A Dragon Between Shinobis
by BuhoCosmico01
Summary: En la batalla del puente en el país de las olas, un nuevo poder surge de Naruto, producto de ver como su compañero se sacrifica por el, ahora nuevos y poderosos guerreros se acercaran a el, llamados por el ser que ahora vive en su interior. NarutoxFux?x?x?x?x?x?...
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de Derechos:** Ninguna de las series aquí mencionadas me pertenece.

— _**Soy el gran Ddraig**_ — Ddraig hablando.

— _¿Quien es ese?_ — Pensamientos humanos.

— **Jutsu multiclones de Sombras** — Nombres de técnicas y Jutsu.

* * *

 **Prologo: Secretos.**

* * *

Desde siempre en todo lugar, ambiente, época y año, sea un dios, un humano o algún ser sobrenatural, los secretos siempre han existido, no importa que tan puro y bueno haya sido la intención de mantener ese secreto, que por lo general sólo traen varias consecuencias, entre las destaclables, el dolor, traición y odio, son las que siempre son las más mencionadas y recurridas.

La historia que presenciareis en estos relatos, sera de como un simple secreto que estaba echo para lo "mejor para todos" desencadeno una serie de sucesos en lo cual el protagonista de esta historia se encuentra ahora...

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Hace aproximadamente un mes atrás se les asignó una misión al recién compuesto equipo siete, cuyos integrantes son...

Uchiha Sasuke, un chico de doce años de edad, tiene el cabello negro corto con un corte de peculiar estilo, ojos color ónix y rostro serio, usa una playera azul en su espalda se encontraba el símbolo de un abanico en llamas, pantaloncillos cortos blancos, sandalias ninja azules.

Haruno Sakura, es una chica de larga cabellera de color rosa, llegándole hasta su espalda, ojos color verde jade, una amplia frente, usa una especie de traje rojo con un círculo de color blanco en su espalda, shorts cortos hasta sus muslos, sandalias ninja azules terminan de complementar su atuendo.

Uzumaki Naruto, es el segundo miembro varón del grupo, el tiene el pelo corto de color rubio, se encuentra enmarañado y en todas las direcciones, ojos de color azul, unas extrañas marcas de nacimiento en su rostro, piel un poco bronceada, usa un chaleco de color naranja y azul, bastante holgado no dejando apreciar nada si esta entrenado o no, pantalones naranjas hasta los tobillos, sandalias ninja azules.

Todos ellos tiene la banda ninja de la aldea de la hoja en sus respectivas frentes. Todos ellos tienen la misma edad.

Y por ultimo el Jounin a cargo de estos tres Gennin, Hatake Kakashi, un hombre de almenos veinticuatro años de edad, de cabello color plata elevado hacia el cielo, una mascara se encuentra en su rostro tapando la mitad inferior, y en su ojo izquierdo su banda ninja lo tapa, el otro es de color negro, usa el traje estándar de un Jounin de la aldea de la hoja, chaleco táctico verde y pantalones azules, vendas en sus tobillos, y sandalias ninja azules.

La misión de el equipo siete que apenas y se había graduado de la academia hace no mas de una semana, consistía en una misión de clase C, remplazando a las D que regularmente hacían, , la misión consistía en ser de guarda espaldas de un viejo constructor de puentes de nombre Tazuna.

Tazuna es un hombre de al menos cuarenta años de edad, pronto entrar a los cincuenta, es un experimentado constructor de puentes, quien esta a cargo de construir uno en su país de origen "Nami no kuni".

La misión había comenzado de manera normal, bastante aburrida para los Gennin en su opinión, pero todo sufrió un rápido giro de eventos cuando los dos ninjas renegados de clase D, los atacaron, pero fueron rápidamente neutralizados por la rápida forma de actuar de Uchiha Sasuke.

Y la posterior aparición de Kakashi, quien presuntamente había sido eliminado por las cadenas de los ninja renegados, pero resulto ser que solo utilizo una " _ **Sutitucuon"**_ .

Gracias a eso, la verdadera misión fue revelada, Tazuna había mentido al respecto de que esta simplemente era una misión D, la verdadera misión fácilmente podría ser catalogada de B o incluso A.

¿Por que lo hizo?.

Al parecer su país pasaba por una terrible crisis económica, gracias a que un Gánster de nombre "Gato" se apodero de todas las embarciones y lineas de transporte marítimas del país isla, pero se sintió amenazado por el puente que podría arruinar su modus vivendi, por lo cual eliminar al principal constructor llenaría de terror a todos los habitantes haciéndolos abandonar la idea de un puente, y así el continuaria con su régimen de maldad.

Viendo que no podían dejar al pobre hombre así nada mas y viendo lo oportunidad perfecta para que Uchiha Sasuke lograra despertar su " _ **Sharingan"**_ Kakashi decidió seguir con la misión, pero una ves terminada esta, Tazuna debería cancelar el monto por una misión de clase B.

Kakashi predijo que nuevamente serian atacados por un ninja.

Su predicción fue correcta cuando Zabuza Momochi, se apareció ante ellos, un ninja renegado de nivel Jounin, y también uno de los legendarios espadachines de la niebla, un enfrentamiento entre Kakashi y Zabuza se dio.

En algún punto de la batalla Kakashi fue atrapado por el jutsu _**"Prisión de agua**_ '' de Zabuza, todo parecía perdido.

Pero gracias a la entrada en escena de Naruto y Sasuke, realizando un gran trabajo en equipo lograron liberar a su maestro, que luego este se encargaría de derrotar a Zabuza.

Cuando solo faltaba darle el golpe final, un Anbu del país del agua se presento eliminando fácilmente a Zabuza.

Después de un tiempo mas viajando y llegar al hogar del constructor de puentes, Kakashi le informo a sus aprendices que Zabuza seguía con vida y que ese Anbu probablemente era un aliado del demonio de la niebla, ante la emoción de Naruto por que podría volver a pelear una ves mas contra ese sujeto.

Entrenando estuvieron mas de dos semanas, al tratar de escalar arboles sin usar las manos, solo chacra en la planta de sus pies, algo que deberían haber sabido desde hace mucho, pero que por flojera Kakashi no les había enseñado, pero eso era algo que ellos después descubrirían.

Pasadas las dos semanas Zabuza volvió a aparecer, esta ves en el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la construcción del puente, a su lado estaba el Anbu que supuestamente lo había eliminado, confirmando a los ninjas de la hoja que este era un aliado del ninja.

Naruto no había podido ir con ellos dado que se había quedado dormido al haber entrenado durante tanto tiempo.

La pelea inicio rápidamente, Kakashi V/S Zabuza y Sasuke V/S Haku, que es como se llamaba el enmascarado.

Se revelo que el enmascarado poseía una linea sucesoria que le daba afinidad al elemento Hielo, Sasuke fue atrapado en un domo de espejo de hielo, del cual ni siquiera Jounin habían sido capaces de escapar, Naruto llego justo cuando Sasuke parecía apunto de perder, pero los condeno a los dos a quedar atrapados en el poderoso Jutsu...

Y hay es donde estamos ahora, en la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke v/s Haku...

 **...o0o...**

Los espejos de hielo brillaban cada ves que el Anbu enmascarado desaparecía mas rápido que la velocidad del sonido, para al segundo después aparecieran una gran cantidad de agujas en todo el cuerpo de Naruto y Sasuke.

— **¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras!.**

Una gran cantidad de explosiones de humo se origino en todo el lugar mientras de ellos emergían una gran cantidad de rubios, todos exactamente iguales, levantando sus puños y lanzando patadas se encaminaban hacia los espejos de hielo, pero al hacerlo a la misma velocidad como aparecían, estos desaparecían.

Pero esto solo era una distracción que formaba parte del plan de Sasuke.

— **¡Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!.**

La ardiente esfera en llamas salia despedida de los labios de Sasuke Uchiha mientras el calor abrazador volaba por el aire, en dirección al castaño, que estaba apunto de entrar en otro espejo para seguir con sus consecutivas teletransportaciones de espejo en espejo.

— _No hay error alguno, sus ojos me están siguiendo, sus movimientos se están volviendo mas ágiles... Si esto continua seré derrotado... ¡Tengo que parar esto ya!... Pero para eso... ¡Necesito una carnada!._

Enfocando con la vista mientras se volvía a mover entre sus espejos, Haku observo al rubio, el que parecía que solo tenia su gran reserva de chacra y poco sentido común como un arma.

— ¡Maldicion, no lo logre!.

Golpeando el suelo y respirando con dificultad, Naruto trataba de liberar su frustración, mientras observa impotente como su ultima copia era destruida, al tener mas de siete agujas ensartadas en su cuerpo.

— _¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de verle!._

Un sonido a su lado lo detuvo de sus negativos pensamientos, Sasuke estaba a su lado mientras se sacaba cuatro agujas de sus brazo derecho, el también respiraba con dificultad.

— Eso, estuvo bien Naruto... ¿Crees poder hacerlo una ves mas?.

Ante la pregunta de Sasuke, Naruto arribó el entrecejo, ¡claro que podía hacerlo una ves mas, no, no una ves, cuatro veces mas!.

— ¡Claro que puedo Sasuke, esta ves le enviare a tantos y en tantas direcciones que no podrá hacer nada!.

Exclamo con energía Naruto mientras se paraba una ves mas, sus dedos delante de su rostro formando una cruz, pero sus piernas estaban temblando ligeramente.

— _Di lo que quieras, Naruto. Pero el Jutsu de clones, requiere mucho chacra, quizás esta sea la ultima ves que lo puedas usar..._

Los pensamientos analíticos de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el enorme grito de batalla al lado suyo, sonrió un poco al ver que su compañero era igual de idiota que siempre.

— **¡Jutsu multiclones de Sombras!.**

Nuevamente mas de treinta copias de Naruto fueron creadas todas estas se comenzaron a lanzar de cabeza contra el enemigo, sin pensar, sin analizar, sin ver a su enemigo, solo dispuesto a darle de puñetazos.

— ¡Quedate quieto!.

Nuevamente los espejos se iluminaron con ese brillo blancos o mientras los clones comenzaron a desaparecer a una increíble velocidad, Haku alcanzo a lanzar mas de treinta agujas contra Naruto.

— ¡AAAAAAA!.

Gritando de dolor Naruto cayo hacia el lado, su técnica cancelandose al haber perdido el control, Haku estaba a punto de llegar y rematarlo, pero antes de que sus mortales agujas dieran en los puntos vitales del rubio.

— **¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de Fuego!.**

Haku tuvo que cambiar su dirección mientras la llameante bola de fuego, pasaba muy cerca de sus pies, su ropa resultó un poco quemada, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver cono ahora en los ojos de su enemigo, se podía ver como estos cambiaron de negros a rojos con una coma negra.

— ¡¿Que son esos ojos?!... ¡¿Eres un usuario de Kekegenkai?!.

Sasuke no respondió mientras se interponía entre el y Naruto, su Sharingan de un aspa girando lentamente.

— ¡Vamos Naruto, levantate, no sirves si no estas despierto, no puedo seguir protegiendote y peleando!.

Ante los gritos de Sasuke, Naruto se levanto un poco mientras miraba con enojo a su rival.

— ¡Entonces no lo hagas, yo no te pedí que me protegieras!... P-puedo cuidarm...e... So... Lo...

Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco mientras caí pesadamente al suelo, señal de que había perdido la consciencia.

— _¡Esta es mi oportunidad!._

Ante los pensamientos de Haku, los espejos de hielo se volvieron a iluminar.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke, eres alguien peligroso, no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo, pero para poder pelear tranquilamente, eliminare a los estorbos!.

Gracias a su Sharingan, Sasuke fue capaz de ver como Haku lentamente salia de los espejos, y se dirigía con intensiones asesinas contra su compañero.

— _¡No puedo permitirlo, tengo que detenerlo! ¡Esta ves no sera cono esa ves!._

La mente de Sasuke, pasaron las imágenes que su hermano Itachi uchiha le había mostrado con su Sharingan, viendo en un ciclo sin fin como todos morían lentamente y el no podía hacer nada.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Naruto, parpadeo una ves, dos veces, mientras escuchaba el sonido de algo goteando, abriendo sus ojos pudo observar como a unos metros lejos de el, se encontraba el cuerpo tirado del que fuera su enemigo, aparentemente inconsciente, mientras delante de el se encontraba Sasuke de espaldas.

— ¡Sasuke lo venciste!.

Exclamó con alivio Naruto, mientras se paraba, y enfocaba mejor a su camarada... Pero sus ojos se congelaron al ver como en el cuerpo de Sasuke, mas de cuarenta o cincuenta agujas se encontraban por todo su cuerpo, mientras sangre caía lentamente como una pequeña vertiente.

— Siem... pre... has... sido... un estorbo... mirate... temblando como... una... niñita... te ves... patético... perdedor...

Hablando entre jadeos Sasuke, se fue de espaldas, mientras su Sharingan se desactivaba y volvía a su típico color negro, pero antes de que Sasuke cayera, fue sostenido por Naruto.

— ¡Yo no te lo pedí, yo no te pedí que me protegieras!.

Gritando con designación Naruto trataba de no llorar, porque aunque Sasuke le cayera mal, que fuera un idiota engreído, un emo... Era su amigo... Una persona que no lo miraba con ojos llenos de odio... El lo miraba como...

Su rival.

— No... Lo... se... mi... cuerpo... se movió... por si... solo... quizás... por que... me pare...ciste... tan... patético... que me... diste... lastima... Perdedor...

Siendo esas sus ultimas palabras los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron, mientras sus latidos se comenzaban a hacer lentos, al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba el enmascarado ya se había levantado, y miraba con lastima como Naruto no podía hacer nada mas que ver morir a su amigo en sus brazos.

— ¿Es la primera ves que tienes que ver a un amigo morir en batalla?... Esto es lo que significa ser un ninja... Morir y luchar por cosas que no entendemos y por gente que nunca hemos conocido, llorando solo lograras que tu amigo solo se arrepienta de haberte salvado... Preparate esto todavía no ha terminado.

Hundiéndose lentamente en el espejo, hablaba con una Bo tan fría y sin sentimientos, que desde otro punto de vista, pareciera que se estuviera burlando de la muerte de Sasuke.

Quizás en otro tiempo, espacio y lugar, con distintos hechos y consecuencia, Naruto habría liberado el chacra del zorro en su interior, y abría derrotado a Haku... Pero... ¡Este no es ese tiempo ni lugar!.

— ¡Callate!... ¡Tu lo mataste!... ¡Lo mataste delante de mi!... ¡A mi compañero de equipo!.

Naruto comenzó a hablar con voz enojada mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo, a su alrededor una especie de vapor comenzó a rodearlo, mientras de su cuerpo un chacra color rojo comenzaba a salir, su cuerpo tenso y su ojos tapados por su cabello.

— _¡¿Que es este chacra?!... ¡Se supone que el chacra no es visible, pero este es completamente visible! ¡Es algo horroroso! ¡Una gran cantidad de personas se sienten cono si estuvieran danzando a su alrededor! ¡alimentando su chacra! ¡¿Que es este chico?! ¡¿Sera humano?! ¡¿Que es?!._

Pensamientos llenos de pavor llenaban la mente Haku mientras sus espejos se comenzaba a agrietar, por la increíble presion de chacra.

— **¡VOY A MATARTE!**

En la mano derecha de Naruto apareció un guantelete de color rojo, con una joya verde en el, sus diseños eran parecidos a los de un guantelete mecánico, una voz desconocida salio del guantelete con la joya verde mientras esta era iluminada con un brillo.

— _ **¡BOOSTED GEAR!..**_

Exclamó la joya verde, mientras el aura parecía rugir alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto.

— _¡¿Que es eso?! ¡No tengo tiempo para preguntar, tengo que detenerlo!._

Los espejos brillaron mientras una lluvia de agujas caía en el cuerpo de Naruto, pero cuando estas estaban a punto de dar con Naruto.

— _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost!**_ _**¡Boost! .**_

— _**¡EXPLOSION!**_

La extraña voz volvió a resonar con fuerza, al momento de decir explosión el aura que rodeaba a Naruto, se incremento de forma increíble, con la cual fue capaz de evadir justo a tiempo las agujas y el suficiente también para sacar a Sasuke de hay.

— _¡¿Donde se fu~?!..._ ¡AAAAA!.

Un poderoso puñetazo fue el que recibió Haku mientras era enviado a volar por los el espejo donde estaba se destruyó en mil pedazos, pero hay no terminar dado que cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo.

— **¡Aun no acabo!**.

Naruto apareció justo donde Haku estaba a punto de caer, dándole una poderosa patada que lo regreso a los espejos, revotando un par de veces Haku cayo pesadamente al suelo, en su mascara una gran cantidad de grietas aparecieron.

— _¡No puedo ganarle!... Zabuza... He fallado._

Fueron los pensamientos de Haku mientras veía como el puño derecho que estaba envuelto en ese extraño guante, tomaba su rostro y lo comenzaba a arrastrar por el suelo.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Kakashi la tenia un poco difícil, con esta niebla que rodeaba todo el lugar, la visibilidad era prácticamente de cero, de su torso un gran tajo era visible, que hace tan solo unos segundos fue echa por la enorme Zambato de Zabuza, pero en estos momento había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

— _¿Que habrá sido esa enorme energía que sentí hace unos momentos?... ¿Habra sido Zabuza?... Imposible el no tiene tanta energía... ¿Que habrá sido?... Era casi tan fuerte o quizás mas fuerte que la del Zorro de las nueve colas... Pero es imposible que este aquí..._

Una gran cantidad de dudas se formaban en la mente de Kakashi, dejando que era mejor terminar con esto, rápido saco un pequeño pergamino de su chaqueta.

— Se cuanto te gusta alargar estas cosas Zabuza... Pero que tal mi oferta ¿No te gustaría acabar con esto rápido?... Bueno total yo tengo esas intenciones.

Moviendo el pergamino alrededor suyo, mientras hablaba Kakashi trataba de localizar a Zabuza, una pequeña risa se escucho por toda la niebla.

— Jejejeje, ¿preocupado por tus mocosos Kakashi?... No te preocupes que Haku ya debió acabar con ellos... Pero también me da curiosidad el ver como piensas derrotarme, cuando no puedes verme ni oírme.

Zabuza también estaba un poco nervioso por la recién explosión de energia, pero el confiaba en Haku, pero de pronto algo lo hizo volver a la realidad al escuchar a Kakashi.

— Se muy bien que no puedo verte ni oírte... Pero no necesito eso... **¡Estilo terrestre: Jutsu perseguidor de colmillos!.**

A la voz de Kakashi y tocando el pergamino con su sangre, y colocándolo en el suelo, mientras realizo un par de posiciones de manos, un ligero terremoto se sintió en el lugar.

— ¡AAAAAAAA!.

Seguido de un desgarrador grito proveniente de la niebla, esta rápidamente se comenzó a despejar mientras el cuerpo de Zabuza se veía como una gran cantidad de perros ninjas, estaban mordiéndolo en distintas partes de su cuerpo, mientras imposibilitaban sus movimientos.

— ... Porque puedo olerte, la sangre que esta en tu espada al momento que me cortaste. ¿De verdad creíste que me dejaria cortar tan fácilmente?.

Kakashi señalo con sarcasmo mientras miraba profundamente a Zabuza que solo gruñía por lo bajo, Kakashi comenzó a elevar su chacra mientras levantaba su mano.

— Pero ya es momento de que acabe con todo esto, y también te saque de tu misieta, tu un respetado shinobi que poseía una de las legendarias espadas de la niebla, caíste tan bajo para terminar sirviéndole a un cerdo como gato... Pero ya basta de charla, antes me señalaste que solo copiaba las tecnicas de mis contrincantes, pero eso no es cierto.. Es momento de que te muestre ¡Mi propio Jutsu!.

De la mano de Kakashi comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de relámpagos, mientras la electricidad comenzaba a bailar alrededor de Kakashi, un sudor frío y la sensación próxima a la muerte comenzó a recorrer el ser de Zabuza.

— _¡Que increíble chacra! ¡Lo tiene en la mano!._

Zabuza varía con horror como en la mano de Kakashi ese peligroso chacra se juntaba, trato de liberarse de esos perros pero estos clavaron con mas fuerzas sus dientes en sus carnes, obligándolo a gruñir por lo bajo.

Kakashi se lanzo corriendo con velocidad contra Zabuza.

— **¡Cuchilla Relámpago!.**

Exclamo Kakashi justo al momento que su mano atravesaba de lado a lado a Zabuza, una gran cantidad de sangre fue la que escupió el derrotado Shinobi, mientras veía con ojos mas que abiertos al Jounin de Konoha.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

La niebla poco a poco se estaba comenzado a despejar mientras, el sonido de las batallas y la sed de sangre alrededor se dispersaba lentamente, una ves que la niebla estuvo lo suficientemente disipada, Kakashi fue capaz de observar como Sakura y Tazuna estaban a salvo, un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labio, el cuerpo de Zabuza ya se encontraba sellado en un pergamino y la espada se encontraba en su mano derecha.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Lo derroto?!.

Preguntó Sakura mientras se acercaba corriendo atrás de ella también corría Tazuna, un poco de alivio se podía ver en sus ojos al ver al tuerto.

— No fue problema.

Comento Kakashi mientras le sonreía a su alumna, con su mano derecha en alto, y cerrando su ojo.

— ¿Que paso con el enano y el otro idiota?.

Pregunto Tazuna, un poco preocupado por Naruto y Sasuke, ante las palabras de Tazuna, todos comenzaron a mirar hacia los alrededores, en la orilla del puente unos cuantos metros lejos, divisaron una gran cantidad de cristales de hielo, y el cuerpo de Sasuke, ante eso todos se alarmaron.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!.

Grito con preocupación Sakura, mientras emprendía la carreras hacia el pelinegro, tirándose sobre el a tan solo llegar a su lado, mientras imaginaba lo peor, atrás suyo estaban Tazuna y Kakashi.

— ¿El no estar~?.

Antes de que el anciano Tazuna terminara su oración, Kakashi negó, mientras señalaba con un suspiro como Sakura al tirarse sobre Sasuke, ocaciono que las agujas que tenia en su cuerpo se insertaran todavía mas en el, y por consecuente lanzaba pequeños gruñidos de dolor.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Tazuna al observar eso.

Kakashi levanto un poco la vista mientras veía como en la lejanía, por donde había un gran surco, donde el metal había sido destruido, se encontraban dos personas, uno tratándose de Naruto, mientras el otro era del ninja enmascarado.

Kakashi se comenzó a acercar, mientras dejaba atrás a Sakura y Tazuna, al parecer Naruto había echo su primer asesinato, el primero siempre era difícil, debía de darle apoyo.

Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera mientras veía como en la mano derecha de Naruto una especie de Guantelete rojo con una joya verde estaba en su brazo.

— ¡¿Naruto que es eso?!.

Señalo Kakashi mientras apuntaba al brazo del rubio, Naruto parecía estar en su propio mundo.

— No lo se... Solo apareció derrepente... Con el fui capaz de derrotarlo... Aun no lo he matado, solo esta inconsciente... Ne... Kakashi-Sensei... ¿Esto es algo del zorro de las nueve colas que esta en mi interior?.

Naruto levanto el brazo mientras lo observaba detenidamente, desde que supo de labios de Mizuki que el tenia el espíritu del zorro de las nueve colas, nunca imagino que traería estas consecuencias.

— Naruto, puedo asegurarte que eso no es obra del zorro... No puedo decirte mucho... Pero como creo que ya es el momento... ¡Tu no eres un Jinchūriki!.

Ante las palabras de su maestro los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobremanera, mientras observaba detenidamente a Kakashi, viendo que su alumno no se tranquilizaría con solo eso, Kakashi soltó un suspiro al saber que lo que estaba a punto de decir le acarrearía problemas, pero tarde o temprano Naruto se enteraría.

— ... Se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero... Demonios esto no es fácil... El verdadero Jinchūriki, dejo la aldea el mismo día que nació, junto con uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea... Lo siento Naruto, pero tu fuiste usado como un señuelo... Lo siento.

Kakashi puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto mientras trataba de darle animos, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero lamentablemente el no podía hacer mucho contra el consejo de la aldea.

Ante el impacto el guantelete desapareció de la mano de Naruto, mientras este solo agacho la mirada un poco.

— ... Supongo que esta bien... Solo me dieron una infancia de mierda, por algo que nunca tenia... Eso esta bien... ¡Eso esta muy bien! ¡CLARO QUE NO ESTA BIEN MIERDA!... ¡Todas esas miradas de odio, las veces que me ignoraron, las veces que simplemente quería un amigo pero no los dejaban acercarse a mi!... Eso esta mal... Definitivamente esta mal... Yo no tenia nada malvado dentro de mi... Nada.

Murmuró Naruto mientras se comenzaba a alejar y tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Haku y comenzaba a caminar de vuelta con sus compañeros, ignorando la gran cantidad de hombres armados que estaban subiendo al puente, Kakashi viendo los hombres armados suspiro mientras hacia una posición de manos.

— **¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!.**

El numero de copias de Kakashi supero con creces al número de matones, estos rápidamente comenzaron a masacrar a los bandidos, mientras una de las copias de Kakashi se encargaba de Gato.

* * *

 **Hola compañeros, aquí les triago un nuevo escrito de Naruto y Higschool DxD, donde naruto sera el Sekyuurite, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras escribía mi otra historia de Naruto, debo avisar que esta no sera tan oscura, sera mas de luchas y batallas epicas, para aquellos a quienes no les gusta el Horror, bueno sin mas me despido.**

 **Sugerencia, opinión, peticion o review.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, solo el Búho, y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que al parecer tubo buena acogida, ¡eso me alegra y impulsa a seguir escribiendo!, en el capitulo de hoy veremos muchas cosas interesantes que espero que la disfruten, y si tienen dudas respecto al capitulo, en el final las aclarare, así que lean las notas finales de autor.**

 **Respondiendo review:...**

 **Zeon480** : Hola compañero, si, se que el Boosted Gear, "de Issei" es en el brazo izquierdo, hay una razón por la cual lo tiene en el brazo derecho, hoy comprenderás jejejeje.

 **AdvSatoshi:** Hola compañero. No, no seguiré la linea de canon, respetare algunos eventos pero no todos. ¡Los personajes DxD aparecen hoy mismo! Y sera un nuevo ambiente que sera la combinación de ambos, esto me pondrá a prueba como escritor, ¡Dare lo mejor de mi!.

 **Ryu** : Aquí esta la continuación compañero, espero la disfrutes.

 **Zafir09** : Hola compañero. Hay una razón por la cual le di la Boosted Gear en el derecho, leyendo este capital comprenderás, y en cuanto a darle a dos dragones celestiales... Eso seria como un dios, y ese tipo de escritura no va conmigo, me gusta que el personaje principal se esfuerce. En cuanto al Jinchūriki de Kurama, planeo hacer algo nuevo, ¡Soy el Búho que vuela en los cosmosm tratare de no caer en lo cliché! Jejejeje, y en cuanto a Haku, en este capitulo no aparecerá, pero en el otro si.

 **Rayhachiby** : Gracias por el apoyo compañero, espero que este capitulo no decepcione.

 **Nar1997konoha** : Hola compañero, me agrada que me señales mis fallos, así podre mejorar, pero en cuanto a los acento... Lamento defraudar pero eso siempre me a costado, pero seguiré esforzándome. En cuanto a las técnicas, no soy muy atraído a escribirlas en romanji, pero las mas populares de ahora en adelante las escribiré en su idioma original, pero las nuevas que cree, las escribiré en ingles, que puedo decir me gusta el ingles y se un poco de este idioma, en cuanto a japones... No se casi nada (me refiero a como se escribe).

 **Ccsakuraforever** : Gracias por el apoyo, espero no defraudar con el capitulo de hoy.

 **Kamigami no Kami-kurai senshi:** Hola compañero. En cuanto al harem, es algo que todavía no decido, por lo cual sus opiniones me influenciaran.

 **Caballerooscuro117** : Hola compañero, No preocupes en cuanto al Jinchūriki, tratare en lo posible de no caer en lo cliché, ¿minato y Kushina vivos?, no ellos no tendrian ningún aporte si estuvieran vivos, por lo cual en este fic están bien muertos. Haku si esta vivo, pero Zabuza esta muerto.

 **Bladetri:** ¡Thanks!.

 **Kami-sama of the dead:** Jajaja compañero, ¡Soy el BuhoCosmico, nunca caeré en lo cliché!.

 **Alexsennin9999** : Hola compañero, gracias por el apoyo. Minato y Kushina están bien muertos, por lo cual ellos no aparecerán.

 **Bien, con los review respondidos pasa renos al capitulo, sin mas me despido, nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Life 1: ¡Boosted Gear ¿2?!.**

* * *

— ¡Adios!.

— ¡Buen viaje!.

— ¡Vuelvan cuando quieran!.

Exclamaciones y despedidas eran lo que se veía en el puente del país de las olas, mientras algunos lugareños sacudian sus manos y despedían a un grupo de personas, los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja también se despedían con sus manos mientras comenzaban a marchar hacia la aldea de Konoha, los Gennin se despedían efusivamente también, bueno eso es lo que hacían dos de ellos mientras el mas serio solo se limitaba a una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Adios Tazuna-San, Tsunami-San, Inari-San, nos veremos cuando volvamos algún día aquí o ustedes vayan a la aldea de la hoja!.

Despidiéndose con sus dos manos agitándolas y una sonrisa en su rostro Sakura se veía un poco melancólica, quizás pasar este tiempo con la familia del constructor de puentes hizo que se ganaran un lugar en su corazon.

— ¡No tomes tanto viejo Tazuna, adiós señora Tsunami, Inari recuerda que esta bien llorar cuando lloras varonilmente!.

Naruto también se despedía, con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados y agitando una de sus manos, pero sin voltear hacia atrás, para que las personas no vieran como de sus ojos cascadas de lágrimas salían sin control, y de su nariz un pequeño moco colgaba.

— Es bueno ver que volviste a ser el mismo... Idiota.

Comentó Sasuke, una ves el país de las olas ya había quedado atrás, su primera misión de clase C, había sido completada, aunque ellos no sabían que en verdad habían echo una misión de rango B, pero luego se enterarían de esta informacion.

— ¡¿Como me dijiste maldito?!.

En la frente de Naruto una gran vena roja se formo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo contra Sasuke, pero su puño era sujetado con facilidad por un relajado Kakashi.

— Naruto, en la aldea de la hoja no atacamos a nuestros camaradas.

A regañadientes Naruto desistió de atacar a Sasuke, aunque se lanzaban miradas mas que llenas de instinto asesino, Sakura suspiraba y Kakashi seguía leyendo su libro, completamente ajeno a todo eso, hasta que después de un tiempo caminando, Kakashi hablo.

— Naruto... Podrías por favor mostrarnoslo una ves mas ¿por favor?.

Naruto se volvió con un rostro serio hacia Kakashi, mientras paseaba su vista de su maestro hacia sus compañeros, Sakura lo veía con ojos fijos, mientras Sasuke igualmente parecia interesado, si, justo después de que su pelea terminara con Zabuza, el les contó sobre el guantelete que había aparecido en su mano derecha, cuando estaba peleando con el enmascarado, aunque sus compañeros se sorprendieron al principio, rápidamente lo aceptaron, eso lo hizo feliz, también durante el tiempo que les quedada en el cual Tazuna terminaba su puente, que fue alrededor de un mes mas, practico hasta que pudo hacerlo aparecer a voluntad, solamente pronunciando un nombre, al parecer el nombre del artefacto, también descubrió que esa cosa le daba mas poder cada diez segundos, o cada ves que repitiera " _ **Boost".**_ , en verdad era algo interesante y útil, considerando que el ya tenia grandes reservas de poder.

— Okey... ¡Boosted Gear!.

 _ **[¡Boosted Gear!].**_

Al mismo tiempo que Naruto exclamo, también lo hizo esa extraña voz, su tono era grave y robotico, o mas bien ronco, pero mas haya de decir "Boosted Gear" o "Boost" no decía absolutamente nada.

— Todavía me sorprende cada vez que aparece... Pero igualmente te comportas como un niñito Naruto, madura ahora que tienes ese desconocido poder, incluso el Sensei dijo que nunca antes había visto algo así.

Sakura aporto su opinión mientras observaba el guantelete rojo con la joya verde, Kakashi que iba al lado de Sakura, comenzó a buscar algo entre sus armas ninjas mientras veia el brazo de su alumno, un poder desconocido era mejor aprender a usarlo antes de que se volviera un problema, Sasuke también veia atentamente ese guantelete rojo, sus ojos negros cambiaron al Sharingan de un tome, observando todavía con mas detenimiento ese guante rojo, podía ver gracias a su Sharingan, muchos tipos de energía en esa joya verde, pero todos tenían tonalidades oscuras, incluso el guantelete era de un intenso color rojo, casi rayando en lo negro.

— Naruto, me dijiste que una de las habilidades que te da ese guantelete es la de incrementar tu poder, pero al parecer el aumento de poder se limita por cuanta estamina tu tengas, dado que tu tienes alta resistencia o estamina, lo puedes hacer un buen tiempo, quiero que ahora llegues a tu limite, aumenta tu poder cuanto puedas, pero antes de eso quiero que todos tomen estos papeles, durante nuestro enfrentamiento contra Zabuza y Haku, me di cuenta que les falta entrenamiento y sinceramente he estado siendo muy vago, por lo cual ahora me comportare como un verdadero sensei, entrenaremos mientras caminamos, lo primero sera saber sus afinidades elementales, esos papeles les ayudaran a descubrirlo, solo envíenle un poco de chacra.

Luego de repartir los papeles a cada uno de sus discípulos y que estos acataran las órdenes, rápidamente enviaron su chacra a través de esos papeles.

El de Sasuke, se arrugo y posteriormente se incendio, mostrando sus afinidades al fuego y relámpago, el de Sakura se desmorono en partículas de tierra, mostrando afinidad al elemento tierra, mientras que el de Naruto, se partió a la mitad para posteriormente incinerarse ambas partes, mostrando afinidad al fuego y viento.

— Muy bien, al parecer Sasuke y Naruto poseen dos afinidades elementales, ambos al fuego, mientras su segunda afinidad es el viento y relámpago, respectivamente, mientras que Sakura es afín a la tierra... Por el momento solo les enseñare un Jutsu de nivel C, respecto a su elemento afin, los primeros seran Sakura y Sasuke, por lo tanto tomaremos un pequeño descanso, mientras les enseño los Jutsu, al mismo tiempo, tu Naruto, harás todos los "Boost" que puedas cuando estes en tu máximo te enseñare.

Saliéndose un poco del camino todos llegaron a una pequeña planicie, mientras Kakashi se fue con Sakura y Sasuke, Naruto comenzo a cargar todo el poder que pudiera.

— Muy bien... ¡Aqui vamos Boosted Gear!.

Naruto levanto su brazo hacia el cielo, mientras la joya verde parecía brillar, el quería comenzar lentamente y con calma, sin embargo eso no fue lo que sucedió...

 _ **[¡Boost!**_ _ **¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!].**_

El número de "Boost" se realizo rápidamente de manera descontrolada y peligrosa, eso siempre ocurría, no importaba si trataba de hacerlo de manera lenta, su poder se incrementaba de forma demasiado rápida, y si no prestaba atención a tiempo y lo cancelada, podría sobre esforzar su cuerpo y quedar inconsciente, ya le había sucedido despues de todo, después de aumentar su poder cerca de veinte veces, Naruto sintió la energía corriendo por su cuerpo, era una sensacion increíble, dio un pequeño brinco, pero lo que realizo fue un poderoso salto de mas de ocho metros de alto, quiso trotar un poco pero salio disparado a velocidad Jounin por lo menos, después de estar un tiempo probando su poder, llego su turno de que Kakashi le enseñara un Jutsu, Sakura y Sasuke ya sabían las posiciones de manos del Jutsu que le fue enseñado y solo era cosa de practicar, y eso podían hacerlo cuando quisieran, este detenimiento era solo para aprender las posiciones de manos, aunque el todavía se preguntada porque Kakashi le pidió doblar su poder.

— Muy bien Naruto, el siguiente Jutsu es uno de elemento fuego, observa bien las posiciones de manos... (Realizando lentamente las posiciones de manos)... Y el Jutsu es este... **¡Fire Element: Breath of Fire! (Elemento Fuego: Soplo de Fuego!).**

De la boca de Kakashi y a través de su mascara, una delgada linea de fuego salio, si, era un Jutsu no muy poderoso, pero igualmente podía quemar a una persona, la delgada linea de fuego se apago cuando Kakashi dejo de enviar chacra y sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, en el césped se podía ver una ligera negrura de calcinación.

Naruto dio unos a paso al frente mientras realizaba las posiciones de manos, curiosamente el guante no le molestaba en nada, una ves terminada sus posiciones de manos...

— **¡Fire Element: Breath of Fire!** ( **¡Elemento Fuego: Soplo de Fuego!).**

Kakashi entre cerro sus ojos mientras estos eran totalmente opuestos a los de sus alumnos, dado que estos tenían sus ojos y abiertos como un par de platos, mientras sus bocas llegaban hasta el suelo, prácticamente sus quijadas colgaban, dado que el Jutsu de Naruto no fue una delgada linea... No, fue una inmensa ola de fuego naranja, el césped del lugar fue calcinado hasta no dejar nada de el, el calor abrazador se pudo sentir en todo el lugar, pero antes de que continuara, los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco, su guantelete desapareció y el cayo inconsciente.

— ¡N-naruto, idiota no tenias que agregarle tanto chacra!.

Sakura fue a ver a su compañero, al igual que Sasuke, para su alivio el solo quedo inconsciente al usar de manera desconsiderada todo su chacra, Kakashi quedo observando el lugar quemado con ojos analíticos, antes de volver su vista hacia Naruto.

— Al parecer esa cosa que tiene Naruto, es un arma de doble filo, por un lado puede incrementar su poder de forma increíble y hacerlo sumamente poderoso... Pero Naruto no es capaz de controlar cuanto poder emplea en sus ataques, llevándolo a desperdiciar poder de manera exagerada... Esto es un claro ejemplo, de nada le va a servir tener un gran poder si no sabe usarlo... Esto tengo que hablarlo con el tercero, quizás sea una especie de Kekegenkai... No estoy seguro... Pero por el momento lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir hacia la aldea.

Con las palabras de Kakashi ya dichas, este tomo al inconsciente Naruto en sus hombros, mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguido de cerca por sus alumnos, Kakashi vio hacia atrás, se alegro un poco al ver como Sakura hacia posiciones de manos y cubría una de sus manos con fragmentos de piedra, mientras Sasuke creaba un pequeño rayo en la punta de sus dedos.

— _Me encargare de hacerlos tan poderosos que ninguno de ustedes tendrá que preocuparse nunca mas por su bienestar... No quiero que les pase lo mismo que a mi, no quiero que tengan que ver morir a un compañero._

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, actual tercer maestro Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, es un hombre que no es fácil de sorprender, el es alguien que ha vivido una gran cantidad de tiempo, por lo cual su basta experiencia y viajes, de cuando era joven le hicieron una persona difícil de sorprender, dado que ya ha visto de todo y escuchado de todo también, pero lo que le estaba relatando Kakashi es algo que simplemente no podía creer, pero para corroborar la historia, la fuente de esta, Uzumaki Naruto, hizo aparecer ese guantelete en su brazo derecho, ya habían enviado a casa a los otros dos compañeros de Naruto, por lo cual ahora estaban el Kakashi y Naruto, por lo cual podrian hablar con libertad.

Lo que estaba a punto de revelar ahora es algo que siempre había sido un secreto en todo el continente ninja, solo conocido por los Kages de cada nación, ni siquiera los feudales sabían de esto.

— No tengo idea de porque apareció esta cosa en mi brazo, ni de donde proviene, el nombre que le di es algo que simplemente escuche la primera vez que la active y tampoco sabia con exactitud como desactivarla, antes solo se desactivaba cuando me quedaba muy cansado por su uso, pero de a poco he sido capaz de hacerla aparecer a voluntad y desaparecer, pero cada ves que intento doblar mi poder de forma calmada... Me he es imposible dado que actúa fuera de control y me dobla el poder hasta mi limite, por lo cual siempre acabo desmayado.

Naruto contó mientras cerraba los ojos durante unos momentos, para que después la Boosted Gear, desapareciera de su brazo derecho, Naruto respiraba de una forma un poco irregular, pero no había nada de que preocuparse.

— Yo me sorprendi la primera vez que la vi, pero comprendí que es un poder de Naruto, así como el Byakugan o el Sharingan lo son para los Hyūga y Uchiha, es algo propio de el, quizás es alguna especie de nuevo Kekegenkai...

Kakashi se detuvo en sus palabras al ver como el tercero levantaba la mano en señal de que se detuviera, Sarutobi, fumo de su pipa mientras expulsaba el humo que mantenia retenido en sus pulmones, de un simple balanceo de muñecas hizo aparecer su bola de cristal, ante la confusion de Naruto y Kakashi.

— Lo que estoy a punto de contarles, es algo que nadien mas aparte de mi o algún otro Kage sabe, podrían considerarlo el secreto de rango SSSS de las aldeas ninjas de todo el continente... Lo que tiene Naruto, se llama "Sacrear Gear" y el nombre le dio Naruto es correcto es el "Boosted Gear" un "Sacre Gear" sumamente extraño, se dice que es tan poderoso que puede matar a un dios... Los sacrear Gear son aparatos creados por dios... Mas especificamente el dios de la biblia, se que han oido de el, por lo cual no es necesario que explique de eso, en fin solo humanos son elegidos para tener un sacre Gear... Ahora que tu Naruto, tienes ese poder, muchas personas vendran tras de ti, desde ángeles, ángeles caidos, demonios, y un sin fin de otras extrañas criaturas como Youkai y onis...

Ante las a palabras del tercero Kakashi y Naruto se miraban entre si, al soltar tantas cosas como demonios y ángeles, bueno, ellos sabían que los demonios existían, el mundo ninja es un lugar extraño, pero lo que no sabían era lo de la sacre Gear, siguieron escuchando con atención lo que tenia que decirles el tercero.

— Y la información mas importante... El continente ninja... No es el único en el mundo.

— ¿Que quiere decir con eso Hokage-sama?.

— Que este continente es un lugar remoto que se apartó de cualquier otro territorio en el mundo, estamos rodeados por una fuerte barrera puesta en todo el continente haciendonos invisibles para otros lugares... Se podría decir que nos aislamos de cualquier otro lugar en el mundo, marchandonos al olvido... De echo hace tiempo que nosotros mismos habíamos olvidado eso... Pero nos fue recordado o a mi me sucedió de la siguiente manera al conocer a un demonio.

Ante la sorpresa de Naruto y Kakashi, de la bola de cristal una fuerte presión comenzo a hacer eco por todo el lugar la bola de cristal se descompuso en cientos de pequeños cristales, estos mismos cristales lentamente comenzaron a tomar formar mientras brillaba con intensidad, una vez que el brillo ceso un poco, se pudo escuchar una voz.

— { _Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que hiciste una llamada Hiruzen...}._

Ante la sorpresa de Jounin y Gennin, un pequeño y brillante circulo se hayaba en la mesa, donde antes estaba la bola de cristal pero lo mas sorprendente de todo, era el hombre de almenos veinticinco años de edad, de cabello tan rojo como el fuego, vestido con una especie de armadura de algun noble, el hombre sonreia con felicidad mientras miraba al tercer hokage, lo mas resaltable de todo era su estado transparente y su diminuto tamaño.

— ¡Ho un enano!.

— Obviamente no es ningún enano Naruto, mas bien parece una especie de proyección con alguna clase de poder... No siento que sea chacra.

— _{Veo con gusto que tienes buenos guerreros entre tus filas Hiruzen... Mi nombre es Sirsches lucifer, el Maou del inframundo, jigoku o infierno, como prefieran llamarle... Un gusto}._

Ante la presentación del sujeto, Kakashi se paralizo, delante de el, estaba el maldito ¡Diablo!, el demonio mas fuerte que se nombraba en la biblia, esto sin duda fue todavía mas impactante de saber, que no eran los unicos en el mundo, mirando a su lado a su alumno, vio como este solo asentia a las palabras de aquel pelirrojo, una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca al comprender que su alumno no entendía nada.

— _No entiendo nada, pero debo aparentar que si._

Eran los pensamientos de Naruto mientras veía como el pelirrojo se paraba a mirarlos a todos con suma atencion, pero siempre con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sirsches-sama... Lo he llamado hoy por un asunto sumamente importante... El poseedor de la Boosted Gear...

Sin embargo antes de que el tercero pudiera continuar se sorprendió por las palabras que uso el rey demonio, para interrumpirlo.

— _{¡Ho! No sabia que tenias conocimiento de Issei-Kun... Realmente no debo de subestimarte Hiruzen}._

Sirsches sonrio alegremente mientras recordaba al joven castaño que salvo a su hermana de ese compromiso con la casa de nobles de Fenix, realmente no debía de subestimar a los ninjas, aunque se hayan marchado a un lugar tan remoto y negarse a la ayuda de otros continetes, todavía estaban bien informados para poder saber del actual Sekyuurite.

Sin embargo todo el ambiente se vino abajo cuando un horrible instinto asesino se hizo presente, los cimientos del edificio comenzaron a temblar violentamente y cuarteaduras comenzaron a aparecer en las paredes del lugar, mientras una energía roja, densa, pesada y horrible se sentia por todo el lugar, Sirsches al igual que Sarutobi y Kakashi llevaron sus ojos hacia la fuente de dicho instinto, Sirsches se sorprendio... No, se espanto al ver que esa increible aura provenia de un chico de almenos doce o trece años de edad, de cabello rubio y ojos que destellaban en verde, con sus iris alargada en vertical, simulando al de alguna bestia, pero lo que mas le impacto, era el guantelete que se hayaba en el brazo derecho del joven.

Naruto hablo con voz no propia de el, mientras la joya en su guantelete resplandecía con ferocidad.

— _**¡Rey demonio, Sirsches lucifer, aquel que tu has nombrado, no es un digno Sekyuurite, no, el ante mi ni siquiera merece que lo llame de ese modo, no es mas que una vergüenza en toda la historia de Sekyuurites, yo soy el verdadero Dragón emperador Rojo...! ¡Ddraig!.**_

Sirsches se sorprendió de sobre manera al oir hablar a ese chico con la voz del dragón rojo, pero su sorpresa solo duro unos instantes, debía de conportarse con la mas de las fuertes seriedad, el momento lo ameritaba y su temple debía de ser serio y calmado.

— _{Esto sin duda es algo que no me había esperado, pero es imposible que existan dos Sekyuurite, entonces ¿como?}._

— _**Veo que te comportas como un verdadero rey demonio, tranquilo y calmado... Muy bien te contare... Es cierto que no pueden existir dos Sekyuurite, eso siempre a sido así... Pero hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía solía volar por los cielos peleando contra el blanco, yo era un ser que solo quería pelear, no me importaba las consecuencias, ni quien saliera lastimado, solo quería pelear contra el blanco, que es el único que esta a mi nivel, pero lamentablemente cuando interferimos en la pelea de las facciones, termine sellado por ese dios, el viendo que mi deseo de pelear era tan grande que la parte de mi, que desea la batalla y matarse el uno con otra el otro en una batalla contra el blanco... Fue sellada en lo mas profundo del Boosted Gear, sin embargo pequeñas partes de mi consciencia repercutían en los portadores, por eso es que ellos se veian envueltos en tantas batallas, "era por mi culpa", pero ahora que ese dios no esta, esos sellos se debilitaronlo lo suficiente y fui capaz de salir de lo profundo del Boosted Gear.**_

— _{Ya veo, tu eres Ddraig, pero a la ves no, dado que eres un ser que solo piensa en la batalla y destruir al blanco... Pero el Ddraig que yo conozco y el actual Sekyuurite...}._

Ante la mención de esos nombres, el semblante de Naruto/Ddraig, se volvió todavía mas furioso, el aura a su alrededor aumento muchas veces.

— _**¡Son unas vergüenzas y deshonra para el titulo de Sekyuurite! ¡Cuando alfin fui libre lo único que pensaba era en volverme a unir con Ddraig y ser un ser completo otra ves, luchar, luchar, luchar y luchar contra el blanco en muchas épicas batallas!... Pero... ¡Mi otra mitad, estaba en un estado patético, sufriendo y delirando, estupideces referente a los pechos, a las tetas, a un seno, le temia a los pechos!, olvidándome de mi otra mitad, pensé que el portador de Boosted Gear, me podria aclarar que es lo que estaba pasando, pero me di cuenta que el era la causa del problema, un estupido ser humano, que lo único que tenia en su cerebro eran tetas, tetas, tetas, tetas, fue algo tan espantoso de ver, no entrenaba como se debia, sus batallas las ganabas teniendo de inspiración y fuente de poder las tetas, alcanzo el estado máximo, el Balance Break, por hundir sus dedos en esas enormes cosas que tiene esa pelirroja, al ver eso... Me sentí tan triste, todos alrededor pensaban que el sekyuurite, es un ser lascivo y pervertido que solo vive gracias a la perversion, ¡Maldicion, yo soy el emperador dragón rojo!, por lo tanto lo decidí, me separaria y mi otra mitad y les demostraria de lo que es capaz de hacer "Un verdadero Sekyuurite", fue una apuesta arriesgada dado que no sabia en que humano aparecería... ¡Pero me fue bastante bien!.**_

Un rostro de felicidad mostro el Naruto/Ddraig, mientras levantaba sus brazos alrededor de el, realmente parecía feliz, Sirsches en verdad no pudo evitar que la curiosidad se metiera en su cabeza.

— _{¿Porque dices eso? ¿por que ya no sirves a los demonios? ¿que tiene de especial este chico?}._

— _**En verdad a mi no me importaba si servía a un demonio, ángel o cualquiera mas, mientras me dejaran pelear contra el blanco, no me hubiera importado, y en cuanto a este chico... Uzumaki Naruto, el realmente es sorprendente, cuando llege a su cuerpo me puse a investigar de su pasado y realmente era algo horroroso, las golpizas, el desprecio de la gente a su alrededor era algo de todos los dias, para el no llevar sangre a su casa seria realmente algo extraño... Pero lo que me gusto es que el luchaba en cada una de esas golpizas, no le importaba que fueran mas que el, que fueran mas fuertes o grandes, ni cuan poderosos fueran, se podría decir "¡que el vivía luchando!", y eso es lo que yo quiero, alguien que viva en la batalla, para poder enfrentarse al blanco y ganarle, aunque recien haya despertado, se que en muy poco tiempo, sobre pasaremos a mi otra mitad y que le ganaremos al actual Hakuryuku jajajajajajajaja, ¡Es hora que vean el autentico poder de un Sekyuurite!.**_

Sin tener mada mas que decir el Boosted Gear, desapareció, así como la inmensa aura, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad, Kakashi soltó un suspiro de alivio y el tercero entre cerro sus ojos.

Sirsches esperaba que el chico se quedara inconsciente, al haber sido poseído por el Dragón de esa forma, pero increíblemente el chico, solo cayo de rodillas y respiraba forzosamente, por la increíble presión que estaba pasando su cuerpo, pero lentamente las respiraciones se volvían normales.

— ¡¿Naruto estas bien?!.

— S-si, Sensei, estoy bien... Ddraig, me dejo escuchar todo lo que se conversaba así que no es necesario que me lo cuenten... ¿Sekyuurite, he?... ¡Kakashi-Sensei por favor entreneme después de esto!, necesito hacerme mas fuerte si tengo que enfrentar a esos tipos y al parecer estoy en desventaja.

Kakashi solo suspiro y cerro su ojo mientras sonreía, al parecer su alumno se encontraba bien y era el mismo de siempre, asintiendo con la cabeza Kakashi le dijo que si, pero le pidió que se sentara, no es bueno sobre esforzarse.

— Esto era de lo que quería hablarle Sirsches-sama... Pero no tenía idea de que esto pudiera pasar, creo que realmente es algo malo que nos aislemos de todo lo exterior, parecemos un Hikikimori, es algo vergonzoso.

El pelirrojo no respondió, parecía estar sumamente metido en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba con total seriedad al rubio, a su sorpresa el ya se encontraba sumamente bien, de echo su energía estaba estable y sus respiraciones normales.

— _{Si mal no recuerdo, pronto serán los exámenes de Chūnin en tu aldea ¿verdad Hiruzen?}._

— Si, pronto serán esos exámenes ¿porque pregunta? ¿no podrá venir este año?.

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara del pelirrojo, mientras negaba ante las palabras del Hokage.

— _{No, es todo lo contrario, me preguntaba si este año podría llevar a unos cuantos invitados conmigo, ¿no hay problema verdad?}._

Los ojos de Sarutobi y Kakashi se entre cerraron, se lanzaron una miraba dándose un mensaje con los ojos.

— Si esta planeando traer a su Sekyuurite, no hay problema traigalo.

— Como maestro de Naruto... Me gustaría que no les dijera nada de lo que acaba de pasar aqui, no me parecería bueno que sepan que hay otro... ¿Sekyuurite?, bueno básicamente me gustaría que ellos no se metieran con mi alumno, el todavía es muy tonto y no me gustaría que se metiera en batallas que le serian imposibles de ganar, al menos por ahora.

El rey demonio, solo suspiro, los ninjas, son guerreros que siempre están a la ofensiva, y creando planes de ataque aun contra sus camaradas, tienen planeada dos o tres formas de vencerlos, solo por si acaso, bueno el tampoco planeaba que los dos Sekyuurite pelearan, solo que se conocieran, pero su plan fue descubierto demasiado rápido.

— _{Esta bien, me guardare esto solo para mi, y creanme que me estoy jugando mucho con esto, ya que alfin alcanzamos la paz... Bueno, nos veremos en los exámenes de Chūnin de tu aldea Hiruzen, ¿la misma fecha de siempre?}._

— Si, la misma de siempre, dentro dos semanas comenzara la primera etapa, recuerda que hay un mes de intermedio, por lo cual le recomendaría venga dentro de un mes y dos semanas.

— _{Mmmm quizás tengas razón, pero igual veré si las personas que quería invitar están dispuestas a pasar un mes y dos semanas en este lugar, así que puede que igual lleguen invitados}._

— Muy bien los estaré esperando.

— _Una ultima cosa... ¿Como te llamas?._

— Uzumaki Naruto.

Sin mas que decir el holograma del rey demonio hizo una pequeña reverencia digna de algún noble y desapareció en un destello de luces, quedando sobre la mesa de nuevo la esfera de cristal del tercer maestro Hokage.

— Al parecer tendremos invitados demonios... No te preocupes que los demonios no son como la mayoría piensa Kakashi, asi que no te preocupes por un ser deforme que escupe acido por la boca y que solo viene a causar daño.

— E-esta bien jejejeje me leyó muy fácil, pero eso me deja mas tranquilo... Mmmm Hokage-sama ¿puedo pedirle algo?.

— ¿Que si te puedo dar estas dos semanas libres para poder entrenar a tu equipo de Gennin?... Normalmente esto se mantendría en secreto para todos los Gennin hasta que llegara la fecha, pero creo que este año sera una excepción, a todos les daré estas dos semanas para que preparen a su equipo de Gennin, entrenalos bien Kakashi, especialmente a Naruto.

— ¡Dare lo mejor de mi, viejo! ¡Recuerda que me convertiré en el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea y algún día tendré tu sombrero!.

Los dos adultos solo sonrieron por la determinación del muchacho, sin nada mas que decirse Kakashi y Naruto salieron por la puerta dispuestos a notificarle a sus compañeros, aunque eso debía de ser mañana dado que por hoy los dos estaban muy cansados, así ambos tomaron caminos diferentes hacia sus hogares.

* * *

 **...o0o...Un día después, academia Kuo...o0o...**

* * *

En un salón que estaba con poca iluminación, habia un grupo de personas reunidos, tres adultos, y el resto eran jóvenes entre diesisiete y catorce años de edad, se traba de Sirsches lucifer, Grayfia Lucifus, y el gobernador de los ángeles caídos Azazael, mientras los jóvenes se componian de el club de investigación de lo oculto, y el club del consejo estudiantil, también había una angel entre ellos.

Los ojos de Sirsches se movieron por toda la sala, hasta encontrar al actual Sekyuurite, que esta de su lado, del lado de los demonios, sus ojos se entre cerraron al ver al castaño como desnudaba, violaba con la mirada, y babeaba al ver a tantas chicas alrededor suyo.

— _Ahora entiendo un poco a esa parte del Dragón emperador Rojo... Ciertamente Issei-kun... Es un pervertido, degenerado y lascivo Sekyuurite, para alguien que alguna ves fue considerado un ser que estaba a la par de un dios... Es caer demasiado bajo._

Los pensamientos de Sirches se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la vos de su hermana, Rias Gremory.

— Muy bien, Oni-S... Digo... Lucifer-Sama, ya todos nos encontramos reunidos, ¿para que nos necesita?.

— Sin duda es algo extraño que te aparescas así derepente y nos llames a todos, Sirsches, ¿es la brigada del Kahos?.

Ante la mención de los terroristas todos se pusieron en estado de alerta, pero se tranquilizaron al ver como el Maou, negaba con la cabeza, aclarándose la garganta comenzó a hablar.

— No, no es nada relacionado con ellos... Esto es mas bien una invitación que quería hacerles a cierto evento, pero antes de hablarle de ello, dejenme preguntarles... ¿Que tanto conocen del "continente perdido"?.

Ante la mención de ese termino todos pusieron caras confusas, a excepción de Azazael, Grayfia y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Sona Sitri.

— Conozco algunas historias, según se dice es un gran continente que fue dividido de los principales cuando estallo la primera guerra entre las facciones, se aisló de todo el mundo y una fuerte barrera que lo protege y lo hace invisible para todo el mundo esta rodeándolo... Aunque no son mas que leyendas.

Sona, aporto la poca información que sabia, mientras se arreglaba sus lentes con su dedo índice, todos lucieron sorprendidos por la nueva información.

— Pues no, esa no es una leyenda, recuerdo ese lugar, en verdad que es un gran continente, este se separo de una parte de Japón, esto fue logrado gracias a los increíbles humanos que habitaban esa parte del mundo... Ninjas.

Ante la mención de esa palabra por parte del gobernador de los ángeles caídos todos, lo vieron un poco incrédulos, ¿enserio, ninjas?.

— Es verdad lo que dice Sensei ¿te refieres a esos sujetos que usan Kunai, están tapados de cara y visten completamente de negro?.

— ¡Oye Issei que es verdad, creele a tu Sensei!.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dice Sensei, lucifer-sama?.

Rias pregunto con curiosidad mientras, el resto prestaba atención, el pelirrojo asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

— Si, es verdad, y actualmente hay una parte de ese continente que pertenece a los Gremory, y si esta habitado por ninjas y también samuráis.

Ante la mención de samuráis los ojos de Kiba y Xenovia centellaron con cierto brillo, la siguiente que hablo fue la reina del lucifer, Grayfia.

— No solo, ninjas y samuráis habitan este lugar también las nueve bestias legendarias, Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Robi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi y Kyūbi, también la energía que ocupan estos ninjas, samuráis y bestias es... Chacra.

Ante la mención del chacra la atención de la pequeña loli del grupo se centro completamente en Grayfia, Koneko estaba mas que familiarizada con el chacra, y sabia lo que les pasaba a las personas que usaban esa energía.

— ... ¿Son malvados?.

Ante la pregunta de Koneko, todos se pusieron serios, Issei dejo de fantasear despierto y se puso serio, pero Sirsches volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— Puedo asegurarles que no son malvados, bueno es cierto que en todas partes hay personas malvadas, por lo cual que hayan en ese lugar es algo que no se puede evitar, pero no todos son malvados, de echo en estos tiempos en ese lugar es muy pacifico, bueno ya que conocen algo de este lugar les hablare de esta propuesta, fui invitado a un evento que se llevara a cabo pronto en ese lugar, es algo similar a un Raiting Game, pero las reglas son mas extremistas, es llamado "Examen de promoción a Chūnin", es básicamente un examen para subir de rango para los jóvenes ninjas, algo similar que ocurre en el inframundo cuando presentan su examen a ascenso a demonio de clase media, este evento se llevara a cabo dentro de dos semanas, pero este examen cuenta con dos etapas la primera se realizara en una semana, después de eso a los aspirantes a un ascenso, les darán un mes de descanso para concluir con la segunda fase del examen, en un torneo de combates, yo no podre ir a la primera fase, pero me gustaría que ustedes fueran en mi nombre, así también aprenderían un par de cosas, y seguramente encontraran algo interesante.

Ante las palabras o invitación del Maou, las presidentas de sus séquitos se quedaron pensándolo, seguramente seria un evento interesante de ver, y quizás y conseguían nuevas piezas para sus séquitos.

— Yo iré, ¿espero no te moleste Sirsches?.

— No, no hay problema Azazael, solo espero te comportes, los ninjas son muy precavidos y astutos.

Azazael solo sonrió y le resto importancia, mientras pensaba en lo interesante que seria volver a ver a esos guerreros.

— Yo, Rias Gremory, aceptare su invitación Lucifer-Sama, sera una buena experiencia para mi y mis siervos, sera como ver una especie de raiting Game, además todavía tengo un par de piezas sin ocupar.

Ante las palabras de su hermana Sirsches sonrió, en verdad le alegraba que fueran, quizás y conseguían otro Sekyuurite, no quería admitirlo en vos alta, pero le gustaría ver a alguien empleando el poder del dragón, con seriedad y sin nada de perversión.

— Yo Sona Sitri, también acepto su invitación Lucifer-Sama, me gustaria ver las distintas estrategias y formas de llevar a cabo este examen, además me gustaría conocer a algun ninja, dado que son famosos por sus estrategias, trabajar desde las sombras y preparación de trampas y recolección de información, según los libros.

Asintiendo Sirsches se levanto de su asiento mientras les dirigía unas palabras a las dos demonios de clase alta.

— Muy bien, dentro de dos semanas volveré y las teletransportare hacia el lugar, por la barrera que protege ese continente es muy difícil entrar, por otro medio que no sea mi circulo mágico, así que esperenme... Una cosa mas, la mayoría de las personas en ese lugar no sabrán que son demonios, así que no llamen la atención y pase lo que pase, no entren en batallas.

— Hai Lucifer-Sama/Hai Lucifer-Sama.

Desapareciendo en un circulo mágico de la casa Gremory, el Maou con su esposa se retiraron del lugar, quedando solo los miembros de los clubes y el gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

— ¡Ninjas, no puedo evitar estar emocionado!.

— No te sobre esfuerces Issei, recuerda que hace unos días estabas con fiebre, estuviste inconsciente un día entero.

— No se preocupe Bucho, estoy perfectamente bien, incluso Ddraig dice que ahora esta bien, al parecer el también había enfermado.

Rias asintio mientras se relajaba un poco, a decir verdad ella también estaba emocionada, samuráis y ninjas, desde que escuchó de Japón siempre quiso conocer alguno, pero nunca pudo porque ya no existían, pero ahora si podrá, eso la hacia emocionarse.

— Muy bien, nosotros nos retiramos Rias, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas para el viaje.

— Hasta luego Sona.

Los demonios parten hacia un nuevo lugar por conocer, pero quizas su viaje presente muchas sorpresas y complicaciones, serán testigos del poder de los ninjas y el poder de un verdadero Sekyuurite, pero por el momento debían de esperar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Que podría decir de este capítulo?.**

* * *

 **1.- Bueno muchas cosas, como que fue muy complicado de escribir, dado que aquí integre a dos universos en un mismo ambiente, creo que es lo mas complicado que he echo, dado que no estamos hablando de un solo personaje, es todo el ambiente, personajes, técnicas y historias.**

 **2.- Lo segundo, seria que separe a Ddraig en dos entidades, algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con Kurama, parte Ying y Yang, todo causado por la enorme vergüenza del dragón con respecto a Issei.**

 **3.- Se que el Sekyuurite es elegido desde el momento en que nació, pero yo aquí ignore eso, y no tiene validez, para que no hayan dudas respecto a eso, la razón por la que Ddraig se pudo separar fue por la ausencia de Dios.**

 **4.- Me decidí que este ambiente sera antes de el partido de Sitri v/s Gremory. (Para los que leen las novelas, me entenderán).**

 **5.- ¿Creen que alguien de la hoja o otras aldeas sera reclutado por Rias o Sona?.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, sayonara, Bye Bye, adiós, y como se diga en otros idiomas jejejeje.**

 **Sugerencia, petición, review, aquí abajo.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el Buho, trayéndoles la continuación de esta historia, que espero disfruten, sin mas prodecere a constestar sus Review, y después les dejare con el capitulo jejejeje.**

* * *

 **Contestando Review:**

* * *

 **BlackAuraWolf:** Hola compañero, aprecio tu comentario y lo tendre en cuenta, a decir verdad a también se me hace difícil emparejarlo con alguna de el Harem de Issei, así que no te preocupes por eso.

 **Alquimeizer:** Hola compañero, en cuanto a tus preguntas, Naruto no se quedara así sin mas en cuanto a lo que le hicieron, pero el recibió muchas sorpresas ese día y no sabia como reaccionar, pero hoy veras como el lo toma. En cuanto a que seguirá siendo el de siempre, la respuesta es un rotundo "No'' Naruto cambiará y tengo una forma interesante de hacer que cambie jejejeje.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola gracias por el apoyo camarada, en cuanto al entrenamiento de Naruto, hoy se vera eso su compañero le ayudara bastante jeje.

 **Caballerooscuro117** : Holas camarada aprecio tu review, en cuanto a cuantos años tendrá Naruto, sera de la edad de doce años, pero ni te preocupes que por hay me sacaré un has bajo la manga para que crezca un poco jejejeje, en cuanto a Sasuke, me canse que siempre le hagan banshin a ese sujeto, por lo cual aquí su personalidad ira cambiando hasta parecerse a la de Road to Ninja, lo de Danzo lo veo un poco difícil dado que ese personaje ni siquiera había cruzado por mi mente mientras escribía los capítulos, en cuanto a Naruto que se una a algún séquito, yo no mencione especificamente a Naruto, yo dije "algún ninja" puede ser cualquiera, no necesariamente Naruto incluso podria ser una mujer jejejeje, en cuanto a las parejas eso todavía no esta en mi mente, me concentraré mas en la accion.

 **Zafir09:** Hola camarada, en cuanto a lo de michael lo veo difícil si no es que imposible, dado que yo solo tengo contemplado a esos personajes que nombre del universo dxd, para que aparezcan en el de Naruto, luego mas adelante se verán involucrados todos los personajes, jejejeje. En cuanto al nombre del biju, tenias razón error mio. Lo del Rinnegan, no tengo planeado darle ningún Doujutsu a Naruto, el Rinnegan ya esta demasiado usado, yo quiero innovar.

 **Alexsennin9999:** Hola camaradas, gracias por el apoyo jejejeje, en cuanto a Naruto entrando en algún séquito, yo dije "algún ninja" no necesariamente tiene que ser Naruto. En cuanto a lo de las parejas... Naru-Hina, ya he leído tantos fic de eso, que simplemente me hicieron odiar esa pareja, estoy harto de eso, si alguien a de ser la pareja de Naruto, sera alguien muy pocas veces mencionado o nunca mencionada. En cuanto al Jinchūriki de Kurama, tengo algo especial preparado para el, pero todavía no hará su aparición.

 **Reptilian95:** Hola comarada, en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre la pareja todavía no decido, por lo cual sus comentarios me pueden influenciar, saludos.

 **James Anderson** : Hola camarada, me pensare lo que me dijiste, pero no prometo nada, dado que yo quiero hacer algo distinto, ya hay muchos fic, donde Naruto se une a la facción de los demonios.

 **Aten92** : Hola camarada, se que si alguien fuera reclutado por algún séquito tendría repercusiones, pero para eso escribo esto, para que hayan repercusiones, en cuanto a lo de la alianza con los ninjas, eso ya lo tenia pensado jejejeje.

 **Yumakink** : Hola cámarada, en cuanto a lo del harem, no estoy seguro si tendrá una o varias parejas, saludos.

 **Redsombra** : Hola camarada, aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, y no te preocupes que ya se irán a encontrar los dos dragones.

 **Guest1:** Aquí esta capitulo camarada, espero lo disfrutes.

 **Guest2** : Aquí esta la continuacion, disfruta la.

 **Bladetri** : Aquí la continuación camarada, que tengas buena lectura.

 **Jstapia:** Hola camarada, el poder de los dragones es el mismo para ambas partes, el comí lo usaran y cuanto poder tendrá, depende de los usuarios, y en cuanto a las sugerencias que me diste, yo todavía no decido si habrá harém o solo sera una chica. Saludos.

 **Rayhachibi** : Hola camarada, en cuanto donde esta el Jinchūriki de kyubi, eso sera una sorpresa que todavia no revelare jejeje.

 **Zeon480** : Hola compañero, no se si sera un harem o una sola chica, eso no esta decidido, pero parece que terminara siendo así, aunque todavía estoy indeciso, saludos.

 **Ayatonamikaze** : Hola camarada, en cuanto a tu preguntas sobre parejas, no esta decidió si sera harem o solo una chica, aunque esa parte del mini-harem me llamo la atención, y en donde esta ese Zorro escurridizo sera una sorpresa que revelare en futuros capítulos. Saludos.

 **Luisvasques.1:** Hola camarada, parejas o harem todavía no decido, pero me llamo la atención la idea de un lector de un mini-harem, saludos.

 **Phantom Umbral** : Hola camarada, en cuanto a lo que me dices tienes razón, me agrada Issei, si he de emparejarlo con alguien sera con alguien fuera del harem de Issei, hasta donde yo he leido, (18 novelas leídas) las chicas que no aparecen en el harem de Issei, hasta la novela numero dieciocho serán posibles candidatas para Naruto, saludos.

 **Locs20156** : Gracias por el apoyo camarada, saludos y disfruta del capitulo.

 **Joakiin-14:** Hola camrada,si tienes razon y si no has leído las novelas, deja me decirte que en las novelas el pobre de Ddraig necesito un consejero, medicina y también lloro, pobre dragón, jejejeje, sin mas gracias por el apoyo, saludos.

 **Muy bien con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo, ¡nos leemos al final!.**

* * *

 **Life 2: Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar y entrenar.**

* * *

— **¡Element Fire: Breath of fire!.**

Las llamas abrazadoras envolvían todo el lugar mientras el agua del pequeño lago que estaba en este lugar levantaba una pequeña cortina de vapor, al sentir el calor que estaba sobre su superficie, la ola de fuego naranja, avanzo un par de metros mas antes de detenerse, al chocar contra un muro de tierra que estaba del otro lado del lago.

— Mmmm no esta mal, sin duda se ha echo mas fuerte, tu crecimiento es realmente rápido Naruto, estas a la par de Sasuke o incluso sobre el, en cuanto a aprendizaje se refiere, muy bien ahora prueba con el que te enseñe hace unos instantes.

Kakashi que estaba en la rama de un árbol leyendo su amado libro de pornográfia, miraba el entrenamiento de su alumno, mientras este expulsaba una gran cantidad de fuego por su boca, Naruto que estaba a la orilla del lago, asintió mientras miraba el guantelete en su mano derecha.

— Que sean diez esta ves Ddraig.

— **[** _ **Entendido compañero.].**_

 _ **[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!].**_

Los Boost resonaron con fuerza de la voz proveniente de la joya verde que estaba en el dorso de la Boosted Gear, Naruto comenzó a realizar una serie de posiciones de manos, mientras su pecho se inflababa, alrededor de el un aura roja comenzo a aparecer.

— **¡Element Wind: Air Bullets! (Elemento viento: Balas de aire!).**

De la boca de Naruto mas de treinta balas de aire, salieron disparadas, explosiones de agua era vistas en el lago mientras, estas chocaban con fuerza sobre la superficie de dicho elemento, creando una ligera llovizna, Naruto tubo que apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras respiraba con un poco de dificultad, la Boosted Gear desapareciendo de su brazo, esa fue la señal de Kakashi para entrar.

— Puedo ver que todavía te cuesta controlar el aumento de poder, llevándote a gastar mas energía de la necesaria... Pero al menos sin la Boosted Gear activada todavía eres capaz de lanzar Ninjutsu , mientras no actives tu Boosted Gear seras capaz de pelear de manera correcta, usando solamente tu poder.

Kakashi tenia razón, habían estado estos tres días practicando para no desperdiciar tanta energía en algún Ninjutsu cuando el sacaba su Boosted Gear, pero el avance era muy lento, pero al menos ahora podía lanzar al menos dos veces su soplo de fuego y una ves las balas de aire antes de quedarse sin energía, pero ni había que confundirse, esos ataques fácilmente podían acabar con algún Chūnin o incluso un Jounin, por la increíble cantidad de energía cargada en ellos, el problema era que el usuario no podía controlar cuanta energía vertía en esta, por lo tanto quedaba exhausto muy rápido.

— ¿Entonces como podre pelear Sensei?, si cada ves que uso mi Ninjutsu con la Boosted Gear acabo exhausto demasiado rápido...

— Simplemente deves de evitar pelear usando Ninjutsu cuando actives tu Boosted Gear y limitarte a usar Taijutsu... Esa sera tu regla, dado que el Taijutsu se fortalecerá con los aumentos de poder, y no es necesario expulsar energía de tu cuerpo, esa sera la mejor manera de pelear usando tu Boosted Gear, usaras Ninjutsu cuando pelees por tu cuenta y sin la ayuda de la Boosted Gear, esa es la unica solución que puedo encontrar, por el momento.

Eso era cierto, dado que cuando el activaba su Boosted Gear su cuerpo se fortalecía de sobremanera, sus reflejos y movimientos también aumentaban de manera anormal, definitivamente pelear con Taijutsu era la mejor de sus opciones, mientras usaría el Ninjutsu solo cuando estuviera con su Boosted Gear desactivado.

— Hai, Sensei.

Kakashi sonrió de manera feliz, mientras comenzaba a caminar en cierta dirección, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo, fue capaz de deslumbrar cono Naruto tenia una cara complicada.

— ¿Todavia piensas en eso Naruto?.

El muchacho dio un pequeño salto al ser descubierto, poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca y rascandosela comenzó a hablar mientras reía de manera forzosa.

— No puedo mentirle Sensei... Descubrir que solo fui usado por esta aldea, hizo que mis pensamientos y creencias se tambalearan un poco, digo... Me estuvieron mintiendo y usando durante tanto tiempo... ¿Quien me asegura que no volverán a usarme otra vez? ¿Como puedo confiar en el viejo si el también me uso, para proteger a una persona que ni siquiera conozco? ¿quien me asegura que no volverá a hacerlo de nuevo? ¿vale la pena querer proteger a todas estas personas que me han echo sufrir?... Por el momento no se que hacer...

Ante las palabras de tristeza y llenas de traición de parte de su alumno, Kakashi solo pudo desviar la mirada dado que el también lo uso si es que se miraba de esa perspectiva, todos los adultos usaron a Naruto, para descargar su odio, cuando el era completamente inocente.

— Yo no puedo decirte lo que hagas y lo que no hagas, en quien confíes y en quienes no... Eso debes de aprenderlo por ti mismo, al conocer a diferentes personas y conocerlas, piensa de esta forma, Sakura y Sasuke son tus compañeros de equipo, que nunca supieron de esta realidad, incluso cuando el Boosted Gear apareció en ti, ellos igualmente te aceptaron... ¿No te gustaría proteger a esas personas? ¿Porque no mejor protegerlos a ellos, en ves que a personas que ni siquiera conoces?.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco al escuchar las palabras llenas de sabiduria de su maestro, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

— _¿Proteger a las personas que me aceptan por quien soy y como realmente soy?..._ No suena tan mal... Gracias Sensei, aunque no pueda volver a confiar en el viejo, todavía puedo confiar en mis amigos.

Naruto se levanto mientras sonreía con felicidad, sentía como un peso de sus hombros se iba con esas palabras, quizás el estres de estos.

— Muy bien, basta de charla, vamos a ver como le va a tus clones y tus compañeros.

— La capacidad de el Jutsu _**Kage**_ _**Bunshin,**_ es realmente increíble, si no me la hubieras dicho, estaría estas dos semanas entrenando solamente Taijutsu y lanzamiento de Shuriken... ¡La recolección de información de los clones, es grandiosa!.

Con estrellas en los ojos Naruto, rememoro como días atrás su Sensei le había dicho de la fascinante habilidad de los clones de sombra, todo lo que aprendieran ellos, también seria conocimiento del original, por ejemplo si ellos aprendían algún Jutsu en su tiempo antes de estallar, incluso aunque haya aprendido solo un par de pasos, el original sera capaz de aprender eso, como si el mismo lo hubiera estado practicando, aunque es técnicamente cierto.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Naruto, llego a una parte del campo de entrenamiento numero tres, donde se podía ver un gran movimiento, con tan solo echar una rápida ojeada, al menos unos nueve clones de el mismo, estaban haciendo, el ejercisio de escalar arboles, mientras otros nueve estaban en el lago, con solo su ropa interior mientras trataban de mantenerse flotando en la superficie, usando su chacra para prácticamente caminar sobre el agua, mientras un poco mas aparte habían otros cinco, tratando de reventar un globo lleno de agua, mientras hacían girar con su chacra el agua dentro del mismo, ese ejercisio todavia no lo comprendia pero su maestro le dijo que pronto lo haria.

Un poco mas alejados de el ejercito de Narutos, se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, Sasuke estaba con su Sharingan activo de un aspa mientras esquivaba una gran cantidad de proyectiles de tierra, que eran lanzados con fuerza por una determinada Sakura, que golpeaba la tierra con sus puños, haciendolos volar por el aire.

— ¡Sasuke, Sakura!.

Corriendo donde sus compañeros, haciendo que estos detuvieran sus ejercisios, para alegria de Sakura, Naruto los saludo mientras se acercaba a ellos, Kakashi venia detras de el, caminando de manera mas relajada.

— Y-ya... V-volviste... N-naruto... ¿C-cuanto puedes lanzar ahora?.

Dejándose caer a tierra de manera nada femenina, Sakura pregunto mientras trataba de normalizar sus respiraciones, y sujetando sus dos manos las unas contra las otras, para que dejaran de temblar, controlar el elemento tierra no era nada fácil, además de que los huesos de sus manos se comenzaban a quebrar al usar de manera tan seguida el mismo Jutsu, pero segun su Sensei eso era algo necesario, tener manos fuertes y resistentes para controlar el elemento tierra, ¡Fuerte como roca!.

Naruto imitando a su compañera se lanzo al suelo mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba el cielo azul y con unas cuantas nubes.

— El soplo de fuego... Al menos unas tres veces, cuatro si me esfuerzo, mientras que las balas de aire, unas dos veces... En verdad que la Boosted Gear y el Ninjutsu, son una combinación poderosa, pero costosa. ¿Como les va a ustedes?.

Ante la pregunta de Naruto, Sasuke también se recostó en el suelo mientras desactivaba su Sharingan.

— Todavía no puedo hacer evolucionar mi Sharingan al siguiente nivel, Kakashi-Sensei, dice que si continuo esquivando las "Rocas perforadoras" de Sakura, seria capaz de hacerlo evolucionar, pero hasta el momento no hay resultados.

Después del comentario de Sasuke, todos se quedaron en silencio, Naruto hizo una cruz con sus dedos haciendo desaparecer a sus clones, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo inconsciente.

— Baka Naruto, por eso el Sensei le dijo que con diez era suficiente, ahora no despertara hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo menos.

— ... Cuando despierte quiero pelear con el, quizás y pueda hacer evolucionar mi Sharingan.

Kakashi sonreía debajo de una sombra de un árbol mientras veía la interacción de su equipo, hasta hace unos dias no habrían sido capaces de estar ni siquiera dos minutos juntos, pero desde que Naruto despertó ese poder, una especie de fuerza sobrenatural hizo que que todos comenzaran a buscar volverse mas fuertes... O tal ves ayudó que el les dijera que los examenes Chūnin serian dentro de dos semanas, y que probablemente podrian morir si no estaban lo suficientemente preparados... Si, debió ser culpa de Naruto y no de el.

* * *

 **...o0o...Mente de Naruto...o0o...**

* * *

El paisaje mental de Naruto, era algo que solo se podía describir como un paisaje... Del infierno, montañas de fuego por aquí, un río de lava por todos lados, cielo rojo y amenazante, llamas por todos los sitios y un enorme cráter de lava en el medio, donde la figura recostada de un ser reptalino era visible, de penetrante color rojo y ojos verdes, Ddraig se dejaba ver en toda su grandeza.

Naruto abrió sus ojos mientras se encontraba a mas de dos metros lejos de Ddraig, el fuego no le hacia nada, por lo cual no había de que preocuparse, Naruto se levanto y formándose de fuego unas prendas nuevas rodearon su cuerpo, un pantalón negro con flamas rojas, un cinturón negro y polera de color rojo con flamas negras en sus mangas, estaba descalzo.

— ¿Porque no me dejas con mis ropas normales?.

Naruto miraba no con fastidio las ropas que Ddraig le había dado, al menos en su paisaje mental, pero aunque estas no estuvieran tan mal, el igualmente prefería su mono naranja.

— _**¿Como decirte esto de la manera mas amable?... ¡La primera ves que te ví con esa cosa, me sangraron los ojos! ¡LOS OJOS ME SANGRARON, ESAS COSAS TAN BRILLANTES HICIERON QUE MIS OJOS SANGRARAN!.**_

— ¡¿Que dijiste de mi ropa?!, sabes que es mi preferida, el naranja es el mejor.

Chocando su frente contra el enorme ser Naruto, trataba de que Ddraig entendiera que el nunca dejaría su manía por el naranja, jamas.

Resoplando una pequeña llamarada de fuego por su nariz, el dragón se tranquilizo mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cráter.

— _**Como te había dicho anteriormente hoy comenzaremos tu entrenamiento en tu espacio mental para que puedas acceder al "Balance Breaker"... ¿Si?.**_

Ddraig se detuvo en su dialogo al ver como el joven levantaba su mano en señal de que quería hablar.

— ¿Que es el "Balance Breaker''?, desde que hemos comenzado a hablar no has dejado de mencionarlo una y otra vez, ¿es alguna clase de técnica?.

Un largo suspiro escapo de las fauces del emperador rojo, en estos pocos días que ha estado hablando con su portador se a dado cuenta que el no es el ser mas listo de todo el mundo, de echo era bastante idiota, pero tampoco podía culparlo, esto era algo completamente nuevo para su nuevo portador.

— _**Cuando activaste tu Sacre Gear, apareció el guantelete de la Boosted Gear ¿cierto?... El balance Breaker, es la muestra máxima de poder del Boosted Gear, poniéndolo de forma mas simple es la siguiente evolución de la Boosted Gear.**_

— Habrías empezado por hay, en ves de contarme todas esas cosas complicadas, es decir es cuando me vuelvo mas poderoso... ¡Vamos enseñame como hacerlo!.

— _**Lamentablemente esto no sera tan fácil como crees, que con enseñarte un par de pasos seras capaz de entrar en ese estado, generalmente el Balance Breaker, se activa cuando recibes una fuerte emoción o shock, el miedo la ira y el deseo de proteger algo es cuando se activa, así es como la mayoría de mis anteriores portadores han sido capaces de activarlo... Creo.**_

— Básicamente tengo que volver a experimentar algo como lo de Sasuke en el país de las olas... ¿No hay otro método?.

El dragón sonrió, por que su portador estaba entendiendo bien las cosas, eso ahorraría tiempo.

— _**Por eso es que entrenaremos aquí, no sera algo físico, dado que seria inutil porque en realidad tu cuerpo no se movería nada en el exterior, esto es como un sueño, bueno a lo que iba, durante este tiempo solo meditaremos, y enviaremos nuestras consciencias a lo mas profundo del sacre Gear, y Investigaremos si alguno de mis anteriores portadores fue capaz de acceder al balance breaker, de un modo no tradicional.**_

— Si tu estuviste con ellos, ¿no sabrías algo como eso?.

Ante la pregunta de su compañero, el dragón solo suspiro con pesadez, dado que aunque el estuvo con ellos, técnicamente, nunca tubo contacto con ninguno, el estaba sellado, la parte que ama las batallas del Dragón emperador rojo, estaba sellado, no podía ver nada de lo que sus portadores hubieran echo, podia vr un poco de ves en cuando pero era un tiempo muy limitado.

— _**El que vio todas esas cosas es mi otra mitad, no sabría decirte, dado que yo estaba en un lugar aparte, soy como la parte "mala" del dragón emperador rojo.**_

— ¡Entonces desde hoy te diré Yang-Ddraig!, digo para que no haya confusiones, si, eso sera mas facil cuando nos encontremos con tu otra mitad.

— ¿ _ **Yang-Ddraig? ... No suena mal.**_

Sonriendo con entusiasmo Naruto se posiciono en la flor de loto, mientras cerraba sus ojos y con ayuda de Yang-Ddraig, se sumergía en las profundidades de su sacre Gear.

* * *

 **...o0o...¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?...o0o...**

* * *

Naruto volvió a abrir sus ojos, ahora todo el paisaje delante del había cambiado, no se encontraba en ese lugar rodeado de fuego, no, ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla, múltiples cráteres se veían por todos lados, los arboles habían sido arrancados de raíz, o reducidos a nada, del cielo multiples rayos caían mientras las nubes oscuras solo aumentaban, en medio de ese cielo se encontraba algo que hizo que Naruto inconscientemente diera un paso hacia atrás.

Era la figura de una persona envuelta en una armadura de color blanco, con joyas azules, alas de dragón en su espalda que parecía que una fuerza azulada era desprendida de estas, este tenia la mano extendida mientras un rayo de color verde, lentamente se iba desvaneciendo, mientras una voz, resonaba en el aire, proveniente del sujeto de armadura blanca.

 _ **[Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide]**_

— ¿Divide, Divide, Divide?...¡Aaaaaa! ¡¿Que es esto?! Me siento triste, enojado, lleno de odio, quiero matar a ese tipo, siento como una parte de mi a muerto, ¡¿Que es esto?!.

Naruto se llevo las manos a sus mejillas al sentir algo deslizándose por ellas y vio con sorpresa como de sus ojos lágrimas salían sin control, llevándose su mano a su pecho a la altura del corazon, sentía como este se hacia trizas, como se estrujaba de dolor y agonía, era un sentimiento horrible.

De pronto una nueva voz hizo que su atención se fuera hacia atrás.

Era la imagen de un hombre de al menos veinte años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, tenia múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, de sus ojos también salían una gran cantidad de lágrimas, pero lo que mas impacto a Naruto, fue ver en la mano izquierda el Boosted Gear, liberando una gran presión, y también en los brazos del hombre se encontraba una chica de la misma edad de el, de cabello castaño y cara frágil... Un enorme agujero estaba a la altura del pecho de la chica, sus ojos abiertos no daban señal de brillo, ella estaba muerta.

— ¡AAAAAAAAA!.

El hombre grito con voz cargada de emociones, su amada había sido asesinada delante de sus ojos... ¡Por el blanco!, ¿porque? ¡por que el blanco quería pelear!, si el hubiera sabido que esto terminaría así, no se hubiera negado, pero el tenia un poco de pánico, dado que el blanco era mucho mas fuerte que el, pero eso ahora... ¡No le importaba!.

 _ **[¡BOOSTED GEAR BALANCE BREAKER!]**_

 _ **[¡WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL!].**_

La voz de Ddraig resonó por todo el lugar mientras, un desbordante poder era liberado por el tipo, luces rojas y verdes comenzaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo, mientras este era cubierto por una armadura roja, tan roja como la sangre, igual de roja que la sangre de su amada, que ahora también teñía de rojo la armadura.

— Ese... es... Balance Breaker...

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Un jadeo se escapo de los labios de Naruto, mientras tenia ligeros espasmos en su cuerpo, se tambaleo un par de veces pero logro afirmarse con sus manos sirviéndoles de soporte al ponerlas en el suelo, al agachar la cabeza vio como lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero estas eran evaporadas por el candente calor que se sentía en su espacio mental.

— _**Al parecer te fue bien... ¿Viste el balance Breaker en acción?.**_

Preguntando con ansiedad, el Yang-Ddraig, observaba a Naruto mientras este se recomponía y se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, esa escena se sintió tan real, como si el mismo estuviera en el cuerpo de ese portador, cargando con sus emociones y pensamientos, fue algo horrible sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

— ... Si... Lo vi... además de que pude ver como se activa... Es algo horrible... Ese sentimiento... Tanto odio, tanto rencor y deseos de matar... El portador vio como su novia era asesinada por el blanco... Y yo sentía cada emoción de ese sujeto... Era como si el que hubiera vivido ese momento fuera yo y no el...

— _**... Interesante, al parecer los recuerdos de los momentos que los antiguos portadores activaron la balance Breaker, si es que quieres ver otro, los presenciaras como momentos que tu mismo has vivido, sentirás lo mismo... No tenia idea de que eso pudiera pasar... ¿Que harás? ¿seguiras investigando en los recuerdos de los antiguos portadores?, quizás tu personalidad y percepción del mundo cambien, debido a la influencia de esos recuerdos en ti, es tu decisión seguir viendo esos recuerdos o no.**_

Ante las palabras del dragón rojo, Naruto como una de las pocas veces en su vida, se puso a meditar sobre lo que debía de hacer, ahora con el momento que acababa de ver, sintió como algo dentro de si cambio un poco... Quizás y esos recuerdos tuvieran demasiados efectos en el, verlos como alguien ajeno al asunto no habría problema, pero la cuestión era que el sentía cada emoción del portador de ese entonces, podía escuchar sus pensamientos y ver partes de su vida... Eso podría cambiarlo completamente, volverlo alguien completamente diferente, aunque no sabia si para bien o para mal.

— Aunque el balance Breaker suene poderoso, ver esos recuerdos no me garantiza que pueda alcanzarlo, además de que puedo cambiar mucho... Incluso siento ahora como que cambie un poco... Pero si quiero evitar que alguien cercano a mi termine lastimado o asesinado... No me queda de otra opción mas que arriesgarme... ¡Seguire viendo esos recuerdos!... Pero mientras lo hago quizás y descubra alguna técnica que empleaban mis sucesores, digo aparte del Boosted Gear... No me gusta la idea de "el poder del dragón rojo" por que técnicamente no es mi poder, si no el tuyo... Quiero tener mi propio poder, luchar con fuerzas que sean las mías y no las tuyas, espero no te lo tomes a mal.

Naruto miro a Yang-Ddraig, mientras sus ojos demostraban determinación, el quería ser fuerte si, pero no le agradaba la idea de pensar que le estaba de alguna forma ''robando'' el poder a Yang-Ddraig.

Una gran sonrisa de dientes afilados se formo en la boca del enorme dragón mientras asentía a las palabras del rubio.

— _**Interesante... No me molesta que quieras tener tu propio poder, de echo por lo que vi en los pocos recuerdos de mi otra mitad, que compartía con el, la mayoría de mis portadores se embriagaban de mi poder y terminaban volviéndose arrogantes y terminaban muriendo por cierta "técnica" que no te nombrare.**_

— "Cierta técnica" ¿que técnica?.

Naruto pregunto por la técnica sin embargo su consciencia se comenzó a desvanecer de su plano mental, señal de que pronto despertaría en la realidad, quería preguntarle de la técnica a su compañero dragón, pero este lo ignoro y no hizo nada por detener su pronta partida, una ves se quedo sólo el dragón murmuro para si mismo, mientras a los alrededores una gran cantidad de siluetas humanas, hombres y mujeres, se comenzaban a hacer visibles, entre ellos el mas distingible era el sujeto que Naruto vio en ese recuerdo.

— _**Juggernaut Drive...**_

— Yang-Ddraig... El en algún momento la usara.

— No puedes evitarlo.

— Es el destino de un Sekyuurite.

— No importa cual Sekyuurite.

— La Juggernaut Drive.

— Es la única salida.

— Para cuando no quiera sentir mas dolor.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Naruto se levanto del lugar en el cual se encontraba sentado, para ver que estaba recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, mientras su Sensei peliplateado, estaba al costado suyo, mientras leia tranquilamente su libro de porno.

— ¿Cuanto dormí?.

— Tres horas... Sasuke te ha estado esperando.

Kakashi señalo hacia adelante, Naruto elevo su vista para ver a su compañero de equipo que estaba parado en medio del campo de entrenamiento, de brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura se encontraba mas atrás de Sasuke mientras comía un almuerzo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— Naruto... ¡Pelea conmigo!.

Aunque sorprendido al principio por la petición, no tardo mas de medio segundo en que en su rostro se formara una gran sonrisa con claras señales de querer batallar, después de todo Sasuke es su rival, caminando hasta estar a unos cuentos metros lejos de sasuke y comprobando que su cuerpo y chacra estaban al máximo, Naruto, se ajusto la banda ninja en su cabeza, así como igualmente lo hizo Sasuke.

— Para que veas que no te estoy subestimando Naruto, comenzare a pelear serio desde el principio... ¡Sharingan!.

Los ojos antes negros de Sasuke, se tornaron rojos con una coma negra alrededor de la pupila, su chacra se elevo de forma significativa.

—Yo no tengo algo tan genial como el Sharingan... ¡Pero no me daré por vencido! ¡ **Jutsu Shadow clone!**.

La clásica estela de humo hizo acto de presencia mientras el campo de entrenamiento se llenaba con mas de cuarenta copias de Naruto, estas rápidamente se comenzaron a lanzar contra el pelinegro, enviando puños, patadas, Kunai y Shuriken contra el Uchiha, mientras el original se quedaba atrás, viendo el desenlace de las cosas.

— Eres muy obvio Naruto.

Sasuke esquivo un puñetazo dirigido a sus costillas y contraatacó con un codazo, haciendo desaparecer la primera copia, otro intento por la espalda pero Sasuke se logro agachar justo a tiempo, y retirando su pierna derecha hacia atrás dandole una fuerte patada a su atacante que exploto en una nube de humo, sin embargo no fue capaz de prever un golpe en su rostro que hizo que se volteara ligeramente hacia la derecha, luego otro golpe le hizo regresar a su posición original, viéndose superado en numero, Sasuke como alguna ves lo hizo su maestro se sustituyo con uno de los clones, para escapar de esa lluvia de golpes que caían sobre el, no perdiendo tiempo rápidamente comenzo a realizar posiciones de manos.

— **¡Element Fire: Jutsu Great Ball of Fire!.**

— ¡Aaaaaa!.

Las copias gritaron al recibir la llameante esfera de fuego sobre ellos, provocando que explotacen en nubes blancas, con ese ataque mas de la mitad de las copias habían sido eliminadas, sin embargo cuando las candentes llamas estaban saliendo de la boca del Uchiha, una nueva vos se hizo presente.

 **— ¡Element Wind: Air Bullets!.**

Gracias a ser impulsado por dos de sus copias Naruto, el original, estaba por sobre la técnica de Sasuke mientras escupia de su boca mas de diez balas de aire, las transparentes balas viajaron con velocidad contra el pelinegro, sin embargo antes de que estas llegaran hasta el, Sasuke sonrió porque gracias a su Sharingan el había sido capaz de predecir eso, así que ya tenia su ataque listo.

— **¡Element Fire: Phoenix Flower! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Flor del Fénix!).**

Ante la sorpresa de Naruto, unas pequeñas esferas de fuego salieron de la boca de Sasuke, todas impactaron contra su propia tecnica, pero en ves de cancelarse entre si, sus balas solo avivaron las llamas de la técnica de Sasuke, ocacionando que la de este fuera todavía mas peligrosa para el.

— ¡¿Que mierda?! ¡¿Como hiciste eso Teme?!.

Naruto pregunto al momento que una de sus ultimas copias se reemplazaba con el, salvándose de terminar echo cenizas, sin embargo la respuesta no provino de Sasuke, sino de Sakura que ya había terminado de comer su comida.

— Naruto en verdad eres idiota, necesitas repasar lo básico... En el Ninjutsu el viento pierde ante fuego, mientras fuego pierde ante agua a la ves que este pierde contra rayo el cual pierde ante viento, y este ultimo pierde contra tierra... Es algo básico.

Gracias a la explicación de su compañera Naruto, entendió porque fue que perdió, pero lamentablemente para el, solo podía dominar viento y fuego, algo increíble para su edad, pero que sin embargo no le servía en lo absoluto contra su compañero.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes Naruto?.

Naruto tuvo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas al tener que defenderse de un puñetazo de Sasuke, una patada en sus costillas hizo que su equilibrio se perdiera un poco, intento recomponerse dándole un golpe a Sasuke sin embargo este gracias a su Sharingan, fue capaz de anticiparlo y mover ligeramente su cabeza a la izquierda haciendo que el puño pasara rozando una de sus mejillas.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, golpes Naruto recibió consecutivamente, lentamente comenzó a ser abrumado por los golpes de Sasuke, los cuales eran precisos y poderoso, el intentaba contraatacar pero este simplemente predecía sus movimientos y los esquivaba con facilidad, aprovechando de contraatacar con fuerza, era algo frustrante para el rubio.

— Al parecer Naruto perderá ante Sasuke-Kun.

— Mmmm... Yo no estaría tan seguro Sakura... Naruto todavía no pelea con Boosted Gear.

Ante las palabras e su Sensei, Sakura se fijo bien en Naruto, comprobando efectivamente que el muchacho todavía no sacaba su nuevo poder.

— _**[ Vamos socio... ¡Demostremosle el poder de un Dragón!].**_

Yang-Ddraig, hablo con su conexión telepática con Naruto, mientras en su voz se podía notar emocion, cuando Sasuke estaba apunto de dar un nuevo golpe a Naruto, su puño fue detenido por la mano derecha de este, mientras el Sekyuurite solo reía ligeramente.

— ¡Si Compañero! ¡Sasuke el calentamiento termino!... ¡BOOSTED GEAR!.

 _ **[¡BOOSTED GEAR SCAIL MAIL!].**_

El guantelete hizo acto de aparicion mediante un pequeño destello, ahora el puño de Sasuke, era sostenido por unas garras en ves de dedos.

 _ **[!Boost! ¡Boost!].**_

Cargándose con dos aumento, Naruto sintió el poder correr en su interior, así como sus músculos crecían un poco, y un ligero vapor invisible era expulsado de su cuerpo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, se enderezó fácilmente y hizo algo impensable, tomo el brazo de Sasuke con fuerza y lo estampó contra el suelo luego de elevarlo un par de metros.

— ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡Maldicion!... Veo que no bromeabas con eso que por cada Boost tu poder se doblaba... Ahora tienes el doble de tu poder original... Es increíble, pero ¡No me rendiré!.

Sasuke se salió del cráter justo a tiempo para evitar que Naruto estrellara su talón en su estomago, la tierra sufrió un pequeño cráter bajo el talon de Naruto.

— I-increible... ¿De verdad es Naruto?.

— Increíblemente es Naruto... Cuando el activa su Boosted Gear, su fuerza física también aumenta así como su chacra... Es algo increíble, ahora Naruto tiene el doble de su fuerza fisica... Pero...

— Hay... ¿Consecuencias, cierto?.

— Su cuerpo sufre cansancio extremo, mientras mas aumentos de poder, mas carga para su cuerpo, si solo le aumentara el chacra no habría problema, pero dado que el chacra es tanto energía física como espiritual... Yo pienso que por eso el Boosted Gear se ve en la obligación de aumentar a ambas fuerzas por igual, física y espiritual.

Naruto lanzo una gran cantidad de puñetazos contra Sasuke, todos y cada uno de ellos acerto en su cuerpo, en el ultimo, Naruto tomo la cabeza de Sasuke y la estrello contra su rodilla, el pelinegro ya respiraba con dificultad y le era difícil mantener el ritmo de la pelea, pero igualmente podía seguir los movimientos de Naruto, sin embargo eso se vino abajo cuando volvio a resonar la vos de la joya.

 _ **[¡Boost! ¡Boost!]**_.

Dos aumentos de poder mas por parte del rubio, eso significaba que ahora Naruto tenia el cuadruple de su fuerza, pero Naruto no uso Ninjutsu en ningún momento, solo Taijutsu.

— ¡Se lo que piensas! ¡Pero no uso Ninjutsu porque te subestime! ¡Es porque si lo hago me quedare en cero y perderé! ¡Y no tengo planeado eso!.

Naruto que venia de frente contra Sasuke, desapareció de improviso de la visión del pelinegro, justo cuando un leve vapor rojo lo había comenzado a rodear, para donde quedara su pie antes de dar el paso, solo se viera una pequeña grieta.

— _¡Es rápido! ..._

— ¡Haaa!.

Naruto apareció en la espalda de Sasuke justo al momento que este se daba la vuelta, fuera recibido por un fuerte puño en su quijada, Sasuke fue enviado a volar, sin embargo antes de que tocara el suelo, Naruto volvió a salir disparado pasando por al lado de Sasuke y esperándolo con una patada para cuando llegara.

— _¡Mierda, no me puedo defender!._

Sasuke trato de protegerse con sus manos, pero le fue imposible, dado que naruto lo elevo en el cielo con una fuerte patada, Naruto se agacho un poco y dio un gran salto, apareciendo nuevamente por sobre Sasuke en el cielo, esperándolo con su puño retraído.

— ¡Es rápido, y ágil! ¡En estos momentos Naruto me supera en cuanto a habilidades físicas!

Kakashi que se había levantado de su lugar al igual que Sakura miraban con sorpresa la pequeña pelea, justo al tiempo que Kakashi termino de decir esas palabras Naruto le daba un gran puñetazo a Sasuke en el estomago, que hizo que sus ojos se tornaran blancos y saliva fuera escupida de su boca, enviándolo con fuerza contra el suelo.

Una nube de polvo se levanto cuando Sasuke choco contra el suelo, lentamente el polvo se comenzó a despejar mientras Naruto caía a cuerpo muerto al lado del pequeño cráter que se habia formado, respiraba de forma agitada y uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado, pero una pequeña sonrisa era visible.

— Haa... Haaa... ¿C-cuando, h-haremos... e-esto de nuevo?.

Preguntado a nadien en particular Naruto volvió a cerrar uno de sus ojos con fuerza mientras este temblaba la Boosted Gear había desaparecido.

— Haaa... ¡Mierda como duele!... E-esperare... ansioso los exámenes Chūnin jejejeje.

Dentro de la nube de polvo se podía ver a Sasuke que estaba en un pequeño cráter mientras a sus ojos rojos lentamente le salia otra coma, señal de que su Sharingan había evolucionado.

Posteriormente ambos serian llevados al hospital en el cual pasarían toda la noche, para al otro día volver a sus rutinas, Naruto entrenando su cuerpo mientras sus clones paracticaban técnicas nuevas y control de chacra, mientras Kakashi se encargaba de supervisar a Sasuke y Sakura, y dejaba un clon con Naruto, dado que este solo necesitaba que lo vigilaran en sus ejercisios no necesitaba nada mas, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura necesitaban aprender de diferentes estrategias, porque al contrario de Naruto, ellos no tenian esa enorme fuerza fisica, mientras Naruto descansaba su cuerpo en las noches, en su mente seguia viendo las distintas memorias de sus antecesores y mientras lo hacia su personalidad cambiaba a una mas seria y lógica lentamente, su inocencia desaparecía para dar paso a la madures, ante la sorpresa de su maestro y compañeros.

* * *

 **...o0o...País del Agua, aldea oculta entre la neblina, tres días antes del inicio del examen...o0o...**

* * *

Por las costas de la isla que componía a esta aldea oculta, se podía ver a cuatro personas que veían las costas alejarse desde una pequeña embarcación.

El primero se trataba de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, en su frente la banda de su aldea ninja, en su espalda se podía ver la espada del decapitador, o la Kubikiribocho.

A su lado izquierdo estaba un chico de al menos trece años de edad de cabello gris en puntas corto, usaba gafas y pantalones militares y chaleco de cuello de tortuga, en su espalda tambien estaba una gran espada, pero esta estaba envuelta en vendas.

Al otro lado de el castaño apareció una chica de cabello negro, y ojos de color, su frente así como parte de su rostro, estaban envuelto en vendas así como sus brazos y piernas, su banda ninja estaba en su cuello, el cual también tenia vendas.

Atrás de ellos habían dos adultos, el primero se trataba de un hombre cerca de sus cuarenta, un parche en uno de sus ojos, estaba de brazos cruzados mientras miraba seriamente hacia el horizonte, a su derecha y también mirando hacia el horizonte, se encontraba un bella mujer de cabello rojo, y ojos verdes, el cual uno se encontraba tapado por un poco de su cabello, usaba un kimono azulado abierto en la altura de su pechos, cubriendo sus enormes pechos copa D, y ambos lados de sus piernas, debajo de este una mallas de rejillas, en su cintura el sombrero de kage.

El hombre se acerco hacia ella mientras hablaba de forma seria.

— Si lo que Haku dijo es verdad...

— Konoha tiene la Boosted Gear... Si ese es el caso no podemos tenerlos de enemigos, necesitamos formar una alianza, además de que nos hace falta, la guerra nos dejo muy debilitados... Uzumaki Naruto... Sera interesante este viaje en mas de un sentido, el Hokage nos dio autorización de ir después de todo, además de que Haku, Chojuro y Isaribi, podrán subir de rango, también aprovechamos de levantar el nombre de nuestra aldea, por donde se mire solo salimos ganando, jejejeje.

La mujer hizo una sonrisa seductora, pero también de cierta forma era muy espeluznante, el hombre al lado suyo solo podía sudar de forma nerviosa.

— Mei-Sama... Realmente es aterradora.

* * *

 **...o0o...Bosques del país del fuego, dos días antes del inicio del examen...o0o...**

* * *

Saltando de forma rápida y moviéndose a gran velocidad por los frondosos bosques del país del fuego, se podían observar a tres personas, dos hombres y una chica.

El primero se trataba de un castaño, de ojos cafés, usaba uniforme estándar, chaleco táctico de color gris y pantalones estilo Anbu de color negro, típicas sandalias ninja azules, en su frente se encontraba la banda de su aldea ninja, la cual era representada por una flecha cayendo hacia abajo.

El otro tenia el cabello de color rubio, ojos verdes, su cara presentaba una gran quemadura a la altura de sus ojos, su expresión era neutra, usaba un chaleco azul, debajo de este una polera de rejillas, pantalones cortos, sandalias ninja azules, su banda ninja estaba en su cintura a modo de cinturón.

La chica se trataba de una joven, de cabello color verde un poco mas abajo de sus hombros un broche naranja en el flequillo, usaba un top blanco por debajo de este un top de rejillas, dejando su vientre plano a la vista, su piel era morena, sus ojos son color naranja, usaba una minifalda blanca con rejillas debajo de esta, sandalias blancas, en su espalda una especie de mochila cilíndrica, de color rojo.

Todos ellos son pertenecientes a la aldea de oculta de la cascada.

— Kenta, Fū... ¿Esta bien dejar al Sensei atrás?.

— ... Sensei es un Jounin por lo cual no le tomara mas de media hora alcanzarnos, además Fū, estaba muy emocionada, no podemos dejarla sola.

Los dos miraron a la chica que solo sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras daba grandes saltos.

— _Según Sensei... En Konoha hay un Jinchūriki... ¡El también tiene algo sellado en su interior, no estoy sola!_... ¡Si! ¡Siento que este sera un gran viaje!.

* * *

 **...o0o...Academia Kuho, Día de los exámenes Chūnin...o0o...**

* * *

En el salón del viejo edificio de esta academia se encontraban, el mismísimo diablo Sirsches Lucifer, su Reina Grayfia Lucifus, además del gobernador de los angeles caídos, Azazael.

Ellos estaban preparando un fuerte y potente circulo de teletransportacion, dado que al lugar que querían ir necesitaba una gran cantidad de magia por lo cúal entre los tres la estaban creando, mientras los que harian el salto, serian los séquitos de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, además del Gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

Mientras ellos preparaban el circulo, el grupo de Rias y Sona había comenzado a hablar, algunos si no es que todos, tenían maletas dado que pasarían un buen tiempo en ese lugar, un mes y una semana, para ser mas específicos.

— ¿Emocionado Hyodou?.

— ¡Saji!... Bueno tengo que admitir que estoy un poco emocionado... ¡Quiero conocer muchas Kunoichis!.

— Ufufufufu Issei-Kun, nunca cambia, pero si quieres el cuerpo de una mujer... Solo me lo tienes que pedir.

Ante las palabras de la pelinegra Himejima, una gran sonrisa junto con un sonrojo apareció en la cara del castaño, mientras se imaginaba distintas escenas con la pelinegra, Saji solo podía negar con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su amigo, mientras el rubio Kiba solo sonreía de forma nerviosa al ver como todas las chicas del grupo Sitri miraban de mala manera al castaño degenerado.

— ... Sempai, pervertido.

Sentencio la loli Toujou Koneko, mientras le enviaba la peor de las miradas a su Sempai.

— ¡Yo quiero enfrentarme a un Samurái!.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo.

— Dicen que los samurais son muy buenos en el manejo de la espada, quizás y aprenda algo de alguno.

Rápidamente los ''caballeros'' de los grupos Sitri y Gremory comenzaron a hablar del tema de los samuráis, tema que habían estado hablando mucho estas dos semanas.

— ¡Muy bien esta listo! ¡Ya es hora de partir chicos!.

Ante las palabras de Azazael, todo se pusieron serios mientras comenzaban a caminar al circulo, el primero en entrar fue el gobernador, que rápidamente desaparecio, demostrando la efectividad del circulo, los siguientes fueron siervos de las herederas de Sitri y Gremory, quedando de ultimas los rey.

— Muy bien me despido Lucifer-sama... Por favor no le diga a mi One-sama donde me fui, al menos no por ahora.

Ante la petición de la pelinegra de cabello corto y gafas, Sirsches solo sonrió y asintió, viendo desaparecer a la heredera Sitri con un semblante serio pero mas tranquilo, por último quedo su hermana.

— Muy bien, yo también me despido Oni-Sama.

Cuando Rias estaba apunto de entrar en el circulo de transporte, Sirsches le hablo.

— Ten cuidado Rias, y veas lo que veas no permitas que Issei-Kun haga algo tonto, recuerda solo están para observar y divertirse y hacer amigos, mientras Azazael, trata de convencer a los ninjas de unirse a la alianza, ustedes solo van a divertirse.

— Hai.

Sin mas que decir Rias entro en el circulo mágico, desapareciendo a los segundos en el clásico destello.

* * *

 **¿Que puedo decir de este capitulo?.**

* * *

1-. En realidad nada relevante, dado que mas que nada es un capitulo de "relleno" pero es necesario, dado que desde el próximo capitulo ¡comienzan los exámenes Chūnin!.

2.- Como habrán podido leer la personalidad de Naruto cambiara, debido a los recuerdos de sus antecesores.

3.- Creo que después de este capitulo estoy pensando seriamente en darle un mini-harem al rubio, para no perder la escencia poligamica de DxD.

Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido, saludos.

Sugerencia, opinión, petición review, aquí abajo.

l

l

l

V


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola compañeros y compañeras, soy el Buho y hoy les traigo la continuacion de esta historia, que sinceramente me esta gustando mucho escribir, las ideas no dejan de llegar a mi mente, Bueno, bueno, como no los quiero aburrir mas les dejare el capitulo, pero antes responderé los review jejejeje.**

* * *

 **Review:**

* * *

 **Ahlerot** : Gracias camarada, espero no te de fraudes con este capitulo, que en verdad me costo escribir.

 **Zeon480:** Gracias camarada, aquí esta la continuación.

 **Kokuyoseki no ketsueki** : Hola camarada, jejejeje pues solo puedo decir gracias a la numero uno, a la numero dos, tengo que decir que me lo pensare, así el podria volar y aumentaría las formas de combate, en cuanto a la tres sinceramente eso es raro (?).

 **Eudog3** : gracias camarada, es bueno ver que me apoyan en eso, con este y otros comentarios mas ya me decidí a que sera un mini-harem.

 **Alquimeizer** : Gracias por el apoyo camarada, espero disfrutes el capitulo.

 **Alexsennin9999** : Hola camarada, si sera un mini-harem, no sera algo exagerado, no creo que supera mas de siete o cinco puede ser, y te digo que Fū en este capitulo tiene protagonismo, pero todavía mas en el siguiente jejejeje, en cuanto a Samui seria para mas adelante en la historia, en cuanto a la mizukage todavía lo estoy pensando, es que tratar con su puesto de Kage seria algo muy difícil aunque eso me pondría a prueba y eso me gusta, quiero ser capaz de escribir cualquier situacion que se presente jejejeje.

 **Caballerooscuro117** : Hola camarada, en cuanto a lo de Mei estoy pensando seriamente en incluirla, no he visto muchos fic donde ella aparezca, en cuanto al Jinchūriki de kyubi, este aparecerá por hay cuando comience la invasion a Konoha no puedo decir mas, en cuanto a Sasuke me canse de siempre leer lo mismo el obsesionado con la venganza y esas mierdas, aquí el sera un buen tipo, algo así como alguien que le cubre las espaldas a Naruto, en cuanto a lo del balance Breaker lo conseguirá en un buen momento no puedo decir mas, y te equivocas, Issei en mi fic ya tiene el balance Breaker pero no logra mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, espero disfrutes este capitulo.

 **Aten92:** Hola camarada, me agrada que os gustara el capitulo anterior, además que desde este punto ya empiezan las batallas.

 **Locs20156** : Hola camarada, en cuanto a lo de Rias y Akeno lo veo bastante difícil, ademas que ellas en todos los fic que he visto siempre terminan con Naruto como había dicho quiero hacer algo distinto, espero y sigas leyendo esta historia.

 **Guest1** : Hola camarada, aunque no pedí nombre de chicas igual tomare en cuenta tu comentario, disfruta el capitulo.

 **James Anderson** : Hola camarada, si estará alguien de DxD, pero no diré cual, quiero mantener las sorpresas jejeje.

 **Cccsakuraforever** : Hola camarada, algo que le incremente su chacra, pues eso ya lo tiene y es el Boosted Gear, lo que podría hacer es darle algún arma como ha Issei le dieron a Ascalon yo estaba pensando en darle algo parecido jejejeje.

 **Guest2** : Gracias por el apoyo camarada, disfruta del capitulo de hoy.

 **Marcos01morales** : Hola camarada si en verdad que ese dragón ha sufrido mucho, jejejeje.

 **Shinigami dxd** : Saludos compañero, si es verdad que ya estoy hastiado del Naru-Hina, te confieso que antes me agradaba esa pareja pero después que se hizo cannon y de tanto fic que leí de ella termine odiándola ¿no te parece raro?. Y si Naruto aprenderá muchas tecnicas de sus antecesores jejejeje, en cuanto al sexo del Jinchūriki eso no lo revelare todavía quiero que sea sorpresa jejejeje.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por comentar, en cuanto a que Naruto forme parte de alguna facción no lo veo posible, por algo que estoy pensado jejeje, en cuanto a que sea hermana de Naruto el jinchuriki ya tengo un fic así y se llama "Heart of The Dragon" (Que he tenido bastante abandonada) bueno espero disfrutes el capitulo hoy.

 **Guest3** : Mm mm Yo estaba seguro que era Sekyuurite, digo las novelas que he leído siempre le escriben así, quizas sea error de los traductores, pero mejor lo mantendre asi.

 **Ayato Namikaze:** Buenas, es bueno ver que les agradara realmente pensé que nadien le tomaría importancia, y si realmente me salvaste con esa sugerencia jejejeje, bueno espero disfrutará el capitulo de hoy y no decepcionar.

 **Nts dragneel** : Si desde hace tiempo que quería escribir una historia así, es bueno saber que a todos les gusta, disfruta el capitulo.

 **Con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo... nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Life 3:** ¡Que inicien los examenes Chūnin!.

* * *

La aldea oculta entre las hojas, esta es una de las cinco mas grandes aldeas de todo el continente Shinobi, mientras a esta la representa el fuego, las otras aldeas representan alguno de los cuatro elementos restantes, el sistema por el cual están regidos los ninjas es en base militar, que están distribuidos en rangos, mientras que el ninja que alcanza el nombre de algún Kage, es el mas poderoso de su respectiva aldea, también hay de menores rango, como Jounin y sus variaciones, estando incluidos en ellos, los Jounin de elite y los Jounin especializados, algunos en entrenar, otros en el asesinato, otros en ser maestros y así.

Después de los Jounin, vienen los Chūnin, que es el nivel intermedio, aquel que es Chūnin puede ser cualquiera de estas variaciones, maestro de academia, guardia de la aldea, o pueden optar por seguir creciendo como ninja hasta alcanzar el rango de Jounin, cada cierto tiempo se realiza un examen, donde los Gennin, que son el rango mas bajo de todo, son puestos a prueba por Chūnin, para ver si son capaces de subir de rango y si tienen las aptitudes para ser promovidos.

Y es en esta fecha hora y lugar donde se realizara un examen Chūnin, en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, muchos Shinobi de otras aldeas han venido a participar, para subir de rango o para ganar fama para su aldea y demostrar su poder militar, pero este año es especial dado que sera la primera ves que vienen personas de otros continentes, aunque la mayoría de los ninja no tengan idea de esto, solo los que ostenta algún titulo de Kage, de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas sin mas que decir ... ¡Que inicie la acción!.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

El tercer maestro Hokage, encendió tranquilamente su pipa, mientras veía con atención en su despacho, como delante de su escritorio se formaba un circulo mágico que comenzó a brillar intensamente, sus Anbu personales ya los había enviado a casa, por lo cual hoy que eran las seis de la mañana estaba completamente solo, bueno por el momento.

El circulo mágico comenzó a brillar y de este salió un hombre.

Era un hombre de una estatura alta, de ojos color violeta, su cabello es de color negro salvo la parte de adelante que es de color amarillo, vestía un traje de negocios de color negro, el gobernador de los ángeles caídos Azazael hace su aparición.

— Buenos días... Bienvenido a el continente Shinobi, me gustaría relatarle lo que hay aquí, pero creo que es mejor que estén todos presentes... ¿No? ¿Oh solamente es usted?.

— Buenos días, y no, también vienen mas personas así que es mejor a esperar a que lleguen todos, mi nombre es Azazael por cierto.

— Vaya... El gobernador de los ángeles caídos, había oído de usted por Sirches-Sama... Es un placer Azazael-San, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi.

El ángel caido solo asintió a las palabras del anciano y sin decir mas se sentó en el cómodo sofá que estaba en la sala, mientras esperaba a que salieran todos los chicos.

El círculo volvió a brillar y de este salieron dos personas mas, se trataba de un chico y una chica.

La chica era una voluptuosa joven de al menos diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad, con un largo cabello negro, atado en una cola de caballo, donde en la parte superior sobresalian dos mechones de cabello hacia atras simulando a antenas, sus ojos son de color violeta, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca con delgadas lineas negras en vertical, junto con una pequeña corbata de moño en su cuello, en el abdomen una especie de corsé negro con largas puntas hacia abajo, una falda roja con el interior blanco, zapatos cafés y medias hasta las rodillas, su nombre es Akeno Himejima.

El chico eran un joven quizás un año menor que la chica, con una estatura promedio, de pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones, usa una polera roja y por encima de esta una camisa blanca desabotonada con lineas negras en vertical, pantalones azules oscuro y zapatillas blancas con detalles celestes, su nombre es Issei Hyōdō.

Akeno e Issei miraron confundidos el lugar donde habían venido a aparecer, pero una rápida ojeada al lugar donde vieron a un anciano, que les sonreía de forma amable y su Sensei que estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá les dio a entender que era el lugar correcto.

— Esperemos a que lleguen todos para no repetir las cosas - Fueron las palabras de Azazael.

— Ufufufufu que sea así.

— Okey Sensei.

Asintiendo ambos jóvenes se alejaron un poco del circulo mágico para que este volviera a brillar y dos nuevas personas salieran, otra ves tratándose de un chico y una ¿chica?.

El primero se trataba de un joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos grises, debajo de uno de ellos habia un pequeno lunar, al igual que Issei vestía con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, solamente que este si tenia su camisa abotonada, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés, su nombre Yūto Kiba

La "chica" parecía un año menor que el rubio, de cabello rubio platino y ojos de color rojo, tenia puesto el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y su piel pálida, su nombre es Gasper Vladi.

Kiba hablo primero para que no hubieran lamentables confusiones.

— Los dos somos hombres.

— ¡Ho! Sin duda es algo... Interesante.

Hiruzen sonrió con nerviosismo mientras miraba a ambos chicos, el que se vestía de mujer se escondió rápidamente detrás de las piernas del castaño, para curiosidad del Hokage, mientras el rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia y se posiciono junto a sus compañeros.

El círculo mágico volvió a brillar y esta ves salieron tres chicas.

La primera era una joven de al menos la misma edad que el chico de nombre Issei, con el cabello corto de color azul con un mechón verde a la altura de la frente y ojos color café, al igual que todas las féminas presentes ella usaba el mismo atuendo, su nombre es Xenovia.

La segunda se trataba de una joven de quince o dieciséis años de edad, con un largo cabello rubio que le llega hasta la espalda, al igual que todas el clásico uniforme, su nombre Asia Argento.

La tercera se trataba de una joven un par de años menor que Asia, tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color blanco platino, de ojos dorados, usando el traje de las mujeres presentes, su nombre Toujou Koneko.

Las nuevas rápidamente se agregaron al lado de sus compañeros mientras esperaban que llegaran las restantes.

La siguiente en aparecer se trataba de una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules, de estatura promedio, vistiendo el clásico uniforme femenino, al lado de ella estaba una chica de quizás la misma edad, pero de estatura mas pequeña, cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas y ojos verdes, su cabello tenían un par de clips color verde, ellas eran Momo Hanakai y Ruruko Nimura.

— Por favor esperemos a que todos lleguen para poder hablar así que esperen a su Ama.

Ante las palabras de Azazael, las dos chicas asintieron y ante la curiosidad de Hiruzen estas se posicionaron en un lugar un poco mas apartado de los primeros jóvenes que llegaron, pero luego tendría tiempo de preguntar sobre esa reacción, dado que el circulo mágico volvió a brillar.

Un joven de la misma edad de Issei apareció, tenia el pelo color rubio corto y ojos grises, lleva el mismo vestuario que Kiba, osea el clásico uniforme de la academia, su nombre es Genshirou Saji.

A su lado se encontraba una chica de al menos dieciséis años de edad, de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones, de su cabeza un mechón sobresale asemejando a una antena, viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, su nombre es Tomoe Meguri.

También al lado de Meguri y Saji, se encontraba una chica de al menos un metro setenta de alto, de cabello negro hasta las rodillas, ojos marrones, lleva gafas azules, viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, ella es Tsubaki Shinra.

La ultima en aparecer se trataba de una chica de al menos dieciséis a diecisiete años de edad de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta era el clásico uniforme de la academia Kuo en femenino, ella es Tsubasa Yura.

Todos ellos se fueron al lado de sus compañeros mientras miraban expectantes al anciano en el escritorio, que esperaba a que las ultimas personas salieran, el circulo mágico brillo por ultima vez y de este salieron dos chicas, mientras Azazael se levantaba de su asiento.

La primera chica era una voluptuosa joven de cabello largo carmesí, de ojos azules y piel blanquesina, ella estaba vestida con el clásico uniforme de la academia Kuoh, a su lado se encontraba una chica un poco mas baja que ella de cabello corto negro, y ojos violetas, sobre estos unas gafas de color rojo, viste exactamente igual que todas las féminas presentes, ellas son los respectivos reyes de sus séquitos, Rias Gremory y Sōna Sitri.

Akeno y Tsubaki, ambas reinas se posicionaron al lado de su respectivo rey mientras una tenía una cara seria mientras la otra sólo sonreía con una mano en su mejilla.

El tercer maestro Hokage de Konoha se aclaro la garganta para hablar mientras dejaba de lado su pipa, dado que el tabaco en esta se le había acabado.

Con voz amable y clara hablo.

— Les doy las mas de las cordiales bienvenidas al continente Shinobi, en estos momentos se encuentran en los territorios del país del fuego, en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, yo soy el tercer maestro Hokage de esta, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, es un placer.

Rias fue la primera en dar un paso hacia adelante mientras hacia un pequeña reverencia.

— Es un placer que nos permita quedarnos en su aldea y presenciar estos "Exámenes Chūnin" mi nombre es Rias Gremory, y ellos son mis sirvientes.

— Himejima Akeno.

— Hyōdō Issei.

— ... Toujou Koneko.

— Yūto Kiba.

— Xenovia.

— Asia Argento.

— G-ga... G-gaspar... V-vladi.

Ante el llamado de su ama, cada uno de los integrantes del club de investigación de lo oculto se presento mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

— Un gusto conocerlos, espero y se diviertan en estos días que estén aquí, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirmelo.

Después de las palabras de el Hokage, la segunda en dar un paso hacia el frente fue Sōna Sitri.

— Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Sona Sitri, espero que no causemos molestias.

— Jejejeje no hay problemas si Sirsches-sama les hizo la invitación no me puedo quejar, desde ahora son mis invitadas, si necesita algo puede pedirmelo.

— Así lo haré, mientras le presentare a mis sirvientes.

Los siervos de Sōna, dieron un paso hacia el frente mientras hacian una pequeña reverencia y se comenzaban a presentar de uno en uno.

— Tsubaki Shinra, es un placer.

— Ruruko Nimura.

— Genshirou Saji.

— Tomoe Meguri.

— Momo Hanakai.

— Tsubasa Yura.

Después de las presentaciones de Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, el siguiente en hablar fue el ángel caído Azazael, que no hizo ninguna reverencia y se presentó con gesto jovial.

— ¡Yo soy el líder de los ángeles caídos! Azazael, Sirsches me invitó a este lugar y vine por que me parecía interesante, además de representar a las alianza de la que estoy seguro ya ha escuchado, así que se podría considerar que el presenciar estos "Exámenes Chūnin" es un objetivo secundario para mi.

— Si, estoy al consciente de a lo que vino señor Azazael, y déjeme decirle que realmente estoy interesado en lo que tenga por decirme, por que como sabrá este se supone que es un continente secreto, los Shinobi nunca nos hemos involucrado con ninguna de las tres facciones, durante estos días, haga que mi opinión cambie y decida que mi pueblo ya esta listo.

Ante las palabras de Hiruzen el ángel caido solo sonrió y asíntio, el Sarutobi volvió a hablar,

— Por el momento ustedes serán puestos en una mansión que servirá como su hogar durante su estadía en estos días, los exámenes Chūnin están por empezar, por lo cual recomiendo nos apuremos, si queremos ver el primer examen.

— ¿Primer examen?.

Rias pregunto con curiosidad mientras veía como el Hokage solo sonreía y se ponía su sombrero de Hokage.

— El examen Chūnin, es un gran evento que esta dividido en distintos exámenes, las habilidades de los Gennin, que son los ninjas que aspiran a subir de rango, son puestas a prueba, en este mundo, no todo se rige por fuerza y poder, las estrategias también son necesarias si quieres sobrevivir, también la obtención de información, el primer examen trata de eso, aunque claro los Gennin no lo saben, ni saben que sus acciones en los exámenes están en todo momento siendo vistas por personas y jueces que evalúan sus acciones constantemente, todo detrás de escena, bueno pero si quieren saber mas en un rato mas les enseñare de lo que hablo, jejejeje.

Hiruzen sonrió mientras habría la puerta de su despacho mientras era seguido por los demonios y el ángel caído.

— Estrategias, eh. Tsubaki, chicos, miraremos estos primeros exámenes.

— Hai Kaicho.

— Las estrategias van mas contigo que conmigo, Sona, pero igualmente observaré.

Las dos amigas sonrieron mientras comenzaban a seguir al tercer maestro Hokage.

* * *

 **...o0o...Salto en el tiempo, tres horas después...o0o...**

* * *

Caminando por las calles de Konoha, se podía observar a cierto grupo, o mas bien equipo, que era compuesto por tres hombres y una mujer, pero había algo poco común en estos, y es que a pesar de que sabían de que hoy eran los exámenes Chūnin, su compañero Uzumaki Naruto, se encontraba inconsciente y era cargado por Uchiha Sasuke, ante el fastidio de este.

— ... ¡Muy bien esto ya es suficiente!.

No soportándolo mas Sasuke tiro al suelo el cuerpo de Naruto, que se estrelló en el cemento como si fuera un saco de papas, su rostro se estampó con fuerza en el duro suelo.

— ¡Dueleeeeee!.

Naruto se comenzó a revolcar en el suelo mientras se tomaba su cara, que le ardía de dolor, mientras Kakashi y Sakura suspiraban.

— Naruto, sabemos que el entrenamiento es bueno, pero te dije ayer que hoy debías de descansar si estas demasiado cansado por culpa del entrenamiento, este no te habrá servido de nada cuando pelees en una verdadera batalla, debes descansar.

Naruto se dejo de revolcar en el suelo mientras se sentaba en este y escuchaba las palabras de su maestro, pero no contesto, solo desvío la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Naruto, sigues siendo solo un niñito, no debes de sobreesforzarte, ¿que pasa si pierdes por no estar en todo tu poder?, y si llega el caso en el cual el enemigo~...

Sakura comenzó a reñir a su compañero rubio, mientras que Sasuke y Kakashi al ver como Sakura parecía no querer detenerse, ambos desaparecieron mediante una explosión de humo, Naruto notando como su compañero y Sensei se habían largado dejandolo solo, solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la academia ninja, donde seria el primer examen, ignorando a su compañera pelirosada que seguía regañándolo mientras caminaba al lado de el.

Después de estar al menos unos diez minutos caminando con su compañera regañándole siempre, Naruto noto como una "roca" los estaba siguiendo, miro a su compañera para ver si ella también se había dado cuenta, pero una gota estilo anime apareció en su nuca al ver como esta seguía hablando y hablando y ni siquiera se percataba del mundo a su alrededor, de echo parecia hablar de algo que nisiquiera tenia que ver con el entrenamiento.

Naruto se detuvo justo antes de doblar en una esquina, mientras ignoraba a su compañera y hablaba aparentemente a nadien.

— ... ¡Ese es el peor disfraz de todo el mundo! ¡no existen rocas cuadradas!.

— Y por eso debes de lavarte los dientes... ¿He? ¿Con quien hablas Naruto?.

Sakura que se había ido completamente del tema del cual estaba riñiendo a Naruto, pregunto mientras lo miraba confusa, sin embargo su confusión se fue al ver como atrás de ellos había una "roca" , que seria mas creíble que fuera una si no tuviera esa obvia forma rectangular.

La "roca" comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras se escuchaba la voz de un niño.

— ¡Descubriste mi disfraz! ¡Lo que se esperaba del Jefe!.

 _ **¡Boom!**_

Una pequeña explosión envolvió al disfraz mientras una gran cantidad de humo y polvo se levantaba, al mismo tiempo que del humo salían tres niños.

— ¡Me gustan los números, llámame Udon!.

Udon es un niño de al menos ocho años de edad de cabello castaño oscuro usa gafas y unos googles en su cabeza, de su nariz cuelga un moco.

— ¡Me gustan las flores, soy Moegi, Conoceme!.

Moegi es una niña de la misma edad de Udon, de cabello naranja atado en dos coletas altas, en su frente un par de googles, en su cara un sonrojo permanente.

— ¡Yo soy el nieto del tercer Hokage, el grandioso Konohamaru!.

Konohamaru es un chico de la misma edad que sus dos compañeros una larga bufanda blanca esta en su cuello de pelo color castaño, ojos negros, en su frente un par de googles.

Los tres niños se pararon en una pose "Cool" y exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Y juntos somos el equipo Konohamaru!.

Los tres sonrieron con superioridad mientras tenían los ojos cerrados, al no escuchar sonido alguno los abrieron, solo para ver la espalda de Naruto, que se estaba llendo mientras la compañera de este, los observaba con curiosidad.

— ¡No, nos ignores!.

Konohamaru le reclamo a Naruto mientras sus ojos eran cuadrados y sus dientes aserreados.

— ¡Ademas prometiste que hoy jugaríamos a los ninjas!.

Moegi también le reclamó mientras era apoyada por Udon, Sakura miro a los infantes y luego al rubio, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

— Un ninja jugando a ser ninja... No se si sentir admiración por ti por comportarte así con estos niños o vergüenza por ser tu compañera.

Ante el comentario ácido de la pelo rosa, los niños la miraron mal, mientras Naruto reía nervioso y se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿Y quien es este chico?.

— ¿Es tu compañero de equipo jefe?.

Naruto se puso un poco azul ante las preguntas de Udon y Konohamaru, mientras un horrendo escalofrío recorría su espalda, miro a su compañera y vio con horror como esta comenzó a ser rodeada por un aura negra y peligrosa.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Que graciosos son los niños verdad Sakura?! ¡por que ellos están bromeando! ¡¿Verdad Udon, Konohamaru?!.

Los nombrados lo miraron confusos, sin embargo no habían visto a su compañera femenina que se había acercado con curiosidad a la rosada, su cara gano un gesto de asombro y exclamo como si hubiera descubierto una horrenda verdad.

— ¡E-es una niña!

Naruto giro su rostro como si se tratara de un robot y su escalofrío en la espalda se fue y una sensacion de que pronto moriría lo invadió, por que Sakura no podía golpear a niños y seguramente se desquitaría con el.

— **... Naruto... Tu les enseñaste eso... ¡Estas muerto!.**

— ¡Corran, corran Maldicion!.

— ¡Adios jefe!.

Naruto salio disparado a una velocidad increíble mientras veía con gesto desencajado como los infantes lo sobrepasaban, al parecer una fuerza sobrenatural le impedía correr a toda velocidad, quizás era la fuerza fémina, pero el no se rendiría, moviendo sus piernas con velocidad el logro estar un paso delante de Sakura que le pisaba los talones, los infantes ya lo habían rebasado y no se veían, por lo que doblando a una esquina trato de alcanzarlos, sin embargo su gesto de miedo a su compañera se fue y reemplazado por seriedad mientras veía como delante de él, un sujeto tenia a Konohamaru agarrado del cuello de su ropa, mientras Udon y Moegi no sabían que hacer.

— S-sueltame...

— Pequeño mocoso, me golpeaste, me cobraré el favor, los mocosos son tan molestos.

El que hablo era un tipo un año mayor que Naruto usaba un traje negro con un par de orejas de gato que sobresalían de su traje, su rostro se encontraba pintado, un objeto envuelto en vendas en su espalda. En su frente una banda ninja con el símbolo de un reloj de arena.

— ¿Es enserio?... Ufff, no tienes remedio Kankuro.

La que hablo era una chica de la misma edad que Kankuro, tenia cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas, de ojos verdes, en su cuello una banda con el mismo símbolo del reloj de arena, usaba un conjunto de ropas blancas y falda, en sus piernas unas calcetas de rejillas, clásica sandalias ninja azules, un gran abanico en su espalda.

Naruto y Sakura que dejo de perseguir al Uzumaki al ver la situación se acercaron mientras sus rostros estaban serios.

— Son ninjas de otra aldea... ¡Muy buenas tardes Shinobis-san! ¿me podrían decir el motivo por el cual están metiéndose con un civil de nuestra aldea y peor aun es un niño y mi subordinado?... Tienen tres segundos para liberarlos, antes que les rompa los huesos.

Los presentes se voltearon a ver quien fue el que hablo y se sorprendieron un poco al ver que se trataba de un chico un poco menor que ellos, de cabello rubio ojos azules y extrañas marcas en su rostro, el no los miraba de manera amable.

— ¡Jefe!

— ¡Jefe, Konohamaru esta en problemas!

Udon y Moegi rápidamente fueron al lado de su jefe y figura a seguir mientras un poco de alivio les invadía, dado que parecia que no estarían mas en peligro mientras estuvieran al lado de el, eso era lo que les transmitia su aura en estos momentos, Sakura miraba un poco sorprendida a su compañero, desde hace días que nota un par de cosas extrañas en el, pero a su parecer no eran malas, ahora el era maduro cuando el momento lo requería y se comportaba con seriedad.

— Valientes palabras para otro mocoso como tu, ¿Y si no quiero soltarlo? ¿Realmente podrás cumplir eso que me dijiste?.

— Ya basta Kankuro, El podría venir.

— ¡Callate Temari, dejame divertirme!.

Kankuro volvió su vista hacia Konohamaru, pero se sorprendió de ver como en su lugar sólo estaba un pequeño muñeco echo de paja, Temari igual lucia sorprendida.

— _Interesante... No lo sentí moverse en ningún momento, aprovechando la distracción que cause al hablarle a Kankuro aprovechó para sustituir al niño..._

— Maldito mocoso... ¡Ahora veras!.

Kankuro soltó al muñeco de paja mientras miraba a Naruto con ojos hostiles, se llevo la mano al bulto envuelto en vendas en su espalda y se preparo para la batalla mientras miraba al rubio que ahora también lo miraba con ojos hostiles, mientras atrás de el estaba Sakura con el mocoso y los otros dos.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, un gran filo de espada se puso en su cuello, mientras todos lucían sorprendidos.

— ¿Acaso siempre estas metido en problemas? ... Uzumaki Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos mientras miraba al dueño de esa voz, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos iguales, usaba un traje de batalla y sandalias de madera, el tenia estirado su brazo mientras tenia el filo de la Kubikiribocho, en el cuello de Kankuro.

— ¡Haku!.

El castaño sonrió con gesto amable mientras levantaba su otra mano a forma de saludo.

Pero al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, también se sintió un horrible y espeluznante instinto asesino, Temari y Kankuro temblaron por unos leves segundos, todos dirigieron sus miradas a un árbol que estaba cerca, donde se encontraba un pelinegro, pero el instinto asesino no provenía de el, si no de la persona que estaba justo debajo de la rama en la cual Sasuke se encontraba, el también lucia sorprendido.

Se trataba de un pelirrojo de la misma edad que ellos, un tatuaje encima de su ojo, con el kanji de amor, además de una enorme calabaza en su espalda, enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos color aqua, haciendo un sello con una de sus manos, un torbellino de arena lo rodeo para aparecer justo al lado de Temari y Kankuro.

— Dejen su comportamiento estupido, avergüenzan a nuestra aldea... Vámonos.

— S-si Gāra.

— J-jejeje ellos fueron los que empezaron Gāra, yo solo me defendía.

Dando escusas baratas los Shinobi de la arena se fueron caminando a paso calmado, mientras Haku los observaba de reojo y no les perdía de vista, ellos también se dirigían hacia la academia ninja al parecer, por lo que supuso eran aspirantes a Chūnin.

— A pasado tiempo Haku, ¿Que haces aquí?.

La repentina voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos al ver al joven de cabellera rubia delante del, los infantes se habian ido por que ellos hoy no podían entrar en la academia, al lado de Naruto estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

— Si, ha pasado tiempo, desde el país de las olas... Hoy vengo con mi equipo, después de que me fui a la aldea de Kiri, la Mizukage me recibió muy bien y forme un equipo, me dio el rango de Gennin, hoy vine a presentar el examen Chūnin.

— Por lo cual nos volveremos a enfrentar.

Ante las palabras de Sasuke los tres chicos se miraron con ojos llenos de ganas de batallar, mientras Sakura atrás suyo solo reía de forma nerviosa.

— C-creo... Que deberíamos apurarnos o quedaremos fuera.

Asintiendo a las palabras de Sakura, el grupo formado ahora de cuatro se adentraron en la academia, mientras conversaban de lo que habían estado haciendo durante su tiempo sin verse.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta de la academia y vio con asombro la gran cantidad de aspirantes a Gennin que habían por todas partes, sus ojos se entre cerraron en un salón mientras la voz de Yang-Ddraig resonaba en su mente.

— _**Se trata de una ilusión... Socio no desperdicies tiempo en cosas como esa, seguramente es para eliminar a aquellos que ni siquiera son capaces de observar por esta simple ilusión, mejor continuemos.**_

— _Si, tienes razón, tenemos que ir hacia el verdadero salón._

Naruto se paro y comenzó caminar en dirección a las escaleras para seguir avanzando, mientras Haku ya se había ido con sus compañeros, según dijo se tenia que reunir con ellos, por lo cual ahora solo eran el, Sakura y Sasuke.

— ¿A donde vas Naruto?.

Naruto se acerco a Sakura que le preguntaba y le susurro de forma baja.

— Es una ilusión, Genjutsu... Yo seguiré avanzando, pero se que tu y Sasuke ya se dieron cuenta, aunque parece que Sasuke quiere saludar a nuestros camaradas.

Naruto observo como Sasuke se plantaba delante de los dos sujetos que bloqueaban la entrada a ese supuesto salón, sin mas que decir el se comenzó a encaminar hacia las escaleras.

— Hay te alcanzamos, no hagas nada estupido Naruto.

— Hai, Hai.

Dejando atrás a sus compañeros Naruto siguió avanzando, se sorprendió un poco de ver a su maestro, Hatake Kakashi en la entrada del salon.

— ¿Sensei? ¿Que hace aquí?.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su mascara mientras se encogía de hombros.

— En realidad nada importante, solo venia a desearles suerte, pero al parecer Sasuke con Sakura se quedaron a tras... Mmm el chacra de Sasuke se elevo ¿Que estará haciendo?.

Kakashi pregunto mientras miraba a Naruto.

— Seguramente viendo a sus nuevos rivales, no lo culpó, yo también tenia ganas de quedarme pero mi compañero me dijo que es mejor seguir adelante.

Kakashi solo asintió a las palabras de su discípulo mientras sonreía debajo de su mascara, Naruto había cambiado pero no parecía que fuera para mal.

— Muy bien les quería desear suerte, pero tu les das el mensaje... Una cosa mas... ¿Lo sentiste verdad?.

— ... Si... Yang-Ddraig me lo dijo antes de venir para acá... Su otra mitad esta cerca... Pero ya pensamos en un plan para mantenernos ocultos, el reducirá tanto su presencia como le sea posible, eso evitara que su otra mitad lo detecte, pero lamentablemente no podre usar el Boosted Gear, aunque aun no entiendo por que el viejo no quiere que el otro Sekyuurite y yo nos encontremos.

Murmurando lo ultimo para si mismo Naruto se cuestionaba, total en algún momento los dos Sekyuurite se encontrarían.

— Quien sabe... Bueno me tengo que ir Naruto, me siento orgulloso como tu maestro, sin importar el resultado da lo mejor de ti.

Dándole el paso a Naruto para que ingresara, Kakashi se despidió de el, mientras se quedaba un rato en el marco de la puerta que ya estaba cerrada, sonrió un poco al no escuchar nada desde que Naruto entro.

— _Je, no importa la persona que sea, siempre se siente un poco de miedo cuando estas rodeado de enemigos, y Naruto no es la excepción._

Kakashi pensó eso divertido, por que no importaba que tan fuerte o cabeza hueca fuera su alumno, nadien en su sano juicio querría hacer enojar a alguna multitud, menos si estos eran ninjas entrenados, era normal sentir miedo, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kakashi, antes de que escuchara ese fuerte grito.

— ¡SI ESTOY EMOCIONADO! ¡ESCUCHENME ATENTAMENTE, MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO UZUMAKI Y YO LOS DERROTARE A TODOS USTEDES!.

Kakashi no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su garganta, Naruto no tiene nada de juicio.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban al chico que los estaba retando abiertamente, diciéndoles que los derrotaría a todos, algunos arrugaron el ceño al verlo actuar de manera tan despreocupada.

— ¡Jajaajjaja Ya me siento mucho mejor!.

Riendo como lunático el rubio entrelazo sus manos detrás de su nuca y afirmo su cabeza en ellas, sin embargo antes de poder cerrar sus ojos para poder descansar, sus manos fueron tomadas por una persona que lo saludaba de forma energética mientras le sacudia ambos brazos.

— ¡Hola Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Mi nombre es Fū! ¡¿Quieres ser mi amigo?!.

Naruto miro confundido a la chica que le agitaba las manos tan enérgicamente, ella lucia muy feliz, tenia cabello verde y ojos naranjas, quizás un año menor que él, sus vestimentas en su mayoría eran de color blanco.

Todos los presentes miraron a la peliverde como si le hubiera salido una extraña segunda cabeza y esta estuviera hablando, técnicamente todos ellos eran enemigos, por lo cual hacer amistad con el enemigo seria algo estupido.

La chica se acerco un poco mas a Naruto que no sabia como responder y le susurro al oído.

— ... Además debemos de ser amigos por que ambos somos Jinchūriki, tu eres nueve, yo soy siete... No estamos solos.

La sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Naruto murió al escuchar esas palabras, quizás en algun otro momento y lugar el hubiera estado feliz, pero ahora era distinto... El no es un Jinchūriki, con delicadeza separo sus manos de la energetica chica mientras, observaba como en los ojos de ella, la desesperación y felicidad eran claramente visibles.

— ... Lo siento... Yo no soy quien tu crees.

Ante las palabras de Naruto, Fū se confundió un poco, sin embargo una voz resonó en su cabeza.

— _**Fū, lo que dice el es verdad... No puedo sentir a Kyūbi en él... Aunque hay algo raro en el... Pero definitivamente el Zorro de las nueve colas no esta en el, no es un Jinchūriki.**_

Los ojos brillosos y llenos de felicidad de la chica se volvieron opacos y su sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos fueron tapados por la sombra de su cabello y lentamente se fue a sentar en una esquina, un aura vacía se había formado a su alrededor mientras un solo pensamiento rondaba su mente.

— _Entonces... Si estoy sola._

Naruto miraba con un poco de lastima a la chica, toda su energía y buenos ánimos disminuyeron al haber echó eso, pero era la verdad, el no es un Jinchūriki, es el Sekyuuritei, por estar tan concentrado no se percato cuando sus dos compañeros habían ingresado, aunque le llamo un poco la atención que Sasuke tenia unas cuantas magulladuras en el rostro.

— ¡Saaaaaassuuuukkkkeeeee-Kkkkuuuunnnn!.

Naruto vio como un borrón amarillo y morado pasaba por el lado suyo, y se colgaba de la espalda del pelinegro mientras presionaba sus pechos contra su espalda.

— ... Fan-girl.

Fue lo que murmuro Naruto mientras veía a la rubia Yamanaka, un suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver como su compañera intentaba quitar a Ino de la espalda de Sasuke con claros deseos homicidas contra la rubia.

— Ino es muy problemática... Ha sido un tiempo Naruto.

Naruto se volvió hacia atrás con ligera sorpresa, para ver al heredero del clan Nara, Shikamaru Nara, su rostro expresaba un total aburrimiento y pereza, se podía notar por la mirada adormilada que tenia.

— ¡Shikamaru! Veo que sigues igual de flojo.

El Nara solo bostezo y se fue a un asiento mientras recostaba su cabeza en este y a los segundos comenzaba roncar.

— _*Ñam*_... Hola Naruto... _*Ñam*_ Veo que igual fueron _*Ñam*_ Llamados a este examen.

Naruto escucho que alguien le hablaba y resultaba ser un niño de la misma edad de el, de cabello castaño corto una bufanda blanca en su cuello y cuerpo rechoncho, el heredero del clan Akimichi, Chouji Akimichi, el estaba como de costumbre comiendo una bolsa de frituras.

— Chouji veo que no has cambiado nada.

Chouji quiso avanzar hacia donde estaba su amigo Nara, después de haber saludado al rubio problemático, sin embargo fue detenido cuando estaba apunto de realizar un paso, el que se interponía en su camino era un chico de cabello negro corto y gafas de sol oscuras, una gran chaqueta que tapaba todo su cuerpo, el heredero del clan Aburame, Shino Aburame.

— ¿Que quieres?.

— Estabas a punto de pisar a este insecto, creí que no lo habías visto y por eso te detuve.

Chouji y Naruto miraron con curiosidad como justo donde el Akimichi estaba a punto de dar un paso se encontraba un pequeño insecto, sin embargo una nueva voz los interrumpió.

— Hombre Shino, si que eres espeluznante, tienes que relajarte amigo.

— H-hola...

— ¡Guau!.

Los que aparecieron fueron dos personas, una chica y un chico... Y un perro.

La chica era de estatura promedio de cabello corto azulado oscuro, unos extraños ojos blancos que apenas y era distinguible la iris, usaba una chaqueta beige y pantalones negros estilo Anbu, ella estaba sonrojada mientras miraba a Naruto, la ex heredera del clan Hyūga, Hyūga Hinata.

El chico era un poco mas alto que Naruto, de echo Naruto era el mas bajo de su generación, tenia el cabello castaño corto, de ojos afilados negros, unas marcas de colmillos rojos en sus mejillas, encima de su cabeza se encontraba un pequeño can blanco, heredero del clan Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka.

— _Es esa rara chica de nuevo... Creo que se llama Hinata._

— _**¿Que tiene de rara esa chica, compañero?.**_

— _Te acuerdas cuando alguien nos estaba siguiendo... Era ella, siempre me sigue y vigila, es algo espeluznante._

El dragón en el brazo derecho de Naruto, hizo memoria donde hace unos dias su portador estuvo alrededor de tres horas moviéndose por toda la aldea, mientras ocultaba su presencia y trataba de pasar inadvertido.

— _**Ya veo, puede que ella este tramando algo contra ti, estate atento compañero, por el momento es mejor no hacer nada contra ella, mejor alejate.**_

Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras no despegaba el ojo de encima de la Hyūga, sonriendo de manera nerviosa hablo.

— B-bueno... Yo ya me voy.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Naruto se fue a sentar en el lugar mas apartado posible de la Hyūga, mientras observaba que ella lo miraba de reojo, sin duda esa chica era espeluznante, ¡Ha nadien le gustaría que lo estuvieran observando todos los días, y cada hora! ¡Eso es acoso!.

Naruto solo observo como sus compañeros Sasuke y Sakura parecían hablar con un chico de lentes y pelo platino, no sabia por que pero ahora esto le parecía tan aburrido... Quizás y ver las memorias de esos anteriores portadores le afecto mas de lo que hubiera querido.

— ¿Tu no eres Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Porque dijiste ese nombre? ¿Si Uzumaki Naruto es un Jinchūriki? ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?.

El rubio se sobresalto un poco mientras observaba a donde se fue a sentar, al lado derecho de la chica de cabello verde, esta estaba con la mirada un poco perdida y con voz vacía, parecia estar hablándole a el, realmente no sabia que hacer, se notaba a simple vista que ella había sufrido y mucho... Pero el ahora no es un Jinchūriki, por cual no puede entender su dolor... ¿Cierto?.

— Oye, Fū-sa~.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablarle a la ninja de Taki, la puerta se abrió de golpe, por la cual muchos ninjas ingresaron, todos estaban vestidos con ropas negras además de la banda ninja en su cabeza, el que parecía el líder, tenia la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo con la placa metálica con el símbolo de la hoja en el, en su cara un par de cicatrices era visible.

Liberando instinto asesino el ninja hablo.

— ¡Muy bien, escuchenme malditas bolsas de mierda! ¡Yo soy Ibiki Morino y desde ahora seré su peor pesadilla!... ¡Tu ¿quien mierda te dijo que podías moverte?!.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como de un momento a otro el hombre desaparecía en un estallido de velocidad y aparecía a escasos centímetros del rostro de un ninja de la hoja, aunque habían algunas excepciones como el pelirrojo Gāra, Hyūga Neji, Sasuke y Naruto que fueron capaces de verlo moverse.

— Y-yo... L-lo siento.

— ¡Callate mierda! ¡Tu horrible voz me irrita, tu maldita cara me irrita, tu horrible presencia me es despreciable! ¡Por eso, tu y tus compañeros se largan de aquí!.

Todos abrieron sus ojos de sobremanera al escuchar eso, mas los compañeros del ninja de la hoja, estaban por reclamar cuando sintieron algo que se presionaba contra sus cuellos.

— Nosotros estamos aquí para que las ordenes de Ibiki-San sean cumplidas, si tienes alguna queja te rebanare la garganta y asunto arreglado.

Eran las personas que habían entrado acompañando al sujeto de cara cortada, que tenían Kunai en sus cuellos, cualquier movimiento en falso y su sangre decoraría el piso.

Temblando como hojas los compañeros del ninja y el mismo salieron en silencio del salón, mientras los que quedaban se aseguraban de permanecer en silencio y sin moverse.

— Muy bien como todos ustedes están quietos y tranquilos... Comenzaremos el primer examen de esta prueba de ascenso a Chūnin, la cual sera un examen escrito.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Ibiki mientras los que estaban al lado del sujeto comenzaron a repartir las hojas con las preguntas.

— O-oye... ¿Estas bien?.

Una Chūnin que estaba repartiendo los exámenes pregunto con preocupación mientras observaba como el chico al cual le pasaba su examen lloraba cascadas de lagrias abiertamente y no hacía nada por ocultar su llanto.

— ... Si.

Naruto todavía llorando respondió de forma debil, en todo este tiempo el nunca trato de aprender algo de teoria, historia Shinobi ni nada que se le pareciera, el solo queria ser fuerte y por eso ahora estaba llorando.

* * *

 **...o0o...Algún punto en la aldea de Konoha...o0o...**

* * *

En una gran sala donde se podían observar una gran cantidad de personas, sentadas en lo que parecían ser cómodos sillones, observaban con atención una brillante esfera de cristal que mostraba en su interior los echos que estaban ocurriendo en este momento con la primera parte del examen Chūnin.

Entre ellos y sentado en un gran sillón, y al lado suyo se podía observar a Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer maestro Hokage, al líder de los ángeles caídos y a los jóvenes demonios.

Además de que las personas presentes se trataban de los Jounin y Chūnin de Konoha, que observaban las habilidades de la nueva generación, unos comentarios comenzaron a sonar en el lugar mientras veían como las caras de los Gennin pasaban por la bola gigante de cristal después de que Ibiki les había explicado las reglas del examen y comenzara a eliminarlos de uno en uno.

— Uchiha-Sama, se ve que el es realmente prometedor, su Sharingan ya esta despierto.

En la bola de cristal se podía observar el rostro serio de Sasuke mientras usaba su Sharingan para copiar los movimientos del lápiz de un aspirante a Chūnin que estaba delante de él.

— No nos olvidemos de los otros clanes, la combinación de Akamaru con el joven Kiba, es simplemente perfecta, hablando en un lenguaje que solo ellos entienden, realmente fascinante.

Ahora la imagen cambia a la de Kiba, en la cual se puede observar como su fiel cachorro Akamaru le labra las respuestas después de verselas al sujeto que estaba delante y atras de ellos.

— Realmente no entiendo porque le dieron la oportunidad a esa... Cosa, realmente pierde su tiempo con el Kakashi-San, debe concentrarse mas en el último Uchiha.

Los comentarios despectivos y de desprecios eran escuchados con fuerza en el lugar mientras en la esfera se mostraba la cara de frustración y que todavía no había dejado de llorar de Uzumaki Naruto, al parecer era el único que todavía no había respondido una sola pregunta.

— ¿Quien es el?.

El que pregunto fue Hyōdō Issei, ver a ese chico, menor que el, de algún modo le hacia sentir un sentimiento de... Lucha, le daban ganas de luchar con tan solo verlo, era algo extraño para el castaño, dado que no había estado tan concentrado en los pechos de Rias por la culpa de ese chico.

— ... Se ve que es poco inteligente... De algún modo me recuerda a usted Xenovia-Sempai.

La de cabello color albino hablo con uno de sus clásicos comentarios ácidos mientras miraba al rubio, la portadora de Durandal solo bufo molesta y miro hacia otro lado.

— Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

Fue lo único que dijo el tercer maestro Hokage mientras miraba a Naruto, Azazael miro con curiosidad como algunos de los presentes, del lado de los ninjas, solo miraban con desprecio al chico, se sorprendió de ver odio en algunos de ellos.

Además de que el comentario de Sarutobi había captado la atención de una hermosa mujer pelirroja que estaba en la parte mas apartada de la sala, junto a ella estaba un hombre de un ojo parchado, ambos se miraron entre si antes de asentir y acercarse.

— Uzumaki... Recuerdo que ese clan estaba en los territorios de mi país, es un placer saludarle Hokage-Dono.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a la mujer que había aparecido, mas sin embargo el Hokage solo sonrió levemente.

Pero había alguien que estaba mirando de forma mas que atenta a la pelirroja, y ese era Hyōdō Issei, el cual no despejaba sus ojos de los enormes pechos de la mujer, esta pareció notar su mirada y solo sonrió con coquetería, algo natural en ella.

— _¡Que grandes Oppai! ¡Deben de ser igual a los de Bucho! ¡O quizás mas grandes!._

— _**... Me quiero morir, wuaaaa.**_

Ante los pensamientos pervertidos de Issei, el dragón rojo que vivía en el brazo izquierdo del castaño solo pudo sollozar y lanzar un par de lágrimas, se supone que cuando alguien se presenta ante el, debe de sentir su presencia, imponer su respeto, no enviarle una gran mirada de estupido y sus feromonas.

Lo que nadien sabia era eso, que Issei de manera inconsciente cada ves que veía a una hermosa mujer comenzaba a liberar sus feromonas de dragón, haciendo que las mujeres que entraran en contacto con el sintieran una leve atracción por el, y que el al querer ayudarlas terminaba haciendo que estas se enamoraran de el, solo pocas personas eran capaces de notarlo, pero para los ninjas que desde siempre han estado siendo entrenados en el arte del engaño y tretas, pudieron facilmente notar el cambio en el cuerpo del adolescente.

La pelirroja sonrió de forma dulce mientras su instinto asesino y presión de chacra se hacia notar, alertando a los presentes y haciendo que entren en poses de batalla, al igual que los siervos del clan Sitri y Gremory.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe esto Hokahe-Dono? Vengo aquí con la mayor de las buenas intenciones al querer formar una alianza con su aldea y usted me recibe con este chico, lanzándome grandes cantidades de feromonas... ¿Realmente cree que caería por algo como eso?.

— Esto es un gran insulto a Mizukage-Sama.

Mei y siendo apoyada por Ao su guardia hablaron de forma tranquila pero se podía notar el enojo en sus palabras.

— ¿Hyōdō, que has echo?.

— He, realmente no lo se.

Issei respondió de forma sincera mientras miraba con confusión la hostilidad que se estaba formando, sin embargo todo se tranquilizo al escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente del Hokage.

— Jajaja... Me disculpo por mi invitado Mizukage-Dono, pero el realmente no sabe lo que hace, es un adolescente después de todo... No están familiarizados con estas cosas, además que el lo hace de forma inconsciente al parecer — Riendo levemente Hiruzen siguió mirando la gran bola de cristal mientras sentía como el ambiente se relajaba.

— ¿Es así?... Bueno mis disculpas entonces, pero por favor controlese.

La Mizukage sonrió de una forma dulce mientras un horrible escalofrío recorría la espalda del castaño que solo pudo asentir de forma frenética, en realidad que esa mujer era espeluznante, sin embargo la atención de todos se volvió a desviar al examen Chūnin al escuchar un fuerte grito, al parecer el examen estaba terminando.

— _En verdad que estos ninjas son interesantes, sus habilidades de recolección y esos ojos tan extraños en esos dos chicos... Es interesante._

Los pensamientos de la mujer Sitri se vieron interrumpidos por el grito que se escucho.

— _¡Woaw Callate cara cortada! ¡Yo no me rindo ni tampoco huyo! ¡Asi que deja de intentar asustarme porque no lo lograras! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, recuerdalo!._

En su lugar Mei sonrió con diversión mientras el resto del lugar estaba en silencio.

— Es ese mocoso de nuevo.

— Que gran falta de respeto.

Azazael miraba con mas intriga las reacciones de los ninjas presentes, ahora no le quedaban dudas, ese chico rubio era despreciado por casi todos los presentes, solo quedaba saber el motivo.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

La tensión que hace solo unos momentos se sentía, había sido aligerada enormemente gracias al pequeño discurso de Naruto, los presentes tomaron el coraje que les hacia falta y reafirmaron su decisión de quedarse en la espera de la ultima pregunta.

— _**Compañero, ¿porque dijiste eso? Ahora tendras mas oponentes, muchos se iban a rendir y tu ya tenias pasado tu examen, con mi ayuda por cierto.**_

La respuesta que recibió el dragón hizo que una gran sonrisa de dientes afilados se forma en su rostro.

— _Sera mas divertido._

Las ganas de batalla en las palabras del chico solo hizo que el gran dragón se carcajeara con alegría, esta es la clase de portador que quería, no podía estar mas feliz.

— Muy bien... Al parecer nadien se retirara... Solo me queda decirles a todos aquellos que se quedaron... ¡Felicidades han pasado la primera prueba de este examen Chūnin!.

Los gestos de sorpresa no se hicieron de esperar, sin embargo Naruto solo sonrió levemente antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a dormitar.

— _Exámenes Chūnin... Me pregunto que vendra ahora... Solo espero que no sea otro estupido examen escrito... Quiero volver a pelear contra Sasuke, Sakura también se ha echó fuerte... Se que muchos todavía me miran como el payaso de la clase y me subestiman ¡Ja! Que sigan creyendo eso, no me importa, de echo me es mas beneficioso de ese modo... Pero... Todavía no puedo alcanzar el Balance Breaker... Aunque las distintas formas que he visto de como utilizar la Boosted Gear son en verdad fascinantes... Creo que intentare replicar ese modo de uso... Para la próxima ves intentare sacar mis alas de dragón, seria genial poder hacer eso... ¿Me echaras una mano compañero?._

Naruto pregunto mientras estaba sentado en la gran cabeza del dragón emperador rojo, vistiendo con las mismas vestimentas que este le obligaba a usar.

— _**Sera algo fácil... Compañero siento una presencia acercandose rápidamente, sera mejor que despiertes.**_

Naruto levanto la vista de su lugar para ver como la ventana del salón se destruía en mil pedazos, mientras una especie de telón con una extraña leyenda escrita en el se abría delante de ellos, mientras tapaba a un ligeramente molesto Ibiki.

" _ **La increíble Anko Mitarashi, ha llegado! "**_

Esa era la leyenda escrita en la lona, mientras en medio de esta aparecía una mujer que debería de estar en sus veinte años de edad, de cabello morado atado en forma de piña, la banda ninja de la aldea de la hoja en su frente, ojos color ámbar, muchos tuvieron ligeras hemorragias nasales al verla dado que su vestimenta solo consistía en una camisa de malla, dejando que su sujetador fuera visible, una minifalda que apenas y cubría lo necesario y un gran abrigo de color café.

— ¡Muy bien gusanos! ¡Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y soy la encargada de hacerles el segundo examen! ¡Bien si están listos siganme al área numero 44! ¡Vamos!.

Un profundo silencio se formo en el lugar, aunque a Anko eso no le importara en lo mas mínimo, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo y molestar un poco a Ibiki, algo los interrumpió a todos.

— Jajajaja si, ya estaba que me moría de aburrimiento en este lugar, ¡Vamos mujer loca! ¡Una carrera para ver quien llega primero!.

Y sin pausas ni demoras, Naruto rompió una ventana al saltar por esa misma mientras se dirigía de forma veloz hacia el área de entrenamiento numero cuarenta y cuatro.

— ¿Ese Gaki me desafío?... ¡Bien!.

Y sin decir nada mas la mujer se lanzo por otra ventana mientras comenzaba a perseguir al rubio para tratar de ganarle en llegar al área de entrenamiento, ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes.

— Y esa mujer es nuestra censor.

Murmuro Neji Hyūga con voz monótona, sin embargo algo le hizo voltear hacia la derecha, y lo que temía se hizo realidad, a su compañero de equipo le salían llamas de los ojos y se levanto con su puño en alto.

— ¡Si, yo también me apunto! ¡Con mis llama de la juventud es imposible que pierda!.

Lee se lanzo por donde había salido Naruto mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, muchos al ver eso, siguieron el ejemplo y pronto el salón se hayaba completamente desértico, quedando solamente en ese lugar los Chūnin que hacían de centinelas y el mismo Ibiki.

— ... Hablaremos despues con Anko.

Eso fue lo único que dijo el ninja mientras comenzaba a recoger las pruebas, una por una, deteniéndose en una en particular.

— _I-mposible... Este respondió a todas las preguntas incluso a la décima... "Un ninja no puede elegir que misiones llevar a cabo o no, solo le queda seguir haciéndose fuerte para que sus personas importantes no mueran" ... Realmente eres interesante, Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Donde estaban los observadores, estos se comenzaron a levantar para marcharse, mientras algunos otros se dedicaban a comentar lo que vieron en el primer examen con sus colegas.

El Hokage y sus invitados también estaban teniendo una pequeña charla.

— Y diganme... ¿Que les ha parecido el examen hasta el momento?.

Pregunto Hiruzen mientras como era costumbre en el, sacaba su fuel pipa y comenzaba a fumar, la primera en hablar fue la hermosa Mizukage, que estaba sentada en un cómodo lugar, por precaución el castaño de nombre Issei están bien lejos de ella, por que lo podría terminar matando.

— Sin duda a sido interesante de presenciar estos exámenes, lastima que tengamos que esperar por tantos días, con su permiso me retiro, estoy muy cansada, también espero que durante estos días podamos hablar de la alianza.

Sin decir mas la Mizukage se levantó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchandose, Ao la seguía de cerca, mientras los hombres presentes no le quitaban el ojo de encima a la bella mujer.

— ¿Por que todos se retiran? ¿El examen ya acabo? — Pregunto Azazael con curiosidad, mientras se sentía un poco decepcionado el esperaba un poco más.

Sin embargo la risa del Hokage sólo los dejo confusos.

— No, el examen esta lejos de terminar todavía, la siguiente prueba... Es donde mas de la mitad de los jóvenes que estában viendo a haces momentos... Mueren — Hiruzen solo los vio con seriedad, observando sus reacciones.

El ángel caído solo asiento con rostro serio, mientras los demas que eran las chicas y sus sirvientes se mostraron horrorizados ante sus palabras.

— ¡¿Q-que fue lo que dijo?! ¡¿Ellos morirán?!.

El mas impactado de todo esto era Issei que rápidamente se acerco al anciano con tal de tomarlo del cuello de sus ropas, esto era algo simplemente inhumano, algunos de esos chicos tenían la edad de Koneko y Gasper, algunos la suya, era algo horroroso de pensar que ellos morirían haciendo esta prueba, y estos sujetos se la tomaban tan a la ligera, no les molestaba que esos chicos murieran, de echo parecía algo bastante normal por la manera en la que se comportaban.

— ¡Issei! — Llamo Rias preocupada tratando de detener a su peón, sin embargo este no le hizo caso y siguió avanzando con hostilidad contra el anciano.

Sin embargo antes de que diera algún otro paso, sintió el filo de una katana en su cuello, así como todos los presentes, explosiones de humos se habían generado al lado de ellos, de los cuales una gran cantidad de enmascarados habian aparecido y los tenían inmovilizados al tener Kunai y espadas cortas, apuntando a sus puntos vitales.

— Amenaza detectada, hostilidad contra el maestro Hokage, plan a realizar, exterminación de todos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de los presentes, aunque Azazael ya tenia preparada una lanza de luz y Kiba igualmente tenia una espada en su mano, era los únicos que habían alcanzado a reaccionar a tiempo, el resto no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

— Un examen Chūnin, no es un simple juego, es algo muy serio, la vida de nuestros jóvenes ninjas es puesta en riesgo, para probar sus habilidades, se que no es la manera mas correcta de hacerlo... Pero... Lo correcto y incorrecto no importa mucho en este mundo en el cual nosotros los ninjas vivimos, si cumplimos nuestras misiones, no nos importaría perder a uno o dos compañeros, pero siempre trataremos de no perder a ninguno... Es la única manera de hacernos fuertes, al llevar nuestras vidas al límite, ustedes son de otra tierra, de otro lugar tienen formas distintas de ver el mundo... Solo por esta ves dejare pasar esto. ¡Anbu Retirense!.

— ¡Entendido!.

Ante la orden de su Hokage, todos los Anbu se fueron en explosiones de humo, no hubo duda en ellos en ningún momento, perfectos soldados que cumplían las ordenes de su jefe sin vacilaciones.

— Realmente lamento este vergonzoso echo, no se volvera a repetir — Rias se disculpo mientras hacia una reverencia, Hiruzen solo sonrió con amabilidad, algo que comenzaba a molestar a los jovenes demonios.

— No, no hay problema alguno... Esta prueba que viene a continuación lamentablemente no la podremos observar, durara cinco días, dentro de cinco días disfruten de la aldea, hay algunos buenos lugares donde pueden pasar un buen rato... Ahora tengo asuntos que atender con el Gobernador y la Mizukage... Si me disculpan.

Ante las palabras del Hokage, Azazael se levanto de su lugar mientras comenzaba a seguir al anciano pero antes de irse les dedico unas palabras a sus alumnos.

— Bueno yo también me voy, recuerden que no deben de meterse en problemas chicos... Nos vemos.

Sin decir mas Azazael se fue, mientras en el lugar solo quedaban los grupo de Gremory y Sitri.

— Bucho... ¿Realmente esta bien esto? — Pregunto Issei mientras miraba a su ama.

Rias solo se acerco a el, y lo envolvía en un abrazo de pechos, mientras lo acariciaba cual mascota.

— No, no esta nada bien... Muchos de esos chicos morirán, todo para que sus aldeas sigan progresando — Rias miro disimuladamente a su caballero, Yūto Kiba, por que de algún modo esto le hacia acordarse del experimento de la espada sagrada.

— Ellos... Serán como yo... ¡Bucho debemos de hacer algo! — Exigió Kiba mientras tomaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

— Rias... El poco tiempo que estado con estos ninjas me ha dado a entender una sola cosa... Ellos no desaprovechan ninguna oportunidad, ni por mas vil y traicionera que sea, mientras puedan obtener algo a su favor, ellos lo harán... Lo que veo durante este examen Chūnin, es una gran oportunidad para completar mis piezas... Porque muchos ninjas morirán — Palabras frías y un poco crueles fueron las que pronuncio la heredera Sitri mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

— ¿Que esta sugiriendo Kaicho? — Pregunto la reina de Sona, Tsubaki, mientras miraba con intriga a su rey.

Sin embargo la que contesto fue la peliplatino.

— ... Que los ninjas que mueran podrán convertirse en demonios, por Bucho o Kaicho, al ser reencarnados por las _Evil Pieces._

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Koneko mientras la idea de reclutar a un ninja resonaba con fuerza por las mentes de ambas herederas, estas se miraron un momento entre ellas, antes de asentir y hablarles a sus respectivos siervos.

— Chicos nos meteremos a ese segundo examen y observaremos...

— Las batallas que se estén llevando a cabo, y si algún ninja resulta muerto y lo reencarnaremos, al menos a si salvaremos a al menos unos cuantos, pero no nos meteremos en sus batallas solo observaremos.

Rias y Sona hablaron con seriedad mientras sus sirvientes asentían con seriedad, seria algo difícil de ver, pero no había otra opción.

— ... Ellos se encuentran por haya.

Koneko señalo con su dedo mientras miraba en la dirección del sur, todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de manera normal, para despues comenzar a dirigirse por donde los guiaba la chica, el grupo Sitri habia tomado un camino diferente para no llamar la atencion, separandose de el grupo Sitri.

* * *

 **...o0o...Área de entrenamiento numero 44...o0o...**

* * *

El área de entrenamiento numero 44, se trataba de un inmenso bosque de enormes arboles y densos arbustos, en el cual el sonido de bestias salvajes era escuchado a cada segundo, además de que por ser tan denso el follaje de este bosque era difícil de saber si era de noche o de día, justo en una de las muchas entradas de este lugar se podía ver a cierto equipo Gennin, que esperaban pacientemente a que le abrieran la puerta para ingresar y realizar el examen, el cual consistía en conseguir los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, ellos ya tenian uno en su poder, por lo cual solo les hacia falta uno, esa era la prueba, conseguir el pergamino que les faltaba de un equipo rival.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban en espera que diera la hora indicada mientras miraban con seriedad el bosque delante de ellos.

— Puede que me hayas ganado en llegar mocoso, pero al parecer ahora no estas tan alegre jejejeje — Fiel a su costumbre Anko, se acerco al rubio y sin que este pudiera evitarlo, la hermosa y espeluznante mujer había lamido su mejilla derecha.

— ¡O-oye ¿que haces?! — Pregunto Naruto con la cara roja mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, eso no se lo esperaba.

La mujer simplemente sonrió y volvió a su lugar para hablarle a todo mundo.

— Es una degenerada, Naruto no seas idiota y te quedes mirándola embobado — Sakura le dio un zape a Naruto, mientras en su frente se podían apreciar una gran cantidad de venas rojas.

Sasuke no le presto atención a eso, el estaba todavía pensando en la pelea que todo antes de que el primer examen comenzara, contra aquel ninja de cejas pobladas y como este le mostró ese increíble Taijutsu.

— _Sin duda impresionante... Pero no al nivel de rapidez y fuerza de Naruto_ — Eran los pensamientos del Uchiha que miraba con ganas de pelea a Naruto.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke al igual que el de muchos otros fueron interrumpidos por la fuerte voz de Anko Mitarashi.

— ¡Muy bien mocosos! ¡Ya conocen las reglas, lleguen al centro del campo de entrenamiento que es donde esta la torre! ¡Solo tienen un plazo máximo de cinco días, no se olviden que deben de llegar con un par de pergamino, el del cielo y la tierra! ¡Robenselo a otro equipo, no importa el método, solo cumplan su misión!... ¡Ho! Una ultima cosa... ¡No se mueran!.

Ante las ultimas palabras de Anko, las puertas fueron abiertas de inmediato, los jóvenes ninja ingresaron de forma rápida por las puertas de malla electrificada, mientras rápidamente se subían a los arboles y comenzaban a saltar en ellos con tal de cumplir la segunda parte del examen Chūnin, Anko sonrió mientras miraba por donde había ingresado el Uzumaki.

— Jejejeje veamos cuanto aguantas rubio — Relamiéndose los labios la mujer saco de su gabardina una pequeña caja con dangos que inmediatamente comenzó a comer, felizmente.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

— Naruto, Sakura ustedes vayan al lado mio, Naruto tu el izquierdo, sakura tu el derecho, Naruto crea un clon y que este valla en la retaguardia — fue lo que ordenó Sasuke, tomando el rol de líder, Sakura obedeció sumisamente mientras comenzaba a saltar alrededor de Sasuke, atenta a lo que le rodeaba.

— Solo por esta vez Sasuke... **Shadow of Clon.**

Al lado de Naruto se origino una pequeña explosión de humo de la cual una copia de el mismo fue visible, esta se posiciono un par de metros atrás de ellos, así sus cuatro puntos de ataque estarían cubiertos.

Después de avanzar por mas de una hora y media por ese bosque y evitando un par de ataques de animales salvajes, el equipo siete comenzaba a desesperarse por encontrar un oponente con el cual luchar y obtener un pergamino, mas específicamente el de la tierra, que era el que les hacia falta para pasar la prueba.

De pronto ante la curiosidad de Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto se habia parado en seco mientras parecía estar olfateando el aire.

— Olor a menta... — Murmuro Naruto mientras seguía olfateando el aire como si fuera una especie de perro.

Esta era una de las habilidades que había aprendido al observar a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig, había uno el cual usaba una minúscula porción del poder de Ddraig para aumentar de forma increíble sus sentidos, el olfato era el mas afectado, Naruto aprendio a como hacerlo y ahora podía detectar a los enemigos con facilidad por olfato, obviamente Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban enterados de esta habilidad de su compañero.

— ¿Menta? — Se pregunto Sakura en voz alta mientras veía en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a sus enemigos, sin embargo ella no tenia los sentidos tan desarrollados como Naruto.

—¿Cuantos son? — Pregunto Sasuke mientras también comenzaba a mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar al enemigo, estaba a punto de activar su Sharingan, cuando un sonido metálico llego a sus oídos.

Naruto miro con seriedad al sujeto que había intentado cortarle el cuello, tenia el cabello de color castaño, traje color grisáceo con antibalas y hombreras metálicas, en sus brazos como en sus piernas habían protectores, en su frente estába la banda ninja de la aldea de la cascada.

— Eres rápido niño — Fue lo que el sujeto dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás para esquivar una patada de Naruto.

Sakura observo con preocupación a su compañero, pero no era porque lo habían atacado o algo por el estilo, si no por ver como lentamente la cara inocente y estúpida que siempre portaba su compañero, se desvanevia y daba paso a una mirada neutra y calucradora, misma cara que había empezado a mostrar hace días atras cada vez que entrenaban.

— En verdad querías matarme, si no me hubiera protegido a tiempo seguramente mi cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo — Fue la respuesta en tono neutro de Naruto.

— **¡Element Fire: Great Balls of Fire!.**

Una asfixiante bola de fuego de tamaño mediano paso entre Naruto y el ninja de la cascada, mientras ambos saltaban hacia atrás para no quemarse, Naruto vio a Sasuke que miraba con seriedad al sujeto, el había sido el causante de la bola de fuego.

— ¡Sasuke atrás de ti! — Advirtió Naruto justo a timpo para que Sasuke diera un par de mortales hacia atrás y quedando en la rama de un árbol mientras donde antes estaba mas de quince Shuriken se clavaran con fuerza.

— Realmente los ninjas de Konoha son gente habilidosa — En la copa de un árbol se encontraba un sujeto que vestia igual que el primero que había aparecido, el también portaba la banda ninja de la aldea de la cascada, lo mas distingible era la cicatriz en su rostro.

Un silencio se formo en el lugar mientras los dos sujetos se agrupaban al igual como lo hicieran el grupo de Naruto, Sasuke había sacado sus Shuriken son hilos ninja y Sakura ya tenía sus puños revestidos con piedras, Naruto saco otro Kunai teniendo ahora dos.

— Si nos entregan el pergamino, no tendremos que lastimarlos... Mucho — Ofreció el sujeto de la cicatriz mientras miraba atentamente las acciones de los ninjas de la hoja.

— Estaba a punto de ofrecerles lo mismo, pero creo que todos sabemos que hablar es algo inútil e innecesario por lo cual los derrotaremos y nos quedaremos con su pergamino — Sasuke entro en pose de pelea mientras hacia girar los shuriken en sus costados.

Nuevamente el silencio reino por el lugar, sin embargo los ligeros olfateós al aire de Naruto, llamo la atención de los ninjas de la cascada, Naruto comenzó a mirar hacia los lados y después dirigió su vista al cielo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco, dado que volando sobre sus cabezas se encontraba una chica pelo verde de ojos naranjas, de su espalda dos alas sobresalian, alas de insecto.

— Lo sabia... El olor a menta que siempre estubo a mi lado durante el primer examen y ahora aqui... Eres tu Fū ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Naruto mientras enfocaba mejor a la chica que parecía un poco menor que el, aunque se perturbo un poco por la enorme sonrisa que tenia la chica.

— ¡Los Zorros tiene buen olfato ¿no?! ¡Si, los Zorros tienen un gran olfato! ¡y Naruto Uzumaki tiene un gran olfato! ¡Por lo cual no hay dudas, tu eres como yo! — Exclamo la chica sonriendo con alegría, pero sus ojos se podían notar un poco vacíos.

— _Es como Fū... ¡Un Jinchūriki! ¡El debe de ser Uzumaki Naruto!_ — Fue el pensamiento un poco acobardado del castaño, mas su compañero de la cicatriz en el rostro solo sonrió de forma emocionada.

— Te lo vuelvo a decir Fū... No soy como tu — Fue la respuesta de Naruto mientras apartaba un poco la mirada, sin embargo fue enviado a volar producto de una gran patada de la chica que había roto completamente la formación de el equipo siete.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Nosotros somos iguales! ¡Debemos de ser amigos! !Solo nos tenemos a nosotros! ¡A nadien mas, estamos solos!... Por eso... Te haré entrar en razón a base de golpes... Hasta que aceptes ser un Jinchūriki — Desapareciendo a velocidad anormal, Fū sobrevoló la tierra mientras intentaba tomar a Naruto del cuello, sin embargo este desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo.

— ¡Que así sea! — Exclamo Naruto apareciendo detrás de ella, mientras le daba una gran patada en la nuca, enviado a estrellarse a Fū contra el suelo, sin embargo no pudo celebrar al tener que esquivar un gancho derecho.

Naruto tuvo que dar un mortal hacia atrás mientras esquivaba los múltiples puñetazos y patadas que le enviaba el tipo de la cicatriz, cuando estaba a punto de ser golpeado, fue tacleado por Fū que lo hizo estrellarse contra un gran árbol.

— ¡Dije que te haría entrar en razón y hací lo hare! ¡No se meta nadien! — Ante las palabras de la Jinchūriki, los compañeros de esta asintieron, mientras daban un paso hacia atrás, un nuevo par de alas salió de la espalda de Fū mientras se dirigía hacia donde había caído Naruto.

— No te dejare tan fácil — Sasuke intento ir hacia la peliverde, sin embargo fue interceptado por el castaño, que se coloco delante de el.

El sujeto de la cicatriz se posicionó delante de Sakura, impidiéndole el paso, esa no era la batalla de ninguno de ellos.

— Lo lamento, pero cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a esa chiquilla no hay nadien que le haga cambiar de parecer, no es como si me importe mucho que muera o no, pero prefiero no estar de su lado malo... Por lo cual yo seré su oponente... Mi nombre es Kenta, Gennin de la aldea oculta de la cascada, un placer — el castaño se presento de manera relajada mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

El sujeto al lado de el y que le impedía el paso a Sakura, solo movió sus labios, para hablar, mientras se apuntaba a la cicatriz que habia en su rostro.

— Esta cicatriz que tengo me la hizo Fū cuando perdió el control de la cosa que esta en ella, por lo cual la odio... Si termina muerta me haría muy feliz, ese rubio es fuerte, mas que yo de echo, me pude dar cuanta al cruzar un par de golpes con el, mientras pueda matar a Fū estaré dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que pueda jejejeje... Mi nombre es Scar, por cierto — Presentandose el sujeto solo sonreía de forma feliz.

Sakura apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba con odio a aquellos ninjas, Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones que la pelirrosa.

— S-son... ¡Unas personas horribles! — Grito Sakura, ella por mas que Naruto fuera odioso y una plaga, nunca le desearía la muerte, el era su compañero ante todo, eso era algo imposible de hacer, simplemente sentía mucho enojo contra estas personas.

Sin embargo le sorprendió ver como Sasuke tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Se ve que ustedes no conocen a Naruto... El nunca mataría por un tonto pergamino, es verdad que lo necesitamos para pasar... ¿Pero el asesinar por algo así? No me hagan reír, Naruto derrotara a esa chica y no la matara — Sasuke recordó lo ocurrido en el país de las olas.

— Je, eso lo veremos después... Por ahora nosotros acabaremos con ustedes — El castaño se movió a una buena velocidad y fue contra Sasuke lanzando una rápida secuencia de patadas y puños, sin embargo Sasuke los evadia todos, lentamente se comenzaron a alejar.

— Supongo que yo tendre que pelear contra ti, pero antes de eso... ¿Eres hombre o mujer?.

Una gran vena se formo en la frente de Sakura mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, trazo un par de sello de manos antes de exclamar con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus dos puños con dirección al sujeto.

— **¡Element Earth: Rock Drills! (Elemento Tierra: Rocas perforadoras).**

Ante la sorpresa del Gennin, los puños que estaban recubiertos con rocas, pequeños proyectiles filozos fueron lanzados de este, mientras a medida que eran lanzados eran regenerados en los puños de Sakura, haciendo que estos llovieran con fuerza sobre el.

— Interesante al parecer eres un poco fuerte... Me divertire contigo... **Element Wind: Violent Court (Elemento Viento: Corte violento)** — Esquivando los proyectiles de Sakura, Scar comenzó a correr por todos los lugares mientras detrás suyo quedan insertados los fragmentos de roca, en arboles y el suelo, sin embargo al saltar en el aire y dándose media vuelta, de su boca un fino y peligroso viento salio.

Cuyo único objetivo era el cuello de Sakura.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Naruto se alcanzo a recuperar en el aire, al realizar un participar de volteretas en el mismo, mientras veía con ciertas sorpresa como la chica de Taki, derrumbaba sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo un inmenso árbol, sus ojos naranjas lo vieron directamente, no habían mas que deseos de batalla en esos ojos.

— _**Compañero tendrás que pelear, no puedes estar evadiendo sus golpes todo el tiempo, tienes que contraatacar**_ — Hablo con voz autoritaria el dragón de la joya, mientras un leve resplandor verde era visible en el dorso de la mano derecha de Naruto.

— ... Entendido.

Naruto evadió una patada descendente de Fū, justo a tiempo para tomar uno de sus brazos y estrellarla contra el suelo, volviendo a reafirmar su agarre levanto sin mucha dificultad a la chica para volver a estrellarla contra el suelo, luego comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje durante unos segundos antes de lanzar lo mas lejos que sus fuerzas le permitieron a la ninja.

— ¡Cough! — Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Fū al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra la dura corteza de un árbol, sus ojos miraron hacia el frente y vio al Uzumaki que lentamente se ponía en posee de batalla.

Un gran enojo se apodero de su ser, se suponía que ellos eran Jinchūriki, se debían de entender perfectamente, que el compartía su mismo dolor, de toda la gente del mundo deseaba hacer mas que nunca a otro Jinchūriki su amigo... Pero...

— _**Debes de aceptarlo Fū, ese chico no es un Jinchūriki, no es como tu, perdiste tu tiempo al venír a esta aldea, el no entiende tu dolor —**_ El siete colas le recordaba la cruel realidad, una que se negaba a aceptar.

— _¡No digas eso! ¡entonces si eso es verdad ¿por que tiene mi misma mirada?! ¡esa mirada que ha visto lo peor del mundo! ¡no lo entiendo solo un Jinchūriki es capaz de tener esa mirada! Pero si el no es un Jinchūriki... ¿porque la tiene?... La respuesta es fácil... El sello que contiene a su Bijū es tan bueno que apenas y deja salir su presencia... Si lo ataco el se vera en la obligación de romper una parte de ese sello y entenderá que es como yo..._ ¡Ya no estaré sola! ¡tendre un amigo! — Fū salio de la corteza del árbol mientras una capa de chacra rojo y burbujeante la comenzaba a rodear, en su espalda baja una cola se comenzaba a formar.

Naruto miro con sorpresa el aumento de poder de la chica, reafirmando su postura la espero... Pero luego el cambio de opción al comenzar a correr hacia Fū mientras un torbellino de fuego naranja comenzaba a rodear sus puños.

— ¡Aaaaaaaa!

— **¡Aaaaaaaa!.**

Un levantamiento de polvo se origino así como la tierra tembló ante el choque de los puños de ambos, Jinchūriki vs Sekyuuritei, la batalla mas difícil de Naruto estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **¿Que podría decir de este capitulo?.**

* * *

 **1.-** Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida, y eso que trate de hacerlo lo mas resumido posible, espero y la lectura no se les haya echo pesada.

2.- Mierda, que es difícil de manejar tantos personajes, mi cabeza echaba humo pensando en las formas de hacer que todos tengan participación en las conversaciones, después me acorde que en las novelas siempre al grupo Sitri lo dejan en segundo plano, por cual lamentablemente tuve que hacer lo mismo, pero en el próximo capitulo ellos tendran protagonismo y digo todos no solamente Sona y Tsubaki.

3.- Lamentablemente Fū me salio un poco Ooc, no quería hacerlo pero al final fue algo inevitable.

4.- Para aquellos que se preguntaban sobre Haku alfin a aparecido, pero el tendrá su protagonismo mas adelante, al igual que su equipo.

5.- La Mizukage, el Hokage y Azazael, tendran su protagonismo mas adelante, no se desesperen amig s.

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos.**

 **sugerencia, opinión, dudas o review aquí abajo.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola compañeros de Fanfiction, soy el Buhocosmico y hoy les traigo la continuación de está historia, que al parecer se está volviendo cada vez más emocionante, buenoooo como no los quiero aburrir más, los dejare con el capitulo y ya, ¡oh! Pero antes contestare sus review...**

 **Review:**

 **Reptilian95:** Será un mini-harem compañero, las chicas se irán revelando a medida que avance la historia.

 **alexsennin9999:** No te preocupes compañero que no pienso hacer nada de esas parejas que mencionaste, trataré de utilizar a chicas que no salen muy a menudo.

 **zeon480** : Eso lo veremos pronto jejeje trataré de hacerla lo más épica posible.

 **shaoran ootsusuki** : Jejeje os tomaré la sugerencia camarada, agradezco tus ideas, a decir verdad también tenía planeado darle algo así, de echo planeó darle dos poderes más aparte de la Boosted Gear, uno tú ya lo has dicho, y el otro creo que lo veremos en las eliminatorias jejeje.

 **thejohan8547** ; Sona ya tiene su papel definido en mi historia jejeje y en este capitulo ella tiene participación, aunque la hay más en el que viene jejeje.

 **caballerooscuro117** : jejeje Rías y Sona causaran uno que otro problemilla pero más la pelirroja, sólo puedo decir que ella hará enfadaba ha alguien muy peligroso jejeje, bueno, bueno, es mejor que leas el capitulo para que comprendas jejeje y en cuanto a Mei, yo realmente no la he visto en muchos fic, por lo cual considero seriamente incluirá, aunque todavía todo está en mi cabeza.

 **Guest1** : Realmente a los de los compañeros de Fu, no van a tomar ninguna importancia en mi historia, por eso decidí crear esos dos Oc (nada importantes), que son fáciles de manejar a usar a los dos compañeros que participaron en el cannon con Fu, me ahorre en buscar sus habilidades y su personalidad, me evite llenarme la cabeza de información inútil.

 **Yoshuco** : En cuanto a donde está Kurama, no puedo decirle o daré spoiler, pero sí te diré que ese Zorro sí que causará problemas, sólo te puedo decir que aparecerá en la final de los exámenes chunin.

 **nts dragneel** : Jejeje sí ellas sí que son malvadas, pero no veo de que hay que sorprenderse después de todo ellas son demonios, siempre he visto que en los fic de esta serie bajan mucho a los demonios, yo quiero tratar de que se compórten un poquito más como demonios.

 **Alex** : Amigo siento desilucionarte pero Naruto no será un jinchuriki en mi historia... Será algo más.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Jejeje sí Fu me salió un poco loquilla, pero en este capitulo se arreglarán las cosas jejeje.

 **Shinigami dxd** : En cuanto al jinchuriki (no me acuerdo de tú pregunta, lamento sí no es está la respuesta que esperabas) este sera... Mmm me es algo difícil de explicar porque sí te lo digo terminare revelando todo lo que tengo planeado para la historia y no quiero eso. En cuanto a tú recomendación para el mini-harem, creeme que lo pensare, después de todo me agrada mucho Koneko y tienes razón ella casi nunca está sí no está toda la nobleza, sí hay más personas que le agrade Koneko la terminare incluyendo jejeje.

 **E** : Esa es la que está en mi segunda prioridad en actualizar compañero.

 **Zafir09** : Lo digo de nuevo amigo, Naruto no se unirá a ninguna facción, tengo planes más grandes para el, en cuanto a Fu, todavía estoy pensando en su destino, pero no le veo futuro al lado de algun séquito de demonios sirviendo como una mascota.

 **ShinigamiDragnelOtsususki** : Gracias camarada, aquí está la continuación.

 **Notemix doragon** : Jajaja sí lees el resumen veras que Fu ya está confirmada jejeje.

 **Ayato Namikaze** ; Compañero no sabes lo alegre que me puse cuando leí esas palabras, de mis ojos bajaban lágrimas en forma de cascadas T-T, casi todos me criticaron por la personalidad de Fu jejeje disfruta el capitulo.

 **Notemix doragon** : No te preocupes camarada que no pienso "ponerle una correa" a Naruto al hacer que se una a alguna facción, Naruto recorrera otro camino jejeje.

 **marcos01morales** : aquí la continuación jejeje.

 **Xrosloading** : Lo siento compañero pero esa chica definitivamente no aparecerá, estoy hastiado de tanto leer sobre ella, y definitivamente no me pondré a escribir sobre ella, creo que acabaría loco sí hago eso.

 **Muy bien siendo esos todos los review creo que ahora pasaremos al capitulo (¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!), ¡Disfrutenlo y nos leemos al final!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA, DESDE ESTE CAPITULO EN ADELANTE APARECERÁN TÉCNICAS Y LIGEROS ELEMENTOS DE OTRAS SERIES, ADEMÁS DE TÉCNICAS DE MI INVENCIÓN CONSIDERENSE ADVERTIDOS!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4** : Dragon Rojo v/s Insecto de siete colas.

El bosque de la muerte, es un lugar de entrenamiento donde solo es abierto para los examenes Chunin, que se lleva a cabo una vez al año, es uno de los sitios mas peligrosos que se conocen dentro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, de almenos unos diez kilometros cuadrados y hoy es el dia donde el examen de cinco dias para llegar a la torre que se encuentra dentro de este bosque, es que comienza, los grupos ya han sido designados y los objetivos esclarecidos, ahora solo les queda superar la mision y continuar con vida para seguir hacia adelante.

Y justo en estos momentos se esta llevando a cabo muchas batallas dentro de este peligroso lugar.

— ¡Eres poderoso! ¡Ninja de la Hoja! ¡Pero esto se tiene que terminar!... — El grito resono por todo el bosque mientras un sujeto saltaba de un lugar a otro, de arbol en arbol, mientras esquivaba los multiples disparos de rocas que venian a por el, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a realizar posiciones de manos, lo mas distinguible de este sujeto era la horrible cicatriz que estaba en su rostro.

— ¡CHHHAAAANNNAAARRROOOOO! ¡QUE SOY UNA MUJER! ¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE! — Gritando a todo pulmon, con sus ojos ardiendo de ira, una chica de almenos doce o trece años de edad, de cabello color rosa, era la responsable de esos cientos de proyectiles que volaban con fuerza contra su oponente de sus manos recubiertas con rocas, esta tan pronto se iba acabando al mismo tiempo se iba regenerando.

Una gran sonrisa sinica se formo en los labios de Scar mientras terminaba sus ultimos sellos de manos, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y al momento de expulsarla exclamo.

— ¡Element Wind: Big Push! (Elemento Viento: Gran empuje) — Ante la sorpresa de Sakura, un fuerte viento con la forma de un puño blancoso, salio disparado desde la boca del ninja de la cascada.

Sin tener tiempo para contrarrestarlo o esquivarlo, Sakura recibio de lleno el jutsu del enemigo.

— ... ¡Mierda! — Exclamó con fuerza al momento que era enviada a estrellarse contra la dura corteza de uno de los muchos arboles que habia por este lugar.

— Este es el fin, ninja de la Hoja, ahora no podras esquivar esto, esta vez sera tu fin... ¡Element Wind: Violent Court!.

El delgado y peligroso viento salio despedido del ninja mientras Sakura veia como lentamente este venia a cortar su ser por la mitad, eso ya lo sabia al anteriormente haber visto como ese peligroso viento habia cortado con suma facilidad mas de diez arboles, sin embargo Sakura solo formo una pequeña sonrisa.

— _¿Hu?..._ — Scar se confundio un poco por la reaccion de una persona que esta a punto de morir, sin embargo su tecnica ya habia alcanzado a la chica por lo cual no le dio importancia...

Sin embargo al momento que su tecnica toco el cuerpo se Sakura, en vez de ver como las entrañas y sangre salia disparado por el aire, solo vio como esta era atravezada como un espejismo y los arboles atras de ella eran derribados sin problemas.

— ¡¿Pero que... ?!.

Los pelos de su nuca se crisparon, un horrible escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal y algo tibio comenzo a descender atraves de su ropa y piel, lentamente bajo la mirada y vio con horror como la punta de un kunai atravezaba sin problemas su corazon.

Una voz se escucho en su espalda, una voz un poco quedraba y que estaba apunto de llorar.

— Reglas en una batalla ninja, nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, mantente alerta en todo momento aun y cuando crees que has ganado, confirma que lo que tienes delante de ti en verdad sea tu enemigo y no un simple Bunshin (clon ilusorio)... Y por ultimo, remata a tu enemigo — Sakura pronuncio esas palabras de manera neutra mientras ponia un nuevo kunai en su enemigo, pero esta vez en su cuello, en su rostro, un delgado camino de lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

— ... Ya veo... ¿Prime-er asesinato, no?... E-esta es la vida que elegimos... *Cuagh* No llores por tu enemigo, Kunoichi de la Hoja... *Cof* ... *Cof*... T-trata de verlo como experiencia para tu proximo combate jejeje... S-sera un honor para mi, ser tu primera muerte... Jaja... Ja.. Ja... — Las risas de Scar se acabaron una vez Sakura rebano su cuello, sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la vida y sus parpados se cerraron lentamente, en su cuerpo ya no habia vida, muerto a la edad de quince años.

— ... Ultima regla y mas importante... No muestres tus emociones a tu enemigo...

Un profundo silencio se formo en el lugar, mientras Sakura veia a su enemigo, ya sin vida, lentamente bajo la mirada y vio sus manos cubiertas de sangre, su labio inferior temblo y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

— ¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿que es esto?! ¡¿Asi es nuestra vida?! ¡¿Solo pelear y morir?!, yo no quiero eso, no quiero, no quiero, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero! — Sakura retrocedio mientras lanzaba muchos gritos al aire y lloraba abiertamente, su maestro les dijo que el primer asesinato siempre seria el mas dificil, que luego se acostumbrarian, pero no habia manera que Sakura se acostumbrara a esta horrible sensacion que estremecia su cuerpo y hacia que sus manos temblaran, ¡Era imposible!.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.

Gritando trataba de que ese horrible sentimiento se fuera de su cuerpo, abrazandose las rodillas, Sakura siguio llorando al lado de aquel que asesino, mientras producto de la sangre que salia del cuerpo de Scar, Sakura comenzaba a quedar rodeada por un charco de brillante sangre roja.

 **...o0o...**

— ¡Element Fire: Great Ball of Fire!.

— ¡Element Water: Wall of Water! (Elemento agua: Muro de Agua).

Sasuke, que habia sido llevado bastante mas lejos de donde su compañera Sakura, la estaba teniendo bastante dificil, dado que a quien se estaba enfrentando era alguien que usaba jutsus de su opuesto, por lo cual no era muy efectivo el Ninjutsu, porque si el lanzaba su jutsu flor del fenix, el enemigo contrarrestaba con el jutsu balas de agua, lanzaba el soplo de Fuego, su enemigo contrarrestaba con gran torrente, lanzaba su bola de fuego el se defendia con el muro de agua... Haciendola resumida, esta bien jodido.

— _... ¡Maldicion este tipo es fuerte!, debo pensar en una manera de ganarle... No sere tan bueno en las estrategias al igual que Sakura, pero al menos no soy tan malo como Naruto_ — Sasuke penso mientras gracias a su sharingan se echaba hacia atras y lograba evadir multiples shuriken que venian a por el, dando un par de saltos de mortal, volvio a tomar distancia.

— Al contrario de Scar-san... Yo no me confiare por solo ser mayor que tu, eres un Uchiha despues de todo y ese ojo loco que tienes es muy molesto... Una vez que te derrote me quedare con ambos — Dijo Kenta mientras sonreia de manera siniestra, sacando dos kunai y empuñando uno en cada mano.

— Lamento decepcionarte, pero este "ojo loco" como tu le dices, permanecera por mucho tiempo mas conmigo — Respondio de manera seria Sasuke mientras el igualmente sacaba dos de sus ultimos kunai.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, pasaron asi medio segundo antes de que el sonido de un ave alzando vuelo fuera la señal para que su batalla volviera a reanudarse.

— ¡Me quedare con ese Sharingan!.

— ¡Tendras que vencerme primero!.

Chispas saltaron por todos lados y el chirriante sonido de metal chocando contra metal se escucho por todo el lugar, Sasuke intento enviar una patada a las costillas de su enemigo.

— ¡Ku! — Kenta apreto los dientes al sentir la patada en sus costillas, no queriendo quedar atras envio su pierna a una patada a las costillas de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, gracias a su Sharingan, Sasuke fue capaz de predecir ese movimiento, dando un pequeño salto fue capaz de evitar esa patada, pero no fue capaz de evitar un fuerte cabezaso en su rostro, sacado de balance Sasuke no fue capaz de evitar que su enemigo realizara rapidamente posiciones de manos y le lanzara un jutsu.

— ¡Element Water: Shockwave! (Elemento Agua: Ola de Choque) — Juntando sus palmas y alzandolas hacia adelante una enorme cantidad de agua fue expulsada de sus manos, las aguas furiosas golpearon fuertemente a Sasuke.

— _... ¡Demonios su rapidez para hacer sellos es asombrosa!, sin embargo... El no tiene lo mismo que yo... ¡Sharingan!... Me siento enfermo de tan solo tener que copiarte... Itachi._

Ante la sorpresa de Kenta, el cuerpo que estaba siendo arrastrado por las furiosas aguas, se disolvio en pequeños y medianos pajaros tan negros como la misma noche, eran cuervos.

— ¿Q-que demonios?... — Kenta vio sorprendido como todo a su alrededor comenzo a cambiar, los arboles se comenzaron a derretir como si fueran alguna clase de sustancia viscosa y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzo a desaparecer.

Pero se vio mas sorprendido al notar como ahora estaba amarrado de pies y manos a una enorme mesa rectangular.

Sonidos, de risas de niños y niñas se comenzo a escuchar por todo el lugar, como si estuviera en algun parque infantil o alguna sala de niños.

— Estas en mi Genjutsu... Aunque no es algo realmente original, si no una mera copia de una tecnica mucho mas aterradora, a este lugar lo llamo... Game Room (Sala de juegos)... Por las proximas cuatro horas tu y yo nos entretendremos usando todos estos juguetes — Una version infantil de Sasuke fue la que aparecio delante de Kenta, usaba un short corto con el diseño de un payaso feliz en su polera y ojos grandes y brillosos.

Pero la perturbadora sonrisa que tenia en su rostro no era para nada divertida.

Atras de Sasuke-chibi, habian muchos mas de el mismo, algunos lo saludaban otros lo ignoraban y algunos solo sonreian.

Kenta trago sonoramente al ver como detras de los Sasuke-chibi, habian una gran cantidad de instrumentos para tortura, serruchos, corta candados, pinzas, ganzuas, y diferentes sierras ademas de kunai y senbon, era lo que se veia a simple vista, y no habia que ser un genio para saber que todas esas cosas iban a ser usadas en su cuerpo.

 **...o0o...**

En el mundo real habian pasado cerca de siete minutos desde que el shinobi de la cascada se habia quedado a medio camino de terminar sus sellos de mano, y ahora estaba inmovil y mirando directamente a los ojos rojos de Sasuke, de pronto espuma comenzo a salir por la boca de Kenta y se desplomo al suelo.

Sasuke jadeaba con fuerza y mucho sudor corria por su rostro, sus ojos Sharingan se desactivaron y tuvo que afirmarse con una rodilla al suelo para no caer.

— _... Podra ser una mera copia del Tsukuyomi de Itachi, pero aun asi me dejo muy cansado... Mis ojos arden... Pero almenos lo derrote_ — Dijo para si mismo Sasuke mientras tomaba uno de sus kunai y se lo lanzaba al craneo al ninja, acabando definitivamente con su vida, se quedo un minuto mirandolo y su rostro serio nunca cambio, despues de todo el ya habia visto muchas muertes a manos de su hermano...

Estaba acostumbrado.

— ... Muy bien tengo que ir donde Sakura...

De pronto unos ruidos llamaron la atencion de Sasuke, por lo cual rapidamente se llevo su mano a su porta armas, sin embargo relajo su postura al ver un inconfundible cabello rosa salir de entre los arbustos, era Sakura.

— ... Ah... Al parecer tambien acabaste... Mi oponente no tenia el pergamino... ¿y el tuyo?.

Sasuke arrugo las cejas al escuchar ese tono vacio en la voz de su compañera, sin embargo al ver sus ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, su ropa y manos llenas de sangre le hizo comprender que su compañera habia realizado su primer asesinato.

— ... No lo tenia... Quizas esa chica que se fue con Naruto lo tenga, como sea lo mejor es ir hacia donde esta Naruto, esa chica se veia fuerte, recuerda que el hoy esta muy limitado, su Boosted Gear esta prohibido, ademas de esas cosas que tiene en sus brazos y piernas... Seguramente necesita ayuda... Andando Sakura — Despues de tomar un respiro Sasuke se levanto y de un prodigioso salto se subio a la rama de un gran arbol, Sakura aparecio a su lado despues de un segundo.

— ... ¿Algun problema? — Pregunto la pelirrosa al ver que Sasuke la estaba observando.

Sasuke solo nego y comenzo a saltar, quizas y esta nueva experiencia a su compañera le serviria en su camino a ser un buen ninja.

 **...o0o...**

Un gran terreno lleno de crateres era visible, algunos arboles habian sido arrancados de raiz y otros destruidos de un solo corte o golpe, saltando por ese lugar se podian ver dos sombras, despues de una gran explosion de humo, se podian ver muchas mas, todas dirigiendose contra un solo objetivo.

— Vaya, en verdad ella es muy fuerte... No le he logrado hacer ningun daño, y al parecer mis clones son inutiles contra ella... Quizas ¿deveria quitarmelas? — Naruto se pregunto a si mismo mientras se miraba sus antebrazos y piernas, sin embargo su monologo se vio interrumpido por una voz en su cabeza.

— _**Compañero, no creo que eso todavia sea necesario, de echo solo has estado peleando con tus clones y ninjutsu, quizas sea el momento de que uses lo que has aprendido en tus inversiones en los recuerdos de tus antecesores...**_.

Naruto escucho la voz de Yang-Ddraig, sin embargo tuvo que volver a poner atencion en la batalla al ver como sus clones habian sido nuevamente derrotados, las mas de cincuenta copias de si misno no fueron un problema para la Jinchuriki.

Naruto trago un poco de saliva mientras veia el nuevo aspecto de la chica de la cascada, sus rasgos faciales se habian intensificado y su cabello se habia erizado, un chacra rojo la estaba envolviendo y una cola se balanceada desde su espalda baja, cuatro alas de insecto vibraban en su espalda a la altura de sus hombros, en el terreno a su alrededor se levantaban pequeñas piedras debido a la presion de chacra.

— _**Uzumaki Narutoooo!.**_

De un momento a otro Fu, se elevo en el cielo y comenzo a rodear a Naruto, de su boca brillantes proyectiles eran enviados contra Naruto, se parecian a escamas.

— ¿En serio?, fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad cegadora, capacidad para volar y estas cosas brillantes... — Naruto comento mientras corria por los alrededores y trataba de esquivar los brillantes proyectiles, realizando unos sellos de mano el tambien inflo su pecho.

— ¡Element Fire: Phoenix Flower! — Muchos y pequeños proyectiles de fuego salieron despedidos de la boca de Naruto mientras impactaban contra los proyectiles de escamas de Fu.

— _**¡Ya lo entendi Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Tu no entiendes mi dolor! ¡Solo creo que eres un niño mimado y consentido de esta aldea! ¡Siempre rodeado de amigos y sonriendo! ¡ y por eso siento que te odio!.**_

Naruto arrugo las cejas al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer ella no conocia nada de el, sus manos se hicieron puños y comenzaron a sangrar.

— ¡Tu no conoces nada de mi! ¡Asi como yo no conozco nada de ti! ¡Ahora tengo muchas ganas de golpearte hasta que me canse!... Pero... No hare eso, te derrotare y luego hablaremos tranquilamente... ¡Antecesores por favor dejen que funcione! ... — Naruto junto sus manos en posicion como si estuviera orando, sin embargo tuvo que deshacer su posicion al ver como Fu nuevamente se lanzo contra el.

— ¡Arrrgg! — Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron un poco en blanco y sangre salio de su boca, el puño de Fu, se hundia con fuerza en su estomago, sin embargo no termino hay dado que Fu, comenzo a arrastar el cuerpo de Naruto por el suelo mientras lo retenia con una mano y con la otra lo golpeaba, un surco de tierra removida se comenzaba a notar, para finalizar Fu levanto el cuerpo de Naruto y lo arrojo contra los arboles, rompiendo y derribando tres arboles Naruto en el cuarto fue a quedar estampado, de su boca sangre salia y su espalda estaba horriblemente dañada.

— _**Este es el fin... Bye bye Uzumaki Naruto...**_

Formandose un enorme puño de chacra delante de Fu, este se levanto en el aire dispuesto a reventar de un solo golpe al rubio.

— _Maldicion... Solo necesito unos dos minutos y ya... Creo que no tengo opcion... ¿estas listo compañero?._

— _**¡Siempre compañero, demostremosle el poder de Sekiryuutei!... Aunque es una lastima, habria sido un buen momento para poner a prueba "esas" habilidades.**_

Naruto solo sonrio y lentamente comenzo a levantar su mano derecha, mientras un resplandor naranjoso y rojo la comenzaba a rodear.

— ¡BOOSTED GE~...!.

— ¡Element Fire: Great Ball of Fire!.

— ¡Element Earth: Rock Drills!.

Sin embargo antes de que Naruto activara su Boosted Gear, una lluvia de pequeños proyectiles de rocas y una gran bola de fuego se interpusieron entre el y Fu, la jinchuriki fue golpeada de forma violenta por las dos tecnicas y Naruto solo solto un suspiro de alivio.

— ... Al parecer ustedes fueron mas rapidos que yo... Sasuke, Sakura — Una media sonrisa se puso en sus labios mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba, viendo como en el mismo arbol que el habia sido enviado, en una de sus ramas las figuras de sus compañeros eran visibles.

— Estas bien machacado dobe... Al parecer ella es muy fuerte... ¡Yo la derrotare, tu descansa! — Exclamo Sasuke mientras sus ojos se volvian rojos con dos comas cada uno alrededor de la pupila.

— ... No, Sasuke-kun, por mucho que tu seas fuerte no podras solo contra ella... Los jinchuriki son masas de increible poder, casi ilimitado, nuestra unica opcion es pelear entre los tres, Naruto tendras que activar tu Boosted Gear, lo siento por pedirte esto pero tendras que llevar tu cuerpo al limite... Es la unica manera — Sakura apreto los dientes mientras aplicaba mas chacra a sus puños para que las rocas se reconstruyeran.

Naruto se levanto y sujetandose el estomago, solo sonrio, ignorando el tono un tanto vacio de su compañera, bueno luego le preguntaria sobre eso.

— ... Lo siento pero, no puedo hacerlo... Sakura, Sasuke, tengo una tecnica que podria acabar con ella... Lo malo es que necesito tiempo para activarla... ¡Consiganme dos minutos y la derrotare! — Naruto les pidio mientras miraba fijamente a ambos.

— ¿Dos minutos? Tsk, no hay problema, ¡Te conseguire cuatro!... Dobe, despues me enseñaras esa tecnica — Ante la sorpresa de Sakura y Naruto, el pelinegro los miro inclinando levemente la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro, igual como lo hizo Kakashi en la batalla contra Zabuza.

Sakura con una pequeño rubor hablo.

— B-bueno si Sasuke-kun te dice que te dara cuatro... ¡Yo me esforzare y te dare tres! ¡Mas vale que tu tecnica funcione Naruto idiota! — Sakura grito mientras se volteaba y miraba a la jinchuriki que se estaba levantando.

Naruto solo asintio y sin querer desperdiciar ningun minuto ni segundo, se sento mientras se cruzaba de piernas y posicionaba sus manos como si estuviera orando y cerraba sus ojos.

— Aqui viene Sakura, estate atenta, yo atacare de frente y tu me daras apoyo desde atras — Dando sus instrucciones Sasuke se lanzo hacia adelante mientras apretaba los puños.

— ¡Chanarrroooo!— Exclamo Sakura mientras levantaba sus manos y cientos de proyectiles de roca comenzaban a llover por el aire.

 **...o0o...**

Lo que nadien sabia y tampoco se habian percatado, es que la batalla de Naruto estubo en todo momento siendo observada cuidadosamente por varias personas, que estaban escondidas entre las copas de los arboles y observaban la batalla atentamente, lo mas destacable de estos individuos era que de su espalda, alas salian como las de un murcielago.

— ... Han llegado los compañeros... — Comento una chica de corto cabello negro y ojos violetas detras de unas gafas, esta chica es Sona Sitri.

— Aunque ese chico lo estubo haciendo bastante bien por si solo, ¿que cree que haga ahora Kaicho? — Una chica de cabello rojizo pregunto mientras miraba atentamente al rubio que no se movia de su estado de concentracion.

— ... Es interesante, siento como su poder sube y baja de manera constante e inestable, como si estuviera tratando de controlar algo que le es muy dificil de hacer... Ademas esa energia que se siente provenir de el, es muy parecida a la de... — Tsubaki se ajusto sus lentes mientras miraba analiticamente al muchacho, menor que ella.

— ... Es igual a la de Hyodo-kun... ¿Que significa eso Kaicho? — Termino la oracion Saji, mientras arrugaba las cejas, ese chico transmitia casi la misma presencia de su amigo, aunque la de este ninja le hacia mas que nada sentir... Miedo.

— Tienes razon Saji, es casi la misma presencia de Issei, pero la de el, es amenazante, mientras la de Issei es mas... Lujuriosa... Ademas lo que el esta haciendo ahora... Es como si estuviera concentrando una gran cantidad de... Magia... Es la primera vez que siento esto desde que llegue a este lugar, realmente es alguien misterioso — Sona murmuro para si misma lo ultimo mientras miraba atentamente al chico.

— En dos minutos veremos que esta tramando — Comento la pelirroja, Tsubasa Yura con seriedad.

 **...o0o...**

Volviendo a la batalla, Sasuke cuando estaba llendo contra la chica de la cascada, abrio sus ojos de manera anormal, dado que de un momento a otro la peliverde habia desaparecido de su campo de vision, su sharingan no fue capaz de seguirla.

Apareciendo por el costado derecho del Uchiha, Fu, conecto un gran puñetazo en la quijada de este, para luego darle una fuerte patada en las costillas, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de dar el tercer golpe, tuvo que saltar para esquivar una lluvia de proyectiles que venian contra ella, haciendo vibrar sus alas y sobrevolar el suelo, fue capaz de esquivarlas, con ojos mas que furiosos vio a la responsable parada en uno de los arboles mas cercanos a ella, estaba a punto de ir hacia alli y derrotarla, sin embargo tuvo que nuevamente esquivar, esta vez al pelinegro, comprendiendo que no podria irse contra Naruto Uzumaki, si no se encargaba de estos dos primeros, se preparo para el contraataque.

— _**Recuerda Fu, no vayas mas haya de la primera cola o perderas el control ademas de dañar tu cuerpo, una cola es tu limite**_ — El siete colas le recordaba su limite, el particularmente no se llevaba mal con Fu, pero tampoco es que se llevara bien, solo era algo que estaba en neutral.

— _Eso lo se... Solo me tengo que liberar de estas molestias... Y luego acabare con Uzumaki Naruto, tenias razon desde el principio, el no me entendera nunca_ — Respondio mentalmente Fu, la decepcion era claramente visible en sus palabras.

Fu, se movio con velocidad y en menos de un segundo y estaba delante de Sasuke de nuevo, aunque era un poco mas baja que este, igualmente gracias a poder volar, le conecto un puñetazo en la cara, dando un rapido giro, con su cola de chacra lo golpeo fuertemente en las costillas un "crack" se escucho.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!.

— ¡Sasuke-Kunn!.

Sasuke se sujeto la costilla rota mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atras, apretando los dientes y aguantando el dolor, se levanto y lanzo un par de puñetazos contra Fu, sin embargo Fu los evadia moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, en un descuido Sasuke recibio una patada en el estomago, sangre fue expulsada de su boca y nuevamente se fue al suelo.

— ¡Desgraciada deja a Sasuke-kunnn! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! —Usando el poco chacra que le queda Sakura disparo como una metralleta mas de cien proyectiles de rocas por segundo, el sudor comenzaba a caer por su rostro y sus piernas temblaban, ella no era una ninja con grandes cantidades de chacra despues de todo, solo tenia lo normal.

— _**Eres molesta... ¡Seven Tail Scales! (Escamas del Siete colas)**_ — De la boca de Fu, muchos pequeños y brillantes proyectiles fueron disparados, con una punteria alarmante cada uno de estos dio contra los de Sakura, haciendo que se anularan entre si.

Nuevamente Fu, desaparecio en un estallido de velocidad para aparecer delante de Sakura, con solo su dedo indice tocando la amplia frente de Sakura, los ojos de la compañera de Sasuke y Naruto, se tornaron blancos y cayo desmayada.

— _... Kuuuu... Maldicion, ya te conseguimos dos minutos con treinta segundos... Ahora es problema tuyo_ — Fueron los ultimos pensamientos de Sasuke antes de quedar inconsciente, debido al dolor en sus costillas y el desgaste de chacra al haber estado peleando en dos batallas.

Cuando Fu, estaba lentamente descendiendo y con Sakura en su mano derecha, un pulso de un increible calor se sintio por todo el lugar, de pronto un proyectil en llamas tan rojas como la sangre, paso al lado de la Jinchuriki, y luego se movio a velocidad tan cegadora que desaparecio de la vista, Fu miro su mano derecha en shock... Por que Sakura ya no estaba en ella.

— _**I-imposible... ¿Cuando tu?...**_ — Las palabras de Fu, murieron en su garganta al ver como ahora delante de ella dos cuerpos, las personas con las que anteriormente estaba peleando eran dejados suavemente afirmados contra un arbol.

— N-naruto idiota te t-tardaste... E-ese pelo esta genial... D-digo... I-idiota — Sakura murmuro mientras abria levemente sus ojos, antes de volver a cerrarlos.

— **Lo siento Sakura, Sasuke, recibieron una paliza, pero no se preocupen ahora, solo duerman...** — Dijo Naruto de forma tranquila mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta.

— _**¿E-en verdad eres Uzumaki Naruto?**_ — Fu estaba realmente sorprendida por la imagen que le mostraban sus ojos.

— **Si, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, debes sentirte afortunada, esta sera la primera vez que pelee en este estado... Por cual no sabria contenerme... Esta es mi carta del triunfo en esta batalla, una tecnica que me permite tener aunque sea temporalmente, los poderes de un dragon, escamas que disipan fuego, unos pulmones que crean fuego, garras tan duras como las de un dragon capaz de cortar acero, alas para volar, esta es mi... ¡Dragon Force! (Fuerza Dragon)** — Naruto exclamo mientras abria los brazos.

La apariencia de Naruto habia cambiado drasticamante, su rostro antes un poco redondo y infantil, habia desaparecido para dar paso a uno afilado y serio, su cabello antes rubio, cambio a uno tan rojo como la sangre, solo las puntas se conservaron de su color rubio natural, sus ojos se volvieron afilados y peligrosos, debajo de sus parpados se podian notar algunas escamas de reptil de color rojo, sus musculos aumentaron, pero debido a su ropa ancha no se pudo notar, ademas de que sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas, sus manos tambien habian cambiado, sus uñas se hicieron garras y ligeras escamas se podian ver, pero lo mas destacable de todo eran dos enormes alas que salian se su espalda, alas de dragon rojo.

 **...o0o...**

Los observadores, estaban sin palabras, la apariencia de ese chico habia cambiado de manera drastica, si antes sentian una ligera amenaza con solo su presencia, ahora definitivamente sentian un escalofrio bajando por sus columnas.

— ¿Q-que es eso? ¿Ese chico es humano? — Una de las peones de Sona, Momo, pregunto mientras retrocedia un poco de manera inconsciente.

— No, ese chico ya no puede ser considerado eso... La energia que se desborda por cada celula de su ser, es la de un Dragon... Con tan solo verlo siento que morire en cualquier momento — Ruruko dijo con un sudor nervioso bajando por su frente.

— E-ese chico... Ya es mucho mas poderoso que yo... Creo que solo Hyodo podria ser un rival para el... — De alguna manera Saji era el que estaba mas mal de todos, sus piernas temblaban y no podia evitar sentir un increible miedo.

— Dragon Force... Asi fue como llamo a ese estado... Segun me acuerdo, era una magia que se uso hace mucho tiempo, esa magia se llamaba "Doragon Sureiya" (Dragón Slayer) y parece ser que este chico es un usuario de está magia, o más específicamente de la "Ka no Metsuryuu Maho" (Dragón Slayer de Fuego)... Sin embargo el nombre que acaba de decir este chico, es igual al estado en el que entraba un Dragon Slayer cuando tenia grandes emociones en su ser, era la Dragon Force, simples humanos eran capaces de matar dragones... Saji, creo que es normal que estes tan asustado — Sona explico con voz grave, viendo el lamentable estado de su peon.

Todos los del consejo estudiantil tragaron saliva sonoramente, por que los dragones eran considerados los mas fuertes y que este chico poseyera tan poderosa magia, era simplemente aterrador.

 **...o0o...**

Naruto comenzo a caminar de manera calmada, sus ojos reptilianos no apartandose de los ojos de Fu.

— **Fu... Tu dijiste que no entiendo tu dolor, que no soy capaz de comprenderte, y que yo siempre he sido feliz en este lugar, rodeado de amigos y gente que se preocupa por mi... Pero estas equivocada, yo nunca fui querido en esta aldea, despreciado, ignorado y odiado, siempre fue asi... Yo vivi una mierda de vida hasta ahora, solo al hacerme fuerte fui capaz de hacer que todo eso parara, sin embargo las miradas llenas de odio y desprecio siguen estando alli... Es horrible ¿no?, el sentimiento de estar solo y saber que no le importas a nadien, yo entiendo tu dolor Fu... Pero no por eso dejare que golpees a mis amigos, los unicos que tengo, Fu, tu me has echo... ¡Enojaaaarrrr!** — Naruto grito o mas bien rugio mientras desplegaba sus alas y se elevaba a velocidad cegadora, un aura roja comenzando a rodearlo.

— _**¡Callllaaattteeeeee! ¡¿que caso tiene que entiendas mi dolor?! ¡Si seguire estando solaaaa!**_ — Fu igualmente desplego sus alas de insecto y se lanzo al ataque, de su espalda baja se formo otra cola.

De pronto en el aire, un circulo rojo con la cabeza de un dragon rugiendo, se formo en las manos de Naruto, sus puños se vieron rodeados de llamas rojas.

— **¡Karyu no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego) —** Naruto exclamo al momento que le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara a Fu.

— _**¡Aahhhh!**_ — Soportando el dolor, Fu, giro rapidamente su rostro y le dio un puñetazo al rubio.

Sin embargo Naruto no se dejo y le devolvio el golpe mientras exclamaba "Karyu no Tekken", golpe tras golpe se comenzaron a dar mientras ascendian en el cielo, pasando por al lado de los demonios del consejo estudiantil, de pronto ambos puños de Naruto y Fu, comenzaron a chocar entre si, ligeras ondas de choque se escuchaban por el bosque, en un movimiento de velocidad Naruto logro sobrepasar la velocidad de Fu, y envolviendo su pierna en llamas le dio un poderoso golpe a Fu en la cabeza.

— I-increible, el vuela a esa velocidad, golpea con llamas y pareciera que su cuerpo no sufre heridas... En verdad es increible — Tsubaki murmuro mientras veian como ambos combatientes ahora se iban en picada.

Naruto aprovechando su ligera ventaja, tomo a Fu, en un abrazo y rapidamente comenzo a descender aprovechando el acercamiento, comenzo a hablar mientras seguian girando a una velocidad alarmante.

— **¡¿Que estaras sola dices?!, ¡No digas estupideces!, ¡desde ahora no te apartaras nunca de mi lado, si tienes ganas de salir, hazlo conmigo, quieres llorar, llora conmigo, quieres reir, rie conmigo, si te sientes sola, yo estare a tu lado! ¡¿Como podria quedarme tranquilo si veo que estas en el mismo hoyo en el cual yo estuve?!** — Grito Naruto con todas las emociones arremoliandose en su corazon, todas las cosas que el se imaginaba que le decian de niño, las cuales nunca ocurrieron, el las estaba diciendo, no podia dejar que alguien tan parecido a el, sufra por mas tiempo.

Los ojos de Fu, se abrieron de golpe, realmente no supo que decir en ese momento, dado que ya estaban a punto de tocar el suelo.

 **¡Booommm!**

Una gran cantidad de polvo se elevo en el aire y un crater de almenos cinco metros cuadrados se formo en el suelo, sobrevolandolo estaba Naruto, sus ojos reptalinos mirando atentamente el lugar, poco a poco el polvo se fue despejando, en medio de este estaba Fu, su chacra se habia ido y volvia a un extraño tatuaje que habia aparecido en su estomago, no parecia tener muchas heridas, Naruto comenzo a descender lentamente.

Justo en ese momento Fu comenzo a hablar con voz debil, pero Naruto la podia oir perfectamente.

— ... ¿Realmente estaras a mi lado siempre?.

— **Realmente estare a tu lado siempre.**

— ¿Aunque sea una Jinchuriki?.

— **Aunque seas una Jinchuriki.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?.

— **Lo digo enserio.**

— ¿En serio, en serio, en serio?.

Naruto sonrio ligeramente, Fu parecia una pequeña niña, levantandola al estilo princesa hablo, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— **En serio, en serio, en serio, siempre estare a tu lado.**

Fu solo sonrio y cerro sus ojos.

 **...o0o...**

En otro lado del bosque de la muerte, una escena completamente diferente se estaba desarrollando, dado que aqui el instinto asesino se podia sentir en el aire y el silencio reinaba, un sudor frio recorria la espalda de Temari y Kankuro al ver como lentamente la arena en la calabaza que transportaba Gaara, iba callendo al suelo.

— ... ¿Que dijiste? — Pregunto Gaara con su expresion estoica y calmada de siempre, mirando fijamente a las personas que estaban delante de el.

Delante de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, se encontraban dos chicos, vestidos con alguna clase de uniforme, aunque por mas que ellos lo vieran, ese uniforme no presentaba ninguna defensa para el usuario, ambos parecian mayores que ellos, era un rubio que tenia una espada y un castaño que por alguna razon miraba degeneradamente a Temari, la rubia tapo sus pechos por reflejo.

— Es comprensible que no nos creas, sin embargo lo dire nuevamente... Mi nombre es Yuto Kiba, el es Issei Hyodo, ambos somos demonios, servimos a nuestra ama, que hace un momento te vio acabar con esos ninjas, realmente le intereso tu habilidad con la arena y te hace una oferta a unirte a ella, seras un demonio, viviras por muchos milenios, no es necesario que respondas ahora, pero almenos respondenos si te interesa o no — Kiba sonreia con caballerosidad.

Ante las palabras de Kiba, el instinto asesino de Gaara se incremento, mientras las palabras "demonio", se repetian una y mil veces en su cabeza, imagenes de personas rechazandolo y diciendole demonio, siempre siendo llamado demonio.

— ... Ustedes moriran — Una maniatica sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Gaara y la arena bajo sus pies se elevo como una gigantesca ola.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Te seguiremos observando en la torre! — Los ojos de los hermanos de la arena se dirigieron hacia el cielo y se abrieron de sobremanera al ver como los dos chicos estaban volando gracias a dos alas negras y sin plumas que salian de sus espaldas.

— R-realmente... Eran demonios — Murmuro en Shock Temari siguiendo con la vista a los demonios del clan Gremory.

— Gaara... ¿Que haras? — Pregunto Kankuro con nerviosismo en su voz, mirando a su hermano pequeño.

Gaara bajo la vista y con ayuda de su arena trajo el tapon de su calabaza, tomandolo entre sus dedos, lo miro un instante, por su mente paso la imagen de un pequeño niño pelirrojo con un peluche de osito, el se abrazaba las piernas mientras lloraba abiertamenta y varias sombras a su alrededor decian "demonio", apretando con fuerza el tapon y sus ojos inyectados con deseos asesinos hablo.

— ... Los matare.

Kankuro y Temari solo pudieron temblar levemente, habian echo enojar a su hermano.

 **...o0o...**

Sona miraba atentamente al pelirrojo mientras descendia lentamente seguida de su sequito, en sus dedos la pieza de ajedrez correspondiente a una torre, ella hablaria directamente con el chico y le ofreceria ser su sirviente, si el no aceptaba seria una lastima pero no habia nada mas que pudiera hacer.

— ¿Les gusto el espectaculo... Demonios?.

Una voz los detuvo, sus ojos mostraron claro asombro al ver como justo debajo de las copas de los arboles que ellos estaban sobrevolando, habia una mujer, usaba un chaleco antibalas de color verde oscuro, que cubrian sus pechos copa C, de cintura delineadas, basicamente una figura curvilinea, un buzo de color negro con vendas en los tobillos y sandalias ninja azules, protectores en sus antebrazos y canillas, en su rostro una mascara con la forma de un gato y su pelo de color morado atado en una cola de caballo alta, en su espalda una katana.

Sona rapidamente se recompuso y con una señal de manos detuvo a sus seguidores que ya estaban preparandose para una batalla, Sona hablo con voz calmada.

— Esto realmente me ha sorprendido, segun tengo entendido tu eres una Anbu... Puedo preguntar ¿desde cuando? — Ajustandose las gafas Sona pregunto, la pieza de torre que estaba en sus manos, fue dejada en uno de sus bolsillos.

La Anbu, se lo penso un par de segundos antes de volver su vista hacia el suelo y ver al Uzumaki.

— ... No me malentiendan pero no las estaba siguiendo a ustedes, si no a él, a Uzumaki Naruto, fue solo una coincidencia de que estuvieramos viendo a la misma persona... — Respondio al momento que se levantaba — A decir verdad se supone que yo no deberia estar aqui, ni tampoco ustedes, por lo que si todos mantenemos el silencio seria lo mas adecuado.

— Ya veo... Si ese es el caso, no veo el problema~ — Sona se vio interrumpida por la Anbu, esta habia desenfundado su katana.

— ¡Pero! Si intentan cualquier cosa contra ese chico... Mi katana probara sangre de demonio, no me importa lo que diga Hokage-sama... No-se-acerquen-a-el — Diciendo las ultimas palabras de forma lenta y amenazante, la Anbu, volvio a enfundar su katana.

Cuando Sona estaba a punto de volver a hablar, por todo el lugar se sintio un horrible instinto asesino, no, no era como un normal deseo de matar, este era de alguna manera diferente, causaba nauseas en los que lo sentian y asco, era un horrible instinto asesino.

— ¡K-kaicho mire por alla! — Tsubasa exclamo mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, ahora enfrente de el, habia una mujer de la aldea de la hierba y ese instinto asesino venia de ella.

Su voz la pudieron oir claramente.

— Kukukukukukuku.

 **...o0o...**

Momentos antes de que apareciera esa mujer, Naruto llevaba sin ningun problema a Fu, hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, esta ya le habia entregado el pergamino y por suerte era el que les hacia falta para pasar, despues de eso, fue cuando ella aparecio.

[Insertar: Bleach Ost 1 On the Precipice of Defeat]

— Kukukukukuku ese realmente a sido un buen combate, mientras buscaba a Sasuke-kun, me he encontrado algo mucho mejor, es como la historia del hombre que buscaba oro y encontro diamante, kukukukuku.

Tenia el cabello largo y de color negro, rostro palido y ojos color cafe, en su frente la banda ninja con el simbolo de la hierba.

— **Lo siento Fu-chan... Pero parece que tendre que resolver esto y luego nos pondremos en marcha hacia la torre** — Naruto dejo a Fu en el suelo al lado de sus otros compañeros y se volvia para encarar a la mujer.

— **Realmente ya me estaba preguntando cuando es que saldrian, ¿por que vienes sola y sin tus compañeros ?** — Naruto miro disimuladamente hacia los arboles, si, el ya sabia que era observado.

— Kukukuku asi que tambien los notaste, siento decirte esto, pero ellos no estan conmigo, aunque es una molestia que nos observen... ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocacion).

Trazando sellos a una velocidad cegadora, la ninja de Kusa, invoco a una serpiente de almenos unos seis o siete metros, lo particular de esta es que tenia cuatro cabezas, envolviendose en los grandes troncos de los arboles esta se fue a por los espectadores no deseados, hubo un poco de movimiento en los arboles antes de que Naruto sintiera como la serpiente se alejaba.

La mujer volvio su vista a Naruto, mientras sacaba una anormalmente grande lengua y se relamia los labios.

— T-ten cuidado Naruto, Choumei dice que ella posee gran chacra — Advirtio Fu, sintiendo precupacion por el muchacho que la acepto.

— **Si, Yang-Ddraig tambien me lo dijo... No debo de subestimarla... Ire con todo desde el principio, pero antes de eso ¿quien realmente eres? Tu olor es extraño —** Pregunto Naruto al momento que chocaba sus puños y un circulo magico se formo en ellos.

Atras de Naruto, Fu fruncio un poco las cejas al escuchar "Yang-Ddraig", sin embargo los efectos de sacar la segunda cola ya le hacian efecto y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron.

Los ojos de la ninja parecieron brillar al ver eso, sonriendo con una amplia sonrisa, la pelinegra se llevo su mano a su rostro y en un gesto grotesco se arranco la piel, un rostro afilado y varonil fue revelado y unos ojos amarilloes con la iris rasgada.

— Mi nombre es Orochimaru, estoy buscando a buenos candidatos para un "regalo" y tu chico dragon pareces un buen candidato, por lo cual vere si eres tan bueno luchando como aparentas kukukuku.

[Fin Ost]

Orochimaru solo rio con extasis al momento que comenzaba a trazar sellos de manos a toda velocidad, pero antes de que el terminara...

— **¡Karyuu no Hoko! (Rugido de Fuego del Dragon de Fuego).**

Un torrente de llamas rojas fue expulsado de la boca de Naruto, sorprendido Orochimaru salto para esquivarlo.

— **¡Karyuu no Tekken!.**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como encima de el, Naruto ya lo esperaba con su puño envuelto en llamas, el craneo de Orochimaru se sacudio de manera violenta y fue enviado al suelo.

— _¡Que demonios!... El no tenia esta velocidad cuando peleó contra esa Jinchuriki... A no ser... ¡Se estaba conteniendo! Kukukukuku realmente es sorprendente_.

Envolviendo su cuerpo, Orochimaru cayó elegantemente en el suelo, de su boca esa enorme lengua salía de nuevo, mojando sus labios.

Naruto cayo a suavemente delante de el, un gesto de asco al ver esa lengua.

— **¡Amigo eres repugnante!** — Naruto le grito con asco mientras lo señalaba con su dedo indice.

Orochimaru solo lo ignoro y realizo un par de posiciones de manos.

— Kukuku no deverias decir eso cuando tienes esas dos enormes alas saliendo de tu espalda Dragon-kun... Pero desde ahora no hablaremos, solo pelearemos... ¡Puaj!.

La cara de Naruto se puso un poco azul al ver como grandes cantidades de serpientes salian de la boca del sujeto palido, la definicion que el tenia de este sujeto, paso de repugnante a asqueroso.

Un circulo magico se formo en su boca y sin necesidad de inhalar aire exclamo el nombre de su tecnica.

— **¡Karyuu no Hoko!.**

Las serpientes de Orochimaru fueron aniquiladas y calcinadas completamente.

— Vaya, realmente eres bueno con el fuego, veamos que tal lo haces en taijutsu.

Corriendo con velocidad anormal, Orochimaru en tan solo un instante ya estaba delante de Naruto con su puño listo para darle un buen golpe.

— **Eres muy lento ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!** — Naruto ya lo estaba esperando con sus propios puños envueltos en llamas.

El rostro de Orochimaru se doblo a la derecha, un poco de saliva fue expulsada, luego a la izquierda y nuevamente escupio saliva, cuando Naruto estaba a punto de dar el tercer golpe y definitivo.

— ¡Estoy jugando!.

— **¡¿Que?!... ¡Arrrrrrggg!.**

L pierna de Orochimaru se hundio con fuerza en el estomago de Naruto, luego fue un puñetazo, fue tanta la fuerza que Naruto fue enviado lejos.

— _**¡I-imposible su velocidad aumento de pronto! ¡mierda me rompio una costilla!**_ — Naruto se sujeto su costado derecho sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver quien estaba a poco centimetros arriba de el (imaginense la escena cuando Lee se posiciona debajo de Sasuke en su batalla, solo que aqui es arriba).

— Vamos chico dragon, muestrame mas de tus poderes kukuku.

— **¡Callateeeee! ¡Karyu no Hoko!.**

Un gran torrente de llamas fue expulsado de la boca de Naruto, dando de lleno a Orochimaru, sin embargo una mano con graves quemaduras salio de entre las llamas y agarro el cuello de Naruto, eatrellandolo contra el suelo y deteniendo sus llamas.

La cara horriblemente quemada de Orochimaru fue lo que Naruto vio, y para su mala suerte una voz dentro de su cabeza hablo, al mismo tiempo que su transformacion se desvanecia en llamas rojas, sus escamas se fueron, sus garras y sus alas, su cabello, orejas y ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

— _**Mala suerte compañero, apesar de que mantuviste la "Dragon Force" por quince minutos no fuiste capaz de sacar mas del quince porciento de su poder, ademas se te acabo el tiempo...**_

— _¿Es en serio?._

Naruto se pregunto a si mismo al momento que un poderoso puño se venia directo contra su cara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Que podría decir de este capitulo?.**

 **1.- La batalla de Fu vs Naruto, realmente no la quería alargar, principalmente porque no me gusta cuando el prota lastima a una chica.**

 **2.- En cuanto a los poderes de Dragón Slayer es algo que advertí al principio del capitulo, esto es algo que estaba planeado desde el principio, espero los sorprendiera y les gustase, además que lo hice ligeramente diferente jejeje.**

 **3.- Rias a echo enojar a Gaara, en ves se un aliado se ha conseguido un enemigo.**

 **4.- ¿Quién será esa anbu?, bueno no es algo difícil de no adivinar creo yo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo en cuanto a lo del capitulo de hoy, antes de irme les diré una última cosa "ESTE NARUTO NO ES IGUAL AL DEL CANNON, DISTINTA PERSONALIDAD (BUENO NO TANTO) Y DISTINTA INFANCIA, LO QUE QUIERE DECIR DISTINTO PASADO"**

 **También les dejó la lista del mini-harem, sólo confirmadas.**

— **Fuu (Jinchuriki).**

— **?**

— **?**

— **?**

— **?**

— **?**

— **?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, soy el pajarraco cosmico y hoy les traigo una nueva actualizacion ¡Yea!, realmente no lense que este capitulo saldria tan pronto, aunque tqmbiem debe ayudar que estos dias no he parado de ver Anime, recordando viejos tiempos al ver todas las sagas de Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z, jejeje miemtras lo veia se me ocurrian un par de ideas para fic... Bueno, bueno, no los entretengo mas, les dejare la contestacion a sus review y despues el capitulo jejeje.**

 **Review:**

 **Kami-sama of the dead** : Minato y Kushina no estan vivos, estan bien, bien muertos.

 **.1** : Lo siento, Naruto no servira a ningun Demonio, Angel o Caido, no sera el perro guardian de nadien.

 **ShinigamiDragnelOtsususki** : Gracias jejeje.

 **ronaldc v2** : Jejeje gracias camarada, en cuanto a mis otras historias, yo creo que la mas cercana a actualizar seria "Sparkling Shadow".

 **aten92** : Me alegra que te hustara la batalla, en cuanto a "Taste of Jinchuriki" (Desvia la mirada nerviosamente)... Mmm, eh... ¡Adios!.

 **alexsennin9999** : Cuabdo vean en accion con la Boosted Gear, creo que este capitulo te sorprendera jejejeje, y en cuanto a lo de la marca, esa cosa provocara mucho mas que concederle Senjutsu al rubio, espero les agrade lo que tengo planeado con eso jejeje, en cuanto a algun poder de One Piece... Mmm nose me lo pensare.

: Sol el tiempo lo dira jajaja, no enserio, de las que nonbraste solo te puedo decir que acertaste en una jejeje.

 **Guest(Caballero Oscuro):** Orochimaru es el personaje que desencadenara una serie de sucesos que cambiaran la historia drasticamente jejeje, y te preocypes que tengo planeado agregar a chicas del universo DxD.

 **eudog3** : Pasaran muchas cosas increibles, digo yo, pues tu decides si son increibles o no jejeje.

 **Locs20156** : Lo lamento compañero pero por el momento ellas no estan en la lista.

 **zeon480** : Aqui la actualizacion, tu me diras si fue rapida o no jejeje.

 **Zafir09** : Lo siento compañero, pero el sello maldito sienpre estubo considerado desde el principio de iniciar esta historia.

 **Shinigami dxd** : Compañero no desveles mos secretos jejeje, en cuanto a la lista, hay muchos que no leen las notas de autor (que pongo por algo) por lo cual solo causaria confusion, asi que mejor no.

 **Fenrir-Kun** : Jajaja ¡Si viva el harem! Jajaja, en cuanto al enfrentamiento de Naruto y Issei, para eso todavia falta mucho jeje.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Si te gusto ese nivel de poder, espero te agrade el que mostrara hoy jejeje.

 **.980** : Gracias por tu opinion camarada, disfruta el capitulo.

 **Sebas No Kishi:** Jejeje si camarada yo igual me tope muchas veces con algubos fic asi, si bien en mi historia el sera alguien poderoso, no sera invencible, sus enemigos le daran pelea jejeje.

 **Guest1** : En eso no te equivocas camarada, el cree que vivio esa vida y siempre estubo solo... Eso es tecnicamente correcto.. Pero el siempre era vigilado por las sombras... ¡Maldicion si sigo hablando solo dire spoilers jejeje.

 **James Anderson** : Mmm realmente he viato pocos fic, donde ellas son las principales, digo, siempre las nombran pero nunca sucede... Mmm lo pensare seriamente camarada.

: Jejeje ese es mi principal objetivo camarada, que los personajes se desarrollen y crezcan.

 **ShadingWolf49** : Aqui esta la actualizacion.

 **Guest2** : Compañero me diste sugerencias de todas partes jejeje eso me ayudara a elegirlas mejor y tal ves haga un arco para cada chica, que sea elegida no digo todas las que mencionaste... Mm eso me ha dado muchas ideas.

 **Como los review ya han sido respondidos pasemos al capitulo de hoy, que espero y no los decepcione... Cono sienpre nos leemos al final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5:** ¡Naruto es llevado al limite!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Viendo el puño de Orochimaru dirigirse con fuerza hacia su rostro, echando su cuerpo hacia el costado izquierdo, fue capaz de evadirlo, pero Orochimaru tiene más de un puño, Naruto no vio venir el otro puño de Orochimaru.

Naruto escupío saliva mezclada con sangre al momento que sentía que el puño de Orochimaru se hundía con fuerza en su estómago.

— ¡Cuagh! — Naruto fue enviado hacia atras con fuerza, mientras sentia como su interir se comprimia.

— Kukukukuku Vamos Dragon-kun, quiero que me diviertas por más tiempo, vuelve a esa transformación tuya, ¿ho es que no puedes?.

Naruto, lentamente se puso de pie, al momento que su frente se fruncia levemente, las cosecuencias de la Dragon Force ya se comenzaban a sentir.

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó Naruto con rabia mientras lanzaba un golpe contra Orochimaru, sin embargo este sólo lo tomo del antebrazo y lo estrello con fuerza contra el suelo, su columna se estremecío de dolor y por un segundo su consciencia se fue.

Orochimaru veía a Naruto desde arriba mientras sonreía de esa forma tan espeluznante y comenzaba a realizar posiciones de manos.

— Eres una decepción... Pensé que realmente había encontrado a alguien interesante y resulta que sólo eres un debilucho, pero no te preocupes que yo te sacare de tú miseria... Element Wind: Great Wind of Hit (Elemento Viento: Gran golpe de viento).

El puño derecho de Orochimaru se vio rodeado de un blancoso viento, su sonrisa se acentuó al ver como Naruto trato de levantarse, sin embargo su pie derecho fue directamente contra su rostro.

— _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!..._

Naruto vio como lentamente el viento en el puño de Orochimaru incremento su densidad y venía directamente hacia su rostro.

 **...o0o...**

Un poco más alejados de donde Naruto peleaba contra Orochimaru, podemos ver como varias personas están en los árboles mientras saltan o vuelan ocasionalmente mientras evaden las enormes fauces de una gran serpiente de cuatro cabezas.

Estas personas en su mayoría eran chicas, a excepción de un chico, Saji.

— ¡¿Pero que es está cosa?! ¡Nunca antes había visto una serpiente tan grande! — Exclamó Saji mientras esquivaba un intentó de comerselo de una de las cabezas.

Al lado de Saji se posiciono una mujer que traía puesta una máscara Anbu con forma de un gato.

— ... Esto es un animal de convocatoria, un ninja firma un contrato con algún animal y puede invocarlo cuando lo requiera, hay muchos contratos de convocatoria por lo cual está serpiente no es algo realmente sorprendente... — La voz calmada de la Anbu resonó detrás de su máscara.

Al lado de la Anbu y Saji, se reunieron las demás compañeras del último, además de su ama.

— ¿Contrato de convocatoria?... Por lo que puedo deducir se parece mucho al contrato de familiares... ¿Pero un animal tan grande y poderoso es normal? — Pregunto Sona mientras veía atentamente a la serpiente, las cuatro cabezas mirándolos atentamente.

La Anbu al lado sólo negó mientras hablaba con una voz preocupada.

— No, sí bien los contratos de convocatoria son algo normal, el que una invocación como está apareciera ante nosotros... No es nada bueno — La voz de la Anbu se escucho llena de preocupación, y ante la sorpresa de los presentes comenzó a desenfundar su espada.

Sin embargo antes de que la Anbu pudiera desenfundar completamente, la voz de la heredada Sitri la detuvo.

— ... ¡Muy bien esto será un buen entrenamiento!, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto anbu-san, velo como una prueba de nuestra confianza en que no la delataremos — Exclamó con confianza la pelinegra mientras se posicionaba delante y sus sirvientes al lado suyo.

— ... Está bien, de todos modos tengo curiosidad por ver como pelean los demonios — Dijo la pelimorada con una voz curiosa, su katana lentamente enfundandola.

— Entonces vealo como una muestra de los poderes de los demonios... Nuestros poderes se basan mucho en un popular juego llamado "ajedrez", primeramente tenemos a los caballeros, pero yo no tengo esas piezas en mi séquito por el momento, así que comenzaremos con la torre... Tsubasa — Sona comenzó explicando lo más sencillo para al momento después llamar a su torre, una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color, ella se puso unos guantes que en la parte de los nudillos tenía unas especies de clavos sobresaliendo, su cuerpo es esbelto y sin rastros de músculos, su apariencia era más bien la de una chica común y corriente de no ser por las alas de murcielago que salían de su espalda.

— Hai Kaicho — Afirmó Tsubasa mientras hacia desaparecer sus alas y se precipitaba a una caída de más de ocho metros de alto, sin embargo cuando cayo al suelo, bajo sus pies un pequeño crater se formó.

La Anbu levanto una ceja ante eso, la chica aparentemente débil estaba sin ningún rasguño.

— Muy bien serpiente, es momento de que te de tus pataditas.

Haciendo tronar sus dedos Tsubasa se lanzó al ataque, corriendo directamente contra la gran serpiente, una de las cabezas fue contra ella, sus fauces abiertas enormemente, el cuerpo de la chica fue cubierta completamente por la boca de la serpiente.

— Ya se murió — Comentó la Anbu sin ninguna emoción, sin embargo su atención fue devuelta a la serpiente al ver como está comenzaba a hacer movimientos extraños, sus ojos no pudieron evitar agrandarse un poco.

— ¡Ja ¿sólo eso tienes?!.

Tsubasa había abierto la boca de la enorme serpiente o más bien dicho había retenido que está se cerrará, solamente usando sus manos, probablemente la serpiente nunca llegó a tener a la chica dentro de su boca.

— Cada pieza del ajedrez o como nosotros los demonios las llamamos "Devil Pieces" poseen características únicas, la pieza de torre provee a su portador una defensa y fuerza física absolutas, Tsubasa se podrá ver débil pero su fuerza física es por mucho su mejor arma — Explicó Sona mientras sonreía ligeramente.

— Increíble, detuvo una de las cabezas sólo con sus manos — Comentó la Anbu realmente sorprendida, porque ella creía conocer a una sola persona con la suficiente fuerza física para hacer eso, un sujeto de expandex verde.

— ¡Ahora va la primeraaaaaa!.

— **¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!.**

Aplicando fuerza, Tsubasa comenzó a abrir las quijadas de la serpiente de manera forzosa, las carnes de la boca de la serpiente se comenzaron a desgarrar y soltando un chillido de dolor las otras cabezas restantes se lanzaron en pos de ayuda, pero Tsubasa no se detenía y seguía abriendo las quijadas de la serpiente, desgarrandola lentamente.

— Mientras que Tsubasa posee increíble fuerza y defensa, se centra más en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lamentablemente ella es débil en combates de larga distancia y puede ser derrotada sí la atacan más de un enemigo a la vez, pero ella no está peleando sola... La siguiente es mi "Alfil"... Tomoe — Sona estaba muy calmada, mientras explicaba de manera precisa los punto fuertes y débiles de su torre, además de presentar su siguiente pieza.

La que avanzó era un chica de almenos unos dieciséis años de edad, de cabello rojizo y ojos color marrón.

— Entendido Kaicho... ¡Cancel! (Anular) — Un círculo mágico se formó en la mano de Tomoe mientras de este dos círculos más pequeños lo rodeaban, de pronto las cabezas de las serpiente se detuvieron antes de llegar donde Tsubasa, una pared invisible les bloqueada el pasó.

— ¿Que pasó?.

— El rasgo del Alfil es una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco, con el cual Tomoe puede usarlo para invocar magia ofensiva o defensiva, Tomoe se especializa en la magia de rechazo de tipo defensiva... ¡Ella puede atrapar a sus enemigos con barreras o proteger a sus camaradas con las mismas! — Sona sonrio un poco mientras veía como otro círculo mágico se formaba en la palmas de las manos de la pelirroja.

— ¡Repel! (Rechazo) — Exclamó Tomoe al momento que una fuerza invisible golpeaba a una de las cabezas de serpiente y la enviaba a chocar contra un árbol, la fuerza invisible siguió presionando la cabeza hasta que sangre comenzó a salir de los ojos de está y ya no aguantado más, el cráneo se rompió, una mancha de sangre fue lo único que quedó de la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría Tsubasa separó las quijadas de la otra cabeza, prácticamente partiendola a la mitad, la segunda cabeza cayó al suelo, sólo quedaban dos.

— **¡Gyaaaaaa!** — Ante la sorpresa de los presentes en las bocas de las dos serpientes restantes se comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de fuego y viento, una de las cabezas comenzó a escupír muchas balas de aire mientras la otra escupía balas de fuego, diriguiendose contra la alfil y torre, sin embargo muchas líneas se enrrollaron en las bocas de las serpiente y se las cerraron.

— ¡Saji! — Exclamó Tsubasa y Tomoe al mismo tiempo con sorpresa.

Más arriba el chico las miraba con preocupación mientras las líneas salían de una especie de mini-dragón que estaba en su mano.

— Lo siento Kaicho, no espere su orden, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí sólo — Se disculpo el poseedor de la sacre gear de Vritra.

— No te preocupes, siguiendo con la explicación, ahora vienen los peones, no importa sí son vistos como los más débiles, pero ellos en verdad son los que tienen más opciones en cuanto a la hora de batallar, Saji, Momo, Ruruko, les doy el permiso para que promuevan — Sona sonrio de manera confiada mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

— ¡Promuevo a caballero! — Momo promovió a la pieza que no tenía Sona, de pronto Momo sintió su cuerpo mucho más ligero.

— ¡Promuevo a caballero! — Ruruko también promovió a caballero.

— ¡Promuevo a Reina! — Una ola de poder recorrió el cuerpo de Saji, muchas más líneas fueron enviadas de su sacre gear y inmovilizaron completamente la invocación.

Las dos peones ahora con el poder de caballero se posicionarnos al lado de Saji, de unos círculos mágico cada una saco una espada, no tenían nada en particular, sólo eran simples espadas, se miraron un segundo antes de asentirse entre sí, posicionaron sus espadas en sus caderas y exclamaron en perfecta sincronia.

— ¡Two Sword of Art, Sheathe and Draw: Eagle of Morning! (Arte de dos espadas, envainar y desenvainar: Águila de la mañana).

En un estallido de velocidad anormal ambas chicas desaparecieron de la vista, para volver a aparecer en el suelo con una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras lentamente envainaban sus espadas, justo al momento que las dos cabezas restantes de la serpiente caían en cientos de pedazos.

— Ruruko y Momo, les gusta mucho el arte de la espada, por lo cual siempre que les doy la oportunidad para promoverse lo hacen en caballero, que tiene gran velocidad, perfecto para el uso de espada, lamentablemente no son muy buenas todavía, sin embargo cuando estan peleando juntas, son imparables... Jaque mate — Término de decir Sona, muy orgullosa de sus sirvientes.

— Realmente los demonios son de temer, ahora con lo que demostraron están por mucho más arriba de varios Jounin que conozco... Bueno, creo que es mejor que valla donde está el chico... Sí lo que hemos derrotado es una de sus serpientes... Estamos en graves problemas — Sin decir nada más la anbu, hizo una pequeña inclinación antes de comenzar a saltar a una buena velocidad por los árboles en dirección donde había quedado el rubio con la mujer de la hierba.

Los miembros del concejo estudiantil se miraron un momento, mientras veían como la anbu se perdía entre los árboles.

— ¿Que haremos Kaicho? — Pregunto la única que no participó en la batalla, Tsubaki.

— Tsubaki, realmente quiero a ese chico como uno de los nuestros, por lo que también iremos — Sona agito sus alas al momento que emprendia la marcha hacia donde anteriormente estaban, sus sirvientes siguiendola de cerca.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron a su destino, vieron como un hombre de aspecto muy pálido y cabello negro lacio, tenía bajo su pie al rubio, además que el chico había perdido su transformación.

— Esto es malo, esto es muy malo, de todas las personas, por que tenía que ser él, es imposible que este aquí, moriremos, todos moriremos...

Sona volvió su atención hacia uno de los árboles cercanos y lo que vio la sorprendió, la anbu que no tenía miedo de ellos, y se mostraba tan calmada, estaba temblando de miedo al ver al sujeto que estaba en el suelo.

Ese horrible instinto asesino la había paralizado, Sona vio sus manos sorprendida, ella también estaba temblando, atrás sus sirvientes estaban en las mismas condiciones.

— _¿Que... Es esto?._

 **...o0o...**

Naruto veía como el puño de viento venía a por su cabeza, sin embargo cerrando sus ojos no por miedo sí no que para concentrarse, apareció en su paisaje mental, las montañas de fuego y el enorme crater donde Yang-Ddraig estaba tranquilamente acostado.

— _**Estas en problemas.**_

— He salido de peores.

— _**Lo usaras... El Boosted Gear.**_

— No tengo opción.

— _**Jejejeje es bueno ver que alfín pelearas en serio.**_

Naruto sólo sonrío al momento que todo el lugar se iluminada y un mar de llamas rodeaba a Naruto.

 **...o0o...**

— Kukukukuku fue un gusto haberte conocido, Dragon-kun.

Al momento que Orochimaru levantaba su mano para dar el golpe de gracia varias personas reaccionaron.

— _¡No te lo permite, aunque seas el legendario Sennin de las serpientes, Orochimaru! ¡Sí le pones un dedo encima te mataré! ¡Art of Sword: Shadow the Crescent Moon! (Arte de espada: Sombra de la luna creciente)._

La anbu alfín logró reaccionar y salto con fuerza desde el árbol, con su Katana desenfundada y preparada para cortar el cuello del Sennin, moviéndose silenciosamente para acabar rápidamente con la vida del traidor de la hoja.

— ¡Vamos todos, no dejen morir a es~!.

Las palabras de Sona y las acciones de todos se vieron interrumpidas al ver como un resplandor rojo salía desde el cuerpo del rubio, sin embargo su estado de shock se hizo visible al escuchar unas simples palabras.

— ¡Es hora de que conozcas el poder de Sekiryuutei! ¡BOOSTED GEAR!.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[¡BOOSTED GEAR SCAIL MAIL!].**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ante el shock de Orochimaru, la anbu y todavía más el de los que ya conocían a la Boosted Gear, un guantelete de color rojo y amarillo con una joya verde, apareció en la mano derecha de Naruto, cubriendo la mano y parte de su antebrazo, sin que nadien pudiera formular una palabra debido al shock, la misma voz robótica volvió a hablar, proveniente de la joya verde en el dorso de la mano de Naruto, mientras este de un salto se había levantado.

 _ **[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Explosion!].**_

Sin necesidad de esperar diez segundos, un incremento de cuatro veces su poder fue el que sufrió Naruto, sus cabellos se elevaron y sus músculos crecieron un poco.

— ¡Creo que ya no jugare más! — Ante la sorpresa de todos, Naruto se saco su chaqueta naranja y la arrojo al lado, la sorpresa en Orochimaru no se hizo esperar al ver lo que había en los antebrazos del chico.

— ¿Pesas? — Pregunto un poco confundido Orochimaru mientras veía las pesas que estaban en el cuerpo del chico.

Naruto sin decir nada se las saco, y al momento de arrojarlas al lado de el, un enorme crater se formó.

Los ojos de todos se desencajaron al ver eso.

— Todavía me faltan algunas, ¿un poco de tiempo? — Pregunto Naruto mientras levantaba levemente sus pantalones para mostrar como en sus canillas igualmente habían unas pesas.

— Kukukukuku realmente tú maestro debe ser un desquiciado o un demente, adelante quitatelas, quiero pelear contigo a tú máximo poder — Orochimaru saco su lengua mientras sonreia como un enfermo.

— ¿Q-que significa esto? ¿Él tiene otro Boosted Gear? ¿Es posible eso? — Sona se pregunto en voz alta mientras se apretada la frente con sus dedos, sentía que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza.

— Sin duda es algo impresionante Kaicho, otro poseedor de la Longinus, aparte de Issei-san... ¿Que tan poderoso será con el? — Pregunto Tsubaki, realmente impresionada, sí ya estaba impresionada por la transformación a Dragón del chico, este sin duda se llevaba toda la atención.

— Vieron esas cosas que tenía en su cuerpo, ¿Estuvo peleando con ellas puesta todo este tiempo? — La torre Tsubasa no cabía en su asombro, quizás ese chico sea más fuerte que todos los presentes.

— ¿Ustedes saben que es eso que tiene Naru-k... Naruto-san? — Llegando al lado de las demonios, la chica anbu pregunto.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran responder, su atención se vio ida hacia el Uzumaki que ya se había sacado todas sus pesas, ahora el estaba descalzo y solamente con sus pantalones naranjas puestos, un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de las chicas presentes al ver por primera vez al chico sin su ancha chaqueta naranja.

— Muy bien ya estoy listo... Ahora... ¡Aquí voooooooooy!.

Naruto se lanzó a velocidad cegadora contra Orochimaru, de pronto el no se convirtió en nada más que un estrello de color amarillo que se escapaba a la vista de una persona normal.

— Muy bien tú velocidad a aumentado, no puedo seguirte con la mirada... Pero... ¡Todavía tengo mi experiencia y instintos!.

El puño de Naruto fue frenado cuando estaba a punto de golpear la nuca de Orochimaru.

— Interesante, al parecer todavía no superó tú fuerza física... ¡Sólo tengo que doblar mi fuerza aún más! — Naruto levanto su puño derecho con la gema de la Boosted Gear brillando.

 _ **[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!]**_

— _¡¿Que demonios?!_ — Pensó con sorpresa Orochimaru al sentir como la fuerza de Naruto se incremento de golpe.

— ¡Comete esto! — Dejando caer su puño con todo la fuerza que le podía inyectar, este se estrello con violencia sobre el rostro de Orochimaru.

"¡Crack!" resono por todo el bosque, aparte de las quemaduras y golpes que anteriormente Naruto le había dado, ahora el cuello de Orochimaru se doblada en un ángulo anormal, Naruto bajo sus puños al ver como este caía sin vida al suelo.

Luego miro directamente donde se encontraban las espías.

— ¡Oigan ustedes allá arriba! No saben que espíar a las personas es un crimen, ¡Bajen de hay! — Grito el poseedor de la otra mitad de Ddraig, sin embargo antes de que pudiera ir hacia allá arriba, un fuerte grito se escucho.

— ¡Cuidado atrás de ti!.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco para después agacharse justo a tiempo, para ver como una delgada hoja blanquesina pasaba sobre su cabeza y cortaba algunos de sus cabellos, retrocediendo rápidamente y dándose la vuelta, vio como Orochimaru era el que empuñaba esa espada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una especie de baba, mirado atrás de él, estaba el Orochimaru que había derrotado, sólo con la característica que este tenía la boca anormalmente grande.

— _**Parece una especie de técnica de curación, compañero no te distraigas... Además ten cuidado con esa espada, es una mata dragones, se llama Kusanagi, un sólo corte de esa espada y moriras.**_

— Lo se Yang-Ddraig, eso ya me quedó claro ¿mata dragones he?... _Necesito seguir acumulando Boost_ — Murmuro Naruto para sí mismo, sintiendo lo peligrosa que era esa espada, la gema del guantelete volvió a brillar.

 _ **[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!]**_

— Interesante, interesante, interesante, eres interesante, ¡Muy interesante! Kukukukuku — Orochimaru reía lunaticamente mientras balanceada la espada de un lado a otro, intentado cortar por la mitad a Naruto, aunque por algún motivo no intentaba cortar los puntos vitales.

Pero Naruto los evadia todos y cada uno de los ataques.

Una patada fue interceptada por la propia de Naruto, una pequeña onda de choque se produjo, las piernas de Naruto y Orochimaru se volvieron borrones de velocidad, ondas de choque comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar, algunos árboles eran derribados y cortes aparecían en el suelo, Naruto evadio un corte en horizontal de la Kusanagi al momento que conectaba un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del Sennin.

De pronto algo llamo la atención de todos, y eso era que una brillante pelota de poder se estaba formando en la palma de la mano derecha de Naruto.

— ¡Eso es...!.

— ¡Dragón Shot! (Disparó Dragón) — Grito Naruto al momento que lanzaba esa energía contra Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sólo sonrio al momento que interponia su espada Kusanagi, la ola de energía fue cortada simplemente por la mitad.

— Aunque fue un buen ataque, no tenía el suficiente poder, pero lamentablemente yo también me estoy cansando, no creí que tendría que usar esto contra un niño, pero sin duda eres alguien sorprendente, ahora te procedere a mostrar el cincuenta por ciento de mi poder... " Seal of Contention: Level One... ¡Out! (Sello de contención, primer nivel... Fuera)— Orochimaru levanto levemente el cuello para dejar apreciar un extraño tatuaje con la forma de una shuriken dentro de dos círculos, cuando dijo esas palabras el primer círculo desapareció lentamente.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con incredulidad al saber que este tipo no estaba usando ni siquiera la mitad de su fuerza, una loca sonrisa de emoción se formó en su rostro.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Con que es así?! ¡Yo también me esforzare entonces! ¡Vamos Boosted Gear!.

 _ **[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!]**_

— Increíble, realizar tantos Boost sin siquiera esforzarse, no parece en lo más mínimo agitado — Ruruko murmuro com cierto temor mientras veía la pelea desde lejos, al igual que sus compañeros.

— El que me asusta más a mi es ese sujeto pálido... Realmente es poderoso — Saji dijo eso mientras veía como lentamente unas extrañas marcas negras se comenzaban a extender por el cuerpo del sujeto y su poder aumentaba.

— ¿Quién es él? — Sona pregunto mientras señalaba al sonriente Orochimaru.

La anbu tardó un poco en responder, pasando saliva sonoramente por su seca garganta, hablo.

— ... En la aldea de la hoja hubo una vez tres extraordinarios ninjas, tan poderoso que incluso podrían ser tan fuertes como los biju, o algunos acercarce a su nivel, eran poderosos guerreros, pero como en todo grupo debe haber una manzana podrida, Orochimaru era esa manzana, el es ese sujeto, el experimentó con humanos y animales, el era alguien que sólo se podría comparar con un científico loco, el es tan poderoso que sí nosotros los anbu lo llegasemos a topar con el, tenemos ordenes de escapar y avisar al Hokage, que es él único capaz de hacerle frente... Lo siento por pedirles esto, pero no intervengan, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es avisar al tercer Hokage, Orochimaru es un ninja renegado de clase SS... Uzumaki Naruto y sus compañeros serán un buen sacrificio al darnos tiempo de ir.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la anbu, un gran enojo se apoderado de la mayoría sin embargo cuando se voltearon para increpar a la anbu, se sorprendieron al ver como está apretada los puños fuertemente y de entre su máscara caían ligeras gotas de agua, no había que ser un genio para saber que eso eran lágrimas.

— ... Entendido, chicas y Saji, nos iremos — Comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación Sona le ordenó eso a sus sirvientes, justo debajo de ella se creo un círculo mágico de transporte que conectaba con la mansión en la cual ellos se estaban quedando.

Sin perder más tiempo y realizando múltiples "Sunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante)", la anbu se comenzó a alejar con dirección a avisarle al Hokage.

— ¿Esto realmente está bien Kaicho? — Pregunto la pelirroja Tomoe Meguri, mientras veía como el rubio y el pálido se preparaban para darlo todo.

Donde lo mas seguro es que el rubio resultara muerto, eso les quedó claro al escuchar las palabras de la anbu, la mayoría no podía evitar sentir un poco de lastima por esos chicos, que eran incluso menores que ellos, pero tenían que comprender que este es el mundo ninja, todo aquí funciona de manera distinta.

— ... No te preocupes Tomoe... Aún sí el se muere, puedo traerlo a la vida de nuevo con mi pieza de Torre mutada... El realmente ee alguien que quiero en mi séquito, es lo único que puedo decir... Pero por mientras nos guardaremos esto en secreto, sobre que este chico también tiene de alguna manera la Boosted Gear.

Sin decir nada más y dando un último vistazo al campo de batalla los integrantes del concejo estudiantil desaparecieron en el círculo mágico de transporte.

No hace falta decir que en todo este tiempo los "Boost" nunca se detuvieron.

— ¡Vamossssssssss! BOOSTED GEAR! — El grito de Naruto se sintió por todo el bosque justo al momento que una voz robótica se escuchaba provenir de su sacre Gear.

 _ **[Serie de Boost, alcanzado el limite, tiempo estimado de duración antes de que el usuario se agote, 1 hora y 30 minutos... ¡EXPLOSIÓN!]**_

Una ola de poder cayó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, el suelo bajo sus pies se hundió y agrieto, los árboles a su alrededor se movían con violencia y rodeando su cuerpo un aura roja ascendía al cielo como un geiser, los músculos de Naruto se retorcian y crecian de forma acelerada, Naruto llegado a este punto, sintió como sí le hubieran clavado más de mil agujas por todo el cuerpo, cada nervio de su ser se retorcia de dolor.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritando en agonía Naruto trataba de calmar su dolor, afortunadamente para él, su dolor poco a poco se fue llendo, hasta que sólo quedaba ese geiser de aura roja rodeandolo.

— _Kukukukuku esto es interesante... Creo que no seré capaz de ganarle con sólo el cincuenta por ciento... ¡Vamos por el ochenta y cinco por ciento!_ — El cuerpo de Orochimaru se cubrió completamente de esas marcas en su cuerpo y pequeños cuernos salieron de su cabeza, las plantas a su alrededor comenzaron a pudrirse, un aura morada rodeo su espada Kusanagi.

— ... ¿Crees que pueda ganar, Sasuke-kun? — Sakura al igual que Sasuke que habían despertado hace un par de minutos, miraban atentamente la batalla.

— ... Naruto tiene un poder asombroso... Pero... Ese tipo no se queda atrás... Además de esa espada, Naruto la ha estado evitando con demasiada atención... ¡Maldición! — Sasuke apretaba los puños al momento que golpeaba el suelo lleno de frustración, al no poder ser de apoyo, no sabían de donde salió ese tipo pero sí estaba peleando contra su compañero debía de ser un enemigo.

— El ganara — Fuu que estaba apoyada a duras penas sobre sus pies tenía la completa confianza en el rubio.

Sasuke y Sakura sólo la miraron en silencio antes de volver su vista hacia la pelea.

— ¡AHOOOOOORAAAA!.

— ¡VEN HACIA MI, DRAGON-KUN!.

Ambos contrincantes lanzaron hacia adelante contra su oponente, mientras Naruto no podía nada más que confiar en sus puños, por el momento y esperar una buena oportunidad para realizar lo que tenía en mente, mientras que Orochimaru empuñaba firmemente a la Kusanagi.

Lanzando un corte descendente Orochimaru trato de cortar por la mitad a Naruto, sin embargo Naruto desapareció en un borrón de velocidad, sólo dejando un destello rojo tras de sí.

Apareciendo desde la espalda de Orochimaru, tratando de darle una poderosa patada, apareció Naruto, sin embargo su patada fue detenida por Orochimaru que se había dado rápidamente la vuelta, al poner la espada Kusanagi en forma horizontal freno la patada de Naruto.

Está era una batalla de fuerza y experiencia, mientras Naruto poseía gran poder de ataque, Orochimaru confiada plenamente en su vasta experiencia.

Sonriendo con diversión, de la boca de Orochimaru, salió su enorme lengua, está se enrollo con facilidad en el cuerpo de Naruto.

— ¡¿Que demonios?! — No esperando ese movimiento Naruto fue tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Naruto fue enviado a volar con fuerza por la lengua de Orochimaru, su cuerpo chocó contra un par de árboles provocando que estos se vinieran abajo, sin embargo logró recomponerse al hacer un par de piruetas.

Sin embargo tuvo que saltar hacia la izquierda para esquivar justo a tiempo un nuevo corte, nuevamente no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse al tener que esquivar al moverse hacia la derecha una alargada lengua.

Orochimaru, confiado se tomo tres segundos para relamerse los labios, esa era justo la oportunidad que estaba esperando Naruto.

— _**¡Está es nuestra oportunidad compañero! ¡No le desperdicies! ¡Tienes un sólo tiro!.**_

— ¡Me tienes harto! ¡ESTE ATAQUE BORRARA ALMENOS UN KILÓMETRO DE ESTE BOSQUE! ES TÚ FIN!.

Naruto cerro sus ojos mientras se concentrada en su Boosted Gear, este es el movimiento final, aquel que le dará la victoria, no pudo evitar el recordar como fue que lo aprendió.

— **[Hace cinco días atrás]—**

En el campo de entrenamiento número tres, lluvia caía de forma que hacia parecer que estuvieras debajo de una cascada, en este lugar en el centro de todo esto y estando con sólo sus pantalones naranjas se encontraba un chico de almenos unos doce o trece años de edad, de cabello rubio y marcas en sus mejillas, estaba en pose de meditación con sus ojos cerrados, el estaba practicando cierto movimiento.

En el cielo se veía como este estaba ligeramente distorsionado, señal de una barrera, rodeando la barrera se podía ver muchas copias de Hatake Kakashi, que estaban concentrados en un pergamino en sus pies, todos ellos tenían los ojos cerrados, además se podía ver al tercer maestro Hokage que miraba atentamente a Naruto mientras fumaba de su pipa.

— _Concentrate, visualiza la técnica en tú mente, dale forma y asegurate de no perder el control._

Una voz resono en la cabeza de Naruto, pero está no pertenecía a su compañero, sí no a una de las muchas consciensas que quedaron dentro de la Boosted Gear, la voz era de alguien joven, hombre, el se autoploclama el segundo Sekiryuutei más fuerte de la historia, aunque no le ha revelado su apariencia a Naruto ni tampoco su nombre, sólo se presento como "El segundo", sus motivos por ayudar a Naruto, el sólo dijo... Símple aburrimiento.

— Okey... Aquí vamos... — Materializando su Boosted Gear, Naruto se levanto y al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la voz robótica comenzaba a sonar atraves de la joya.

 _ **[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!]**_

Mientras los Boost sonaban como sí fuera música de fondo, Naruto comenzó a hablar con su nuevo "maestro" por decirlo de algún modo.

— ¿Cuántos disparos podré hacer de esto? — Pregunto al momento que abría sus ojos.

— _Todo depende de en que condición se encuentre tú cuerpo, sí por ejemplo haces demasiados "Boost" y tú cuerpo no puede resistirlo, no podrás realizar ningún disparó, sí por el contrario los "Boost" no son suficiente no podrás realizar el disparó, tiene que ser el momento exacto en el que sí solamente haces un "Boost" más, tú cuerpo colapse. está es una técnica en la que no debes desperdiciar tiempo al luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, debes tratar de gastar la menos energía posible antes del disparo, por el momento yo ayudare pero como estoy a punto de desaparecer, no podré hacerlo por siempre, Yang-Ddraig tendrá que ayudarte después... ¡Muy bien con eso es suficiente!._

Justo al momento que "el segundo" exclamó eso, los "Boost" se detuvieron de golpe.

 _ **[Serie de Boost alcanzado el limite, tiempo estimado de duración antes que el usuario se agote 1 hora... ¡EXPLOSIÓN!]**_

— _Cuántos Boost y el limite de tiempo, recuerda que todo eso deriva de tú condición física y mental, mientras más fuerza tanto física como mental tengas, podrás soportar durante más tiempo, una hora equivale a un disparo, no hay que ser un genio para saber que ahora sólo tienes un disparo, recuerda esto también Naruto Uzumaki, una técnica se vuelve más poderosa cuando conoces el nombre de está._

Naruto sonrio ante las palabras de "el segundo" y mientras concentrada esa energía roja en la palma de su mano derecha, no pudo evitar preguntar por el nombre de la técnica.

— ¿Entonces cual es el nombre de está técnica?.

— _Pues es algo muy sencillo, nada ostentoso su nombre es..._

— **[Volviendo al presente]—**

Naruto apuntó su mano derecha la cual tiene el Boosted Gear en el, pequeñas cantidades de esa aura roja que lo envolvia se fueron juntado en la palma de su mano, hasta formar una pelota roja de almenos el tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

— **... su nombre es...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡CERO!**

La brillante energía roja, salió disparada como un pilar de energía desde la palma de la mano derecha de Naruto, empujando al usuario un poco hacia atrás, mientras arrasaba con todo a su pasó..

— ¡Kukuku esa energía tan débil no podrá conmigo!.

Orochimaru nuevamente llevó su espada delante de el, para volver a dividirla por la mitad como anteriormente lo había echo con el primer disparó (Dragón Shot) de Naruto, sin embargo sus ojos se fueron llenando de terror al ver como árboles eran arrancado de raíz, y la tierra removida sin esfuerzo, cuando se vino a dar cuenta de su error al creer que podría detenerla... no tuvo tiempo de escapar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una gran explosión se formó en el bosque de la muerte, era algo imposible que nadien pudiera ver eso, dado que una nube de escombros con la forma de un hongo ascendía lentamente hacia el cielo, el suelo a su alrededor fue removido de todo material verde, sea árboles, plantas o animales, cualquiera que estuviera en un radio de almenos unos mil metros habría acabado dentro de la explosión, obviamente de esa técnica Orochimaru no podría escapar, eso es lo que pensaba Naruto, luego de estar más o menos unos diez minutos viendo como donde estaba Orochimaru ahora solo volaban por todas partes una gran cantidad de escombros.

Naruto estaba boca abajo con su cuerpo completamente exhausto, nunca creyó en su vida que algún día tuviera tanto poder, pero no era el momento de pensar esas cosas, por que unas voces se oyeron en su espalda, no pudiendo mover su cuerpo para observar a las personas el igualmente sonrio porque esas voces las reconocía donde fuera.

— ¡Naruto idiota! ¡Casi nos matas a todos! ¡Shanarooo! — Se escucho en la lejanía el grito de una molesta Sakura, seguramente sus colones alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo y sacaron a sus amigos de este lugar.

— Jejeje ¡Au! M-mierda me duele hasta reír jejeje ¡Ah! — Río Naruto desde el suelo, al sentir como sus músculos temblaban al comenzar los efectos de la "Dragón Force" y el uso de el "Cero", ambas técnicas que consumían grandes cantidades de energía.

De pronto esa alegría se fue llevada por el viento.

— Kuku.. Kuku... E-en... v-verdad... p-pensé que m-moriria... kukuku... a-ahora D-dragon-kun... p-por t-tu gran d-desempeño... t-te daré este r-regaló kukuku.

Ante los ojos impactados de Naruto, el cuerpo... No, sólo la mitad del cuerpo de Orochimaru, faltándole piernas, y la mitad de ambos brazos, además de la parte derecha de su rostro, salió arrastrandose a duras penas de donde hasta hace nada había una gran cantidad de tierra y humo elevandose, sangre salía por todas partes de su cuerpo y su rostro horriblemente desfigurado sonreia con locura, su boca se comenzó a abrir de forma anormal y tal y como lo había echo antes, unas manos aparecieron desde dentró de la boca, abriendo todavía más la mandibula, cabello negro lacio y ojos viperinos, a Naruto se le helo la sangre al ver como un nuevo y totalmente sano Orochimaru emergia desde dentro del otro Orochimaru, era una escena del infierno.

Justo en ese momento con ayuda de los clones de Naruto, venían llegando sus compañeros, sólo para ver como la cabeza de Orochimaru crecía de forma anormal, su cuello se estiro como sí fuera una especie de elastico, para al segundo después morder fuertemente en el hombro derecho a Naruto.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Naruto grito con fuerza al sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo se retorcia de dolor, al sentir los colmillos de Orochimaru en su hombro derecho.

— ¡N-naruto! — Sakura y Fuu gritaron al momento que trataban de levantarse, sin embargo sus heridas todavía no sanadas se lo impidieron, además que los clones en un cúmulo de humo desaparecieron.

Justo un poco más abajo de el hombro de Naruto apareció un extraño tatuaje con la forma de tres ojos en una especie de pirámide, ojos rasgados de bestia.

— ¡¿Que le hiciste?! — Soportando su dolor Sasuke se levanto y corrió contra Orochimaru mientras trazaba un par de sellos con sus manos, su Sharingan activandose en ambos ojos.

Sin embargo antes de que Sasuke lograra llegar donde Orochimaru, este se comenzó a hundir en la tierra mientras sonreia perversamente.

— Sólo le di un pequeño regaló Kukukukuku algún día ese maravilloso poder que el posee, será completamente mío Kukukukuku — Riendo enfermamente Orochimaru se hundió completamente bajo tierra, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se retorcia de dolor, tomandose con fuerza su hombro derecho.

— ¡Naruto! — Fuu se acerco con preocupación al ver como el chico gritaba de dolor, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver ese extraño tatuaje que brillaba levemente.

Sakura igual se acerco a su compañero herido, sin duda fuera lo que fuera lo que ese tipo le había echo, no era nada bueno.

— Debemos de irnos de aquí, por todo el alboroto que hicieron estos dos, no hay duda de que en cualquier momento vendrán más enemigos, ahora que estamos débiles no es bueno pelear... Además debemos de ver que rayos es esa cosa en el cuello de Naruto — Sasuke se agacho para tratar de tomar el cuerpo de Naruto, que todavía seguía retorciendoce de dolor.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar hasta el, Naruto fue levantado por Fuu, y al siguiente momento un fuerte golpe fue el que recibió Naruto en el estómago, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, debido al dolor, desgaste de chacra y realizar técnicas que exigían demasiado de su cuerpo, perdió fácilmente la consciencia.

— ¡¿Que crees que haces desgraciada?! — Grito Sakura con enojo al ver como golpeaban a su compañero.

— ... Sólo ayudó a que disminuya el dolor — Dijo de forma sería Fuu, al momento que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto en su espalda.

Sasuke y Sakura la comenzaron a seguir un poco más atrás, mientras veían como Naruto tenía de ves en cuando unos ligeros espasmos de dolor.

— **[Salto en el tiempo, cinco horas después]—**

La luna brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo, las estrellas centellaban de ves en cuando y los aullidos lastimeros de algún pobre animal que era devorado por algún depredador se oian de ves en cuando, el bosque de la muerte en la oscuridad de la noche era aún más peligroso, pero no necesariamente por las bestias come hombres que habitaban este lugar.

Por entre las copas de los árboles y moviéndose a gran velocidad, cinco sombras se movían con el sigilo de un experimentado depredador, estas sombras eran cinco cazadores especiales anbu.

— ... En serio, capitán, usted también vio ese enorme agujero... Ya no debe de quedar rastros de esos chicos y lo más probable es que Orochimaru, allá escapado... Debemos volver y reportarselo a el maestro Hokage — Uno de los anbu dijo, el al igual que todos los demás llevaban el uniforme estandar de anbu, y cubriendo su rostro una máscara con la forma de un pájaro.

Un poco más atrás del que hablo eso, una anbu con la máscara de un gato, sólo apreto los puños.

— ... Creo que tienes razón... ¡Espera! ¡Es Anko! — Grito el capitán al momento que levantaba su mano y sus subordinados se detenían en el acto.

Justo antes de salir a un claro, afirmada en una gran roca estaba una mujer cerca de sus veinte, de cabello púrpura atado en forma de piña, usaba una larga gabardina de color café, polera de rejillas y falda color naranja, ella respiraba con dificultad y justo delante de ella estaba un par de tigres, apuntó de devorarla.

— **¡Groaaarr!.**

Anko cerro sus ojos con fuerza al momento que el enorme tigre se lanzó sobre ella sin embargo después de unos momentos nada pasó, un poco aturdida abriendo sus ojos vio como los tigres estaban inconscientes y frente a ella habían cinco sujetos con máscaras.

— Y-ya era hora de que llegaran, e-estúpidos anbu — Dijo Anko al momento que soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se dejaba caer con cansancio junto a la roca.

— Te ves mal Anko, ¿Pero me da curiosidad, como sabías que vendríamos? — Pregunto el capitán, con genuina curiosidad por que se supone que solamente el Hokage sabía que ellos andarian por el bosque de la muerte.

Anko, arrugo sus cejas al escuchar eso.

— ... ¿No fueron avisados por Kotetsu... Y el otro como se llame? — Dijo Anko no acordándose de el nombre de el otro chunin.

— No, no hemos sido avisados por nadien, de echo estamos en una misión ahora, Pájaro se quedará contigo y te llevara a la aldea, mientras nosotros nos retiramos — Dijo el capitán al momento que el mencionado como "Pájaro" asentía y se dirigía hacia donde la mujer.

— ¡No, sí no saben entonces yo les digo! ¡El ha regresado! ¡Orochimaru! ¡Peleé con el y tengo algo muy importante que decirle a Hokage-sama, llevenme con el! — Grito Anko con voz aguda al momento que trataba de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su hombro se lo impidió.

Los anbu vieron como un extraño tatuaje brillo levemente en el cuello de la pelipurpura, eso fue suficiente para convencerlos, de que ella decía la verdad.

— Entiendo, ¡Rumbo hacia donde el maestro Hokage! — Con las órdenes esclarecidas todos los anbu comenzaron a saltar hacia los árboles mientras "pájaro" se llevaba a Anko, sin embargo dos personas se quedaron atrás.

— ¿Sucede algo "Gato"? — Pregunto el capitán con extrañeza ante el comportamiento extraño de la chica con máscara de gato.

— ... Capitán, los Gennin, ¿Estarán muertos? — Pregunto la anbu, justo en ese momento pasó un frío aire llevándose un par de hojas con ellos.

El capitán sólo guardo silencio un momento para después volver a hablar.

— ... Es mejor irnos — Eludiendo la pregunta el capitán dijo eso, antes de que saltara hacia las copas de los árboles.

La anbu miro el lugar un momento más, antes de igualmente saltar hacia la dirección por donde se fue su capitán.

— **[Dos horas después, Torre Hokage]—**

Un aire pesado se sentía en este lugar, donde sólo tres personas eran las únicas en éste lugar, tratándose de una pelipurpura que estaba sentada en un sofá y dos hombres, un anciano y el otro cerca de sus treinta.

— ... Después de que me inmovilizara por la marca de maldición, me dijo estas palabras: "Dile a Sensei, que no detenga los exámenes chunin, o lo lamentara, después de todo mi nuevo cuerpo se encuentra entre los participantes, y quiero ver que también lo hace ahora con ese regaló que le di", eso es todo, después me encontraron los cazadores especiales anbu, aunque por algún motivo, Orochimaru se veía realmente cansado, incluso vómito sangre, un par de veces cuando estábamos peleando — Relato la Mitarashi, al momento que hacia una mueca de disgusto, por que ni sí quiera fue capaz de hacerle un rasguño a su antiguo maestro, aún y en su estado debilitado.

Hiruzen y Azazael, tuvieron reacciones diferentes mientras uno lo llenaba la preocupación al otro lo llenaba la curiosidad.

— ... Ya veo, tú dedujiste que se trataba de el al encontrar esos cadáveres a los cuales les había robado el rostro... Orochimaru, me sigues causando problemas eh — Murmuro Hiruzen para sí mismo mientras suspiraba — _Además está esa explosión... No había duda de que ese era el "Cero" de Naruto... Sólo espero que el no fuera marcado por Orochimaru._

— A todo esto, ¿ese Orochimaru, realmente es tan peligroso? ¿y a que se refería con "nuevo cuerpo? — Pregunto Azazael, genuinamente interesado, hace poco había terminado una estresante reunión con el Hokage y la Mizukage y realmente estaba aburrido, por lo cual este tema le entretenia de algún modo.

Anko miro con desconfianza al sujeto de cabello a dos tonos, aunque ese dolor en su cuello le hizo cerrar sus ojos, por lo cual acomodandose mejor en el sofá, decidió dormir.

— Orochimaru, es un ninja renegado de nivel SS, lo que quiere decir que es igual o más fuerte que yo, además de tener una retorcida mente, y sí se refería a alguien con el término de "Nuevo cuerpo", no me cabe duda que el término "ese" jutsu — Hiruzen suspiro al momento que entrelazaba sus manos delante de su barbilla.

— ¿"Ese" jutsu, que quiere decir eso? — Pregunto Azazael con intriga, con lo poco que conocía de este anciano sabía que no muchas cosas lo lograban preocupar, pero desde que se nombró a ese sujeto, su rostro se volvió inusualmente preocupado.

— ... Orochimaru sólo desea una cosa... Inmortalidad, para aprender todo los Jutsu que puedan existir o descubrir, por eso cada cierto tiempo el pone un sello especial en alguien que sea de su agrado para ser su siguiente cuerpo, por que su espíritu podrá ser inmortal, pero su cuerpo no... ¿Me entiendes? — Pregunto Hiruzen al ángel caído.

— Es algo similar a está.. Yo una vez fui candidata a ser su próximo cuerpo... — Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Azazael, la única mujer presente, se quitó su gabardina y le mostró su cuello, en el cual un tatuaje de color negro brillaba levemente.

— ... Ya veo, ese sujeto es muy peligroso, lo siento Hiruzen, yo tengo que irme, le avisare a los chicos, por que sí ese sujeto se llegara a hacer con alguno de ellos, "sería especialmente problemático" — Dijo Azazael con rostro serio al momento que bajo sus pies un círculo mágico brillante se formará y desapareciera en un destello de luz.

Los ojos se Anko se desencajaron un poco, dado que ese movimiento le recordó mucho a cierto Hokage.

— Todavía no es momento que lo sepas Anko... Aunque sí tienes curiosidad, le podrías preguntar a cierta "Gata", mientras mantengas silencio —Dijo Hiruzen con una pequeña sonrisa, que se borró al pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

— ... En cuanto a la marca, creo que estarás bien por el momento, pero por sí acaso ya le envié un mensaje a Jiraiya para que venga, lo necesitamos después de todo... _Además es tiempo que esos dos regresen, ya van siendo más de dos años que no tengo noticias de ellos, es tiempo que la aldea conozca la verdad_ — Fueron los serios pensamientos de Hiruzen.

Sin decir nada más y con destino a su hogar para descansar, y después buscar a cierta anbu para respuestas, Anko se marchó.

— **[Al día siguiente, 11:00 A.M, mansión de hospedaje de los demonios]—**

Era una bella mañana en cierta mansión, donde se podía observar en la hora del desayuno a varias personas sentadas en una mesa, correspondiente a las noblezas de Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory, además de el ángel caído Azazael.

Todo estaba completamente ocurriendo con relativa calma, fue cuando, hicieron esa pregunta.

— ¿Y has encontrado a algun candidato para unirse a tú nobleza, Rias?.

El que pregunto no fue nadien más que el gobernador de los ángeles caídos que bebía tranquilamente una taza de café mientras leía un periódico.

Rias y Sona lo miraron un poco sorprendidas así como todos sus sirvientes, al parecer el gobernador de los caídos, siempre estuvo al tanto de su pequeña incursión al bosque.

Sin embargo Sona, también hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, pero la razón no la daría a conocer, ella es alguien maduro y centrada después de todo.

— Al parecer nada se le escapa, Gobernador de los ángeles caídos — Dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras recordaba a cierto pelirrojo de la arena — Ciertamente encontré a alguien más que bueno, aunque habían muchos que llamaron mi atención, del que le estoy hablando es alguien que podría fácilmente acabar con todos los que llamaron mi atención... Es alguien muy poderoso.

Azazael levanto una ceja ante ello, luego sólo sonrio para sí mismo.

— _Es increíble como Rias se va haciendo cada vez con más sirvientes poderosos, esto debe de ser obra más que segura del Dragón emperador rojo, después de todo tener al actual Sekiryuutei en su nobleza le da una ventaja más que considerable sobre Sona o cualquier otro demonio de clase alta... Rias debe de ser la novata más poderosa que aparecerá en está generación de demonios_ — Fue el pensamiento de Azazael, después de todo el Sekiryuutei es el más poderoso ser sólo igualado por su contra parte, "el blanco", amenos que aparezca otro Hakuryuuko o Sekiryuutei, Rias siempre será la mejor, por que ella tiene al Sekiryuutei como su perro guardián.

— Ese chico me daba miedo, sus ojos eran siniestros y esa arena sólo me daba escalofrios — La monja Asia temblo levemente mientras recordaba como ese chico mató sin ninguna clase de remordimiento o titubeo a esos ninjas.

— ... El chacra corrompe a las personas, el es una clara muestra de eso — Koneko dijo con voz sería, ese chico sólo reafirmaba su voto a nunca usar chacra.

— Ara ara, no debes de ser tan obstinada Koneko-chan, además puede que el pronto sea tú compañero — La pelinegra Akeno sonreia mientras apoyaba su mejilla en una de sus manos.

— A mi me llama más la atención esa enorme explosión que se vio, me pregunto que habrá sido — Kiba dijo eso al momento que se acariciaba la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

Ante esa mención de parte del caballero de Rias, los Sitri se tensaron levemente, dado que ellos tenían una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

— Mmm sí... Rias-Bucho, me preguntaba donde está Hyodo — Saji dijo eso de manera nerviosa además de que salía de la conversación de esa explosión y se saciaba la curiosidad de saber donde estaba el castaño, dado que no se veía.

— ¿Issei?, ah, dijo que Ddraig no le a hablado desde ayer, por lo cual estaba preocupado y está tratando de contactarse con el Dragón, Xenovia y Gaspar están con el — Dijo Rias contestando de manera natural, dándole un sorbo a su Té.

Ante esa respuesta, todos los del concejo estudiantil se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada, su rey se los había ordenado.

— Ho, disculpa la descortesia Sona, he estado todo este tiempo hablando de lo que vi ayer que no tú no me has dicho sí descubriste a alguien interesante ¿Y, como te fue? — La pelirroja dejó a un lado su taza de té, para después mirar a la pelinegra.

Sona sólo se ajusto los lentes mientras por su mente pasaban frescos recuerdos de un joven rubio.

— _**¡Vamos... DRAGÓN FORCE!.**_

— _**¡KARYUUO NO HOKO!.**_

— _**¡KARYUUO NO TEKKEN!.**_

Imágenes del chico transformado en un híbrido dragón.

— _¡ES HORA... BOOSTED GEAR!._

 _ **[¡Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!]**_

Imágenes del peleando en igualdad de condiciones contra un sujeto pálido, mientras en su mano derecha era visible un guantelete rojo.

— Se podría decir que... Encontré a alguien muy interesante — Respondió Sona mientras sonreia ligeramente y mediante un círculo mágico hacia aparecer en la palma de sus manos una pieza de Torre.

Rias sólo levanto una de sus cejas, pero no hizo comentario alguno, aunque le llamó la atención lo entusiasmada que se veía su amiga pelinegra.

Todo el día ocurrió sin mayores problemas para los demonios, sólo una advertencia de parte de su Sensei, que tuvieran cuidado de un sujeto llamado Orochimaru" y sobre todo de su "marca de maldición", la nobleza Sitri fue la que más impactada se veía.

— **[Lugar desconocido, hora y fecha, desconocidas ]—**

Humedad, eso fue lo que el primeramente sintió en todo su cuerpo, un fuerte olor flotaba en el aire y en sus oídos sólo oían el gotear de muchas cañerías, no sabía donde era que se encontraba.

— ... ¿D-donde... Estoy? — Murmuro para sí mismo, mientras abría sus ojos, uno era tan azul como el océano y el otro era tan rojo como la sangre.

— _**(Kihihihihihi ¿preguntando donde estas?, ¿ya te has olvidado de mi?, realmente me siento triste de escuchar eso... Mi pequeña creación... Ven, sigue mi voz, quiero verte, mi pequeña creación Kihihihihihi).**_

Escuchando esa extraña voz, el se levanto, revelando que estaba tirado en agua, tenía el cabello rubio, un ojo azul y otro rojo, rostro un poco redondo y tres marcas de bigotes en cada lado de su cara, debería tener unos doce o trece años de edad, usaba un traje completamente de color naranja.

El lugar donde se encontraba, parecía una especie de alcantarillado rodeada de muchas cañerías, por donde goteras caían a cada momento, había agua en el suelo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

— _**(Ven, apurate, he estado tan sola durante todo este tiempo, sólo quiero verte kihihihihihihihihihihi)**_

Escuchando el sonido de la voz, el chico comenzó a caminar.

— _**(Ven, veeeeen..Naruto-kuuuuuuuuun).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿Que podria decir de este capitulo?.**

1.- Pues que en este capitulo han ocurrido muchas cosas, la marca de maldicion puesta en Naruto seria uno de los puntos mas importantes.

2.- La tecnica "Cero" es el cero de los Hollow de bleach, mientras Issei tiene de tecnica mas poderosa el "Dragon Shoot", yo queria darle algo mas poderoso a Naruto... De hay nacio la idea de darle el Cero, espero les agrade.

3.-A lo que era la voz al final del capitulo, no les dire quien era, quiero leer sus especulaciones.

4.-Se me habia olvidado, este vendria siendo la primera tenporada de mi historia, en el cual se desarrolla en los examenes chunin de la hoja, me complace decir que ya estamos en la mitad de esta tenporada, quizas en unos seis o siete capitulos mas se acabe, contando el epilogo. despues me tomare un descanso de esta historia y procedere a prestarle mas actualizacion a las otras que tengo.

Opinion, sugerencia o Review aqui abajo

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	7. Chapter 7

— **Hola mis queridos amig s soy el pajarraco Buhocosmico01 que les viene traendo una nueva actualización de está historia, realmente no tenía planeado actualizar en estas fechas dado que se acerca el "18" en mi país Chile y eso sólo significa celebración y quería concentrarme en mi trabajo para ganar algo más de plata... Bueno en fin, no los aburroas con mis problemas financieros y lo dejó con el capitulo de hoy Jejeje creo que esta será la única actualización que realizare este mes.**

 **Review:**

 **CCSakuraforever** : Sí, el poder del sello se verá en un gran beneficio para Naruto Jejeje.

 **eudog3** : Lo del sello de maldición es algo necesario en este fic, en este capitulo comprenderás porque.

 **Guest1:** Lo siento no puedo satisfacer el gusto de todos.

 **James Anderson** : En cuanto a la edad de Naruto (12) siempre he tenido planeado hacer en el un gran cambio y no está tan lejos de lo que me escribiste en tú comentario.

 **Sebas No Kishi** : Tus especulaciones fueron interesantes, la más acertada diría que la última, pero tampoco del todo Jejeje, te agradezco que te gustara ese técnica.

 **Guest(CaballeroOscuro)** : Hoy tendrás la respuesta compañero, aunque la marca de maldición sí tendrá cierto efecto en Naruto pero eso se verá un poco más adelante Jejeje.

 **zeon480** : Gracias camarada, espero este capitulo también te agrade.

 **ronaldc v2** : Jejeje admito que mientras escribía esa parte me acorde de esa conversación de Bleach (mi serie favorita n°2), espero te agrade el capitulo de hoy.

 **alexsennin9999:** Me alegra que lo hayas notado compañero, yo pensaba que nadien lo había echo, pero creo que este capitulo te resolverá algunas dudas Jejeje obtal ves cree más ¡quién sabe! Jeje y en cuanto a lo del harem lo tengo pensado alimentar una ves acaben este examen durante el mes que les dan libre Jejeje.

 **Guest2** ; Realmente no he visto mucho de One Piece por lo cual no conozco varios de sus personajes ni técnicas por lo cual no me sentiría cómodo escribiendo sobre algo que no poseeo demasiado conocimiento además no quiero mezclar está historia con tantas otras series.

 **ivan meza** : Gracias camarada espero no decepcionar hoy.

 **aten92** : No te preocupes que esa marca de maldición es algo necesario hoy comprenderás porque jeje.

 **miguelgiulianoco** : La marca de maldición es algo necesario que dará más poder a Naruto camarada, en cuanto al harem como siempre he dicho no esperen nada de Naru/hina de mi parte, para eso está el cannon.

 **Zafir09** : Compañero yo dije que Naruto no irá a ninguna facción porque tengo algo más interesante preparado para el en ves de convertirse en el perro guardián de alguien, me parecería extraño a mi leer un fic donde llegan personajes de otro anime y no se interesaran aunque sea un poco en el protagonista principal, obviamente Naruto llamará la atención de alguien y en este caso resultó ser la heredera Sitri, lo del Jinchuriki de Kurama ya dije cuando aparecería (Después del mes transcurrido para las finales) y lo de la voz hoy se sabrá, y Haku no es mujer es hombre no me gusta el GenderBender a lo mucho creo un personaje que sea la hermana o alguna pariente lejana de el mencionado en forma femenina.

 **Reload32** : Jejeje me alegra leer eso, espero disfrute el capitulo de hoy.

 **RAYHACHIBY** ; Gracias camarada, en cuanto a lo del Jinchuriki ya había mencionado que aparecerá en las finales del torneo.

 **nts dragneel** : Jejeje eso es un echo camarada.

 **naru98** : Aquí la continuación camarada.

 **F3D3** : Jajaja compañero con la primera has descubierto uno de mis secretos, Issei tendrá un protagonismo pero no espéres a que la historia se centre todo un capitulo en el, en cuanto a Koneko dejaré una pequeña lista de harem al final del capitulo deverías de verla Jejeje, en cuanto a las historias de Rey96 por el momento me concentrare en las propias mías y quizás cuando acabe con alguna de las mías las comience a subir de nuevo, Jejeje disfruta el capitulo camarada.

 **Guest3** : Jejeje tus sugerencias son muy interesantes, hay algunas que me llaman la atención pero creo que el será material para la otra temporada por el momento nos concentrare en los exámenes chunin, lo de Onbu (también me acuerdo y eso fue muy gracioso Jajajajaja) es algo que definitivamente utilizare, aunque todavía debo idear un método de que hacer con el... Mmmmm ¿convocatoria especial quizás? Bueno o simplemente puede ser su mascota Jejeje.

 **Guest4** : Naruto su tendrá un contrato... O varios... Mmmmm eso se verá pronto por lo cual no quiero dar spoiler en cuanto a lo de los dinosaurios me lo pensare.

 **Muy bien con los review contestados pasemos al capitulo de hoy, como siempre nos leemos al final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6:** Inicio de las Preliminares.

 _Tap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tap._

Los pasos resonaban con voz ahogada cada vez que el daba un paso, sólo guiándose por la voz que le llamaba en todo momento, las goteras de las cañerías que estaban por sobre su cabeza le mojaban levemente el cabello, no es como sí le importarse mucho después de todo, dado que el agua que estaba en el suelo ya le llegaban a las rodillas, afirmandose en las paredes para no caer, el joven ninja de cabellos rubios se seguía adentrando más y más profundo en esos pasajes, a cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y un sudor frío comenzaba a hacerse notar en su espalda, pero aunque quisiera volver, no podía... Porque sus piernas no le hacían caso, era como sí estuviese siendo atraído hacia ese lugar y guiado en contra de su voluntad.

— ... En verdad me gustaría saber en donde es que te metes en estos momentos... Yang-Ddraig — Dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba levemente, en verdad que no le gustaba todo esto que se estaba desarrollando sin que el pudiese hacer nada, le hacia sentir como sí fuese una especie de titere que se mueve a la voluntad de su titiritero.

— _**(No necesitas a esa lagartija a tú lado... No pienses tanto y ven hacia mi kihihihi).**_

Siendo llamado nuevamente por esa voz que le provocaba ligeros escalofrios y al mismo tiempo le hacia sentir mucha nostalgia, siguió avanzando pasó a pasó, sus pasos resonando en la oscuridad.

Después de estar por almenos unas dos horas caminando y teniendo el agua hasta el cuello al fin llegó hasta donde provenían los llamados de esa voz.

— ¿Q-que es esto? — Pregunto Naruto mientras retrocedia un par de pasos ante la imagen que se proyectada delante de sus ojos.

Naruto se encontraba delante de un inmenso árbol, sus ramas se hundían en todas partes y parecía alimentarse del agua que corría por todo el lugar, no tenía hojas, tampoco se veía saludable, todas estas ramas y raíces salían de el cuerpo de una especie de ser humanoide que estaba en cuatro patas, de su espalda baja salían diez colas echas de madera que se unian a las paredes en su rostro sólo había un ojo rojo con varias líneas ondulantes alrededor de la pupila, además de nueve nagatamas alrededor de las lineas de la pupila.

— _**¿De verdad te olvidaste de mi... Shiro-kun?... ¿O debería decirte Naruto-kun? .**_

La bestia hablo con una voz distorsionada y lo que parecía una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro.

Naruto no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, no sabía que era este sentimiento que surgia en su interior, miedo, confusión, nostalgia y alegría.

— ¿Q-quien eres tú? Y mi nombre no es Shiro, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki — Pregunto Naruto mientras retrocedia otro poco y miraba con ojos cautelosos a ese ser.

— _**Kihihihihi realmente eres igual que siempre Shiro ¡Ho! Perdón, Naruto Uzumaki Kihihihihi pero mira que no nos hemos reunido durante tanto tiempo y lo primero que descubro a mi despertar es a está asquerosa serpiente tratando de entrar en tú cuerpo es realmente decepcionante el ver lo débil que eres ahora.**_

Ante la sorpresa de Naruto, delante de la bestia de diez colas, apareció un hombre de aspecto pálido ojos amarillos y cabello negro lacio, por donde sea que se mirará ese claramente era Orochimaru.

— ¡Orochimaru!... Entonces esa mordida que me dio anteriormente... — Naruto se tocó su cuello de manera involuntaria.

Orochimaru comenzó a reír perversamente.

— Kukukukuku nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras semejante ser... Naruto-kun, eres alguien muy interesante no hay dudas de eso, tener a semejantes criaturas viviendo en tú interior, y sin contar con el ser que eres ¡no importa si falle en mi misión de hacerte dudar una vez le envié toda está información al original! Kukukukuku.

Sin embargo ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto, muchas ramas atravesaron el cuerpo del sabio de las serpientes y lo comenzaron a hacer perder su poder rápidamente, prontamente esa parte del alma de Orochimaru no era nada más que polvo.

— _**Como odio a los tipos que por sólo poseer un poco de poder se creen los dueños de este mundo y actuan tan estupidamente creyéndose Dioses, cuando el verdadero Dios soy yo, Shiro, ya va siendo hora de que recuérdes de porque es que te he creado y cual a sido tú objetivo desde que naciste, no removere completamente esa marca puede ser muy interesante ver como se desarrolla kihihihihihihi... Shiro ¡Despierta!.**_

Las aguas se comenzaron a agitar con violencia ante las palabras del ser de un ojo, grandes olas empujaban a Naruto y este era arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia afuera de esa cámara.

— ¡E-espera dime quién eres!.

— _**Kihihihihi todo a su tiempo Shiro, ¿cual es la diversión sí te digo quién eres ahora?, no, me será más divertido ver la clase de vida que te dio esa mujer y cuando ya me aburra, es que te haré recordar quién eres y para que vives.**_

Sin poder evitarlo su consciencia fue enviada lejos junto con las marejadas de olas furiosas que se consagraban a cada momento que hacia un esfuerzo por sobreponerse, cuando cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir se encontraba nuevamente enfrente de esa cara llena de escamás de su compañero, este le veía con preocupación.

— **Alfín despiertas compañero, estaba un poco preocupado, dado que desde que fuiste mordido por ese sujeto no habías despertado en lo absoluto y parecía que un extraño chacra estaba tratando de controlarte, cuando estaba a punto de sacar fuera esa cosa de ti, desapareció... ¿Alguna idea de lo que pudo ocasionar eso?.**

Naruto veía fijamente los ojos verdes de aquel que fuera su compañero, estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad y de ese ser que parecía estar en lo más profundo de su ser, pero prefirió guardar silencio hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que era ese ser de diez colas.

— ... Realmente no lo se... Quizás y ese chacra que entró en mi cuerpo no fue capaz de resistir estar en tú presencia y fue completamente destruido — Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y se tomaba la cabeza en un gesto de dolor, cada vez que pensaba en ese ser su cerebro se sentía como sí estuviera a punto de estallar.

Obviamente la mentira de Naruto fue percibida fácilmente por el dragón celestial, exhalando una pequeña llama de su boca en un gesto de resoplido miro fijamente a su compañero.

— **Sabes que puedes confiar en mi compañero... Pero por el momento respetare tú decisión... Cuando estés preparado para decir que fue lo que realmente ocurrió ven a verme, por el momento deberías de despertar tus amigos están preocupados.**

Sin decir más el dragón rojo cerro los ojos al momento que comenzaba a roncar suavemente.

— ... Gracias compañero... Te prometo que te lo diré una vez... Sepa que es lo que era esa cosa — Murmuro que de forma que Yang-Ddraig no le escuchara al momento que un torbellino de fuego se originada de su pies y su consciencia nuevamente se iba hacia la realidad.

— **[Bosque de la muerte a cuatro días de haber empezado el examen chunin]—**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que el examen de ascenso a chunin había comenzado, la mayoría de los pergaminos ya habían sido encontrados y obtenidos por los participantes, en estos momentos sólo quedaban los participantes que no habían obtenido los pergaminos que les hacían falta o los que habían roto las reglas y abrieron su pergamino, pero aparte de ellos también quedaban esas personas que no habían tenido suerte y se encontraron con cierto sennin de las serpientes y que por culpa de ese sujeto en estos momentos es donde se encuentran justo al lado de un río, Sasuke, Sakura y Fuu, mientras un poco más alejados de ellos se encuentra un inconsciente Naruto que sólo tenía ligeros espasmos de dolor hasta ayer en la noche, desde entonces sólo a estado durmiendo tranquilamente.

La Jinchuriki del siete colas junto al equipo siete estan comiendo unos cuantos pescados que trajo Sasuke con ayuda de Sakura.

Un aire deprimente los rodeaba.

— ¿Me pregunto cuando irá a despertar?... Orochimaru... Desgraciado — Dijo Sakura al momento que veía de reojo al cuerpo de Naruto y se concentraba en la marca que había en el cuello de este.

— Por el momento sólo debemos de asegurarnos de ir hacia la torre, ya tenemos los pergaminos y se que Naruto no querría que fallaramos sólo por estarlo cargando, es una suerte que no nos hallamos encontrado con algún otro equipo mientras veníamos hacia acá, pero todavía no podemos bajar la guardia — Dijo Sasuke de manera sería al momento que se ponía de pie y se acercaba hacia Naruto para comenzar su travesía hacia la torre.

— No te preocupes Sasuke-san... Yo lo seguiré llevando — Se ofreció la peliverde de Taki mientras se acercaba hacia Naruto.

— Fuu-san tú lo has traído todo el tiempo creo que no es bueno dado que nosotros somos sus compañeros y debemos de llevarlo nosotros — Comentó Sakura con el ceño levemente fruncido, todavía no podía confiar mucho en esa chica que de salida de la nada los había atacado y ahora se comportaba tan amable con ellos, no le encontraba la lógica.

— No me importa llevarlo en mi espalda, después de todo Naruto-kun dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos y que me cuidaria... Por el momento creo que es mi obligación el cuidar de el — Dijo Fuu con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se acercaba hacia Naruto.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— ... No es necesario Fuu, ya me encuentro mejor.

De un salto Naruto se había despertado, los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de la sorpresa, después de mirar su entorno un momento se dio cuenta que todavía seguían en el bosque de la muerte, sonriendo despreocupadamente Naruto le hablo a sus sorprendidos compañeros.

— Jejeje lo siento, ¿dormí mucho?.

Las expresiones de sorpresa de los de Konoha se fueron y en cambio una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus rostros.

— Hmp, no importa si te despertabas o no, habríamos llegado a la torre igualmente — Dijo Sasuke en tono arrogante pero aliviado de que su compañero y rival estuviese aparentemente bien.

— ¡Naruto Baka! — Grito Sakura mientras le lanzaba un golpe a Naruto como comúnmente lo haría, sin embargo está ves su golpe nunca llegó dado que su puño fue sostenido por una sería Fuu.

— Por favor no hagas eso, el acaba de despertar después de todo — Fuu hablo con seriedad mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a la chica de cabello rosa.

Naruto aunque un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Fuu, sólo pudo sonreír.

— Al parecer todavía no terminamos la prueba... Será mejor que nos apresuremos sí es que queremos llegar de los primeros a propósito ¿cuanto dormí, una hora o tal vez dos? — Pregunto Naruto con intriga.

— ... Hemos estado cuatro días en este bosque Naruto.

La expresión de Naruto se desencajo completamente con sólo esas simples palabras de parte de Sasuke.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER QUEDAREMOS DE LOS ÚLTIMOS! ¡AHHH MALDICIÓN, VAMOS FUU!.

Sin decir nada más que eso Naruto se echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡H-hai!.

— ¡Naruto idiota no nos dejes atrás!.

— ...

Sin decir más sus compañeros comenzaron a perseguir a Naruto que al parecer no había cambiado en nada y todo lo que les hizo pasar no fue más que un simple susto, además que sí tenían suerte y viajaban a un pasó veloz alcanzarian a llegar justo a tiempo al quinto día de finalizar la prueba.

— **[Torre del bosque de la muerte, último día de la prueba]—**

Para finalizar la prueba de los pergaminos, Naruto y sus compañeros tuvieron que abrirlos una vez llegaron a la torre, grata fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que contenian era un jutsu de invocación del cual salió su antiguo maestro de academia, Iruka, el les explicó que está prueba consistía en la lealtad del ninja al tener que llevar información valiosa y nunca abrirla, además de explicarles los principios del chacra y cual era la forma de ser un excelente shinobi, en todo este tiempo Naruto volvió a conseguir un poco de ropa nueva que consistía en su usual traje naranja para el desagrado de su compañero dragón y además de volver a colocarse sus antiguas pesas, cortesía de Kakashi que también los estaba esperando en la arena, Fuu estaría por el momento como una espectadora más de está prueba además que según su maestro no podían volver todavía a su aldea hasta que los exámenes chunin terminasen, y es en estos momentos en los cuales podemos ver a todos los novatos de la aldea de la hoja formados en diferentes líneas donde también habían otros gennin que lograron pasar la prueba, en todo este tiempo Naruto se ha sentido extrañamente observado ahora que estaba en las filas esperando las palabras del que fuera el tercer maestro Hokage.

— _Al parecer Shikamaru, Chouji y Ino pasaron el examen también, Kiba y su grupo igual estan aquí... maldición de nuevo Hinata me está mirando... Quizás esa sensación de ser observado es causada por ella... Mm no, es diferente siento varias miradas punzantes en mi nuca... También esos tipos son de la aldea... Vaya hay muchos participantes poderosos Haku también está por allí... —_ Naruto observaba a todos lados con atención viendo a los que podrían ser sus rivales y había algunos que realmente tenían un aura intimidante.

— _**Compañero no quiero alarmante pero siento que hay varias presencias pertenecientes a demonios y también a un Ángel caído, además también puedo sentir a mi otra mitad cerca de aquí... Compañero estas peleas serán muy divertidas Jajaja.**_

Naruto sonrio con alegría también, sin embargo la imagen de esa extraña criatura apareció de nuevo en su mente y su estado de animo disminuyó un poco.

— _¿Me pregunto sí de verdad estará bien que tenga está cosa en mi cuello? —_ Pensó Naruto mientras se tocaba la marca que estaba en su cuello.

— _**Yo creo que esa cosa lo que está haciendo es beneficiarte más que perjudicarte... Quizás no te habrás dado cuenta pero esa marca está absorbiendo energía de la naturaleza y alnacenandola en su interior en un contenedor aparte de tú chacra usual... Quizás sí tenemos suerte seas capaz de usar tus poderes de Dragón Slayer sin necesidad de usarme a mi como catalizador y tampoco esperar ese tiempo que demoro en crear un contenedor mágico temporal... Estas más cerca de poder usar magia compañero.**_

— _¿Es así?... Eso sería realmente bueno._

Naruto tuvo que dejar su diálogo con el dragón al ver como todos los Jounin sensei el maestro Hokage y unas personas que vestían exactamente igual habían ingresado en el salón donde ellos estaban, reconoció al sujeto que le hizo la primera prueba de ascenso a chunin y la mujer loca que les hizo está prueba.

 **...o0o...**

Los miembros de los séquito Gremory y Sitri habían entrado al lugar donde se desarrollaria la etapa final del segundo examen de los ninjas que buscaban un ascenso, además de ellas también había una gran cantidad de ninjas de alto nivel que recibían el título de Jounin, además de la líder de una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja del continente, todos ellos estaban reunidos para ver la etapa final de este examen y eso también incluía a Azazael el líder de los ángeles caídos.

Mirando rápidamente por el lugar la mirada de Sona recayó rápidamente en un gennin de tan sólo doce o trece años de edad de cabello rubio y ropas naranjas que estaba curiosamente observando hacia ella, al parecer había sentido que lo observaban.

— _Al parecer fue capaz de sobrevivir... Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de la aldea de la hoja, no destaca en nada y es considerado el payaso de la clase, sus habilidades de Taijutsu son nivel medio, su ninjutsu es casi nulo, con excepción de los básicos y el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, habilidades en Genjutsu es de cero siendo incapaz de detectar ni siquiera un insignificante Genjutsu de nivel D, sus conocimientos teóricos son escasos y siempre se lanza de cabeza al combate en ves de pensar en una estrategia para emboscar a su enemigo... Está fue la información que conseguí al ver los expedientes de este chico, debo darle las gracias a Azazael después, Uzumaki Naruto es básicamente un fracaso como ninja... Pero esto no es lo que yo vi en esa pelea, el fue capaz de enfrentarse a una de las poseedores de las bestias con cola, el siete colas, también fue capaz de pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra un ninja de renegado de nivel Ss, poseedor de alguna manera de la magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego, sin contar con que es Sekiryuutei, nada de esto aparece en su expediente de academia... Y eso sólo me lleva a pensar en dos teorías; uno, el siempre mantuvo su poder oculto de los demás por alguna razón o dos el a obtenido estos poderes recientemente y los a estado desarrollando en este corto tiempo antes que empezarán estos exámenes... Además que parecer ser despreciado por la mayoría de las personas en está aldea, sin duda cualquiera sea el caso la uno parece ser la más probable, sin embargo mi intuición me dice que el ha obtenido estos poderes recientemente y está apenas comenzado a desarrollarse —_ Penso analiticamente Sona mientras llegaba en una especie de podío y se posicionaba al lado de Rias y atrás de los ninjas, mirando de reojo a su pelirroja amiga vio como está estaba observando fijamente a un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos azules claros casi celestes, al parecer ese era el chico que había logrado captar el interés de su amiga.

Hiruzen sonrio levemente al ver como su ninja más prometedor estaba bastante bien, según lo que le había dicho Kakashi Naruto se había adaptado de manera perfecta a la marca de maldición de Orochimaru y parecían no haber efectos secundarios como locura o delirios de personalidad, al parecer Orochimaru lo único que hizo fue hacer mas fuerte al chico y por consecuencia a la aldea, pero eso no significaba que debía de relajarse porque puede que en cualquier momento Orochimaru apareciera y tratara de apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto y si el conseguía esos poderes lo lamentarían todos.

Pero por el momento en lo que tiene que pensar es empezar a realizar los exámenes Chuunin del final de la segunda etapa.

— ¡Primero que nada quiero felicitarlos! por pasar este peligroso segundo examen, sé que debieron de tener muchas dificultades a lo largo de esta prueba y algunos más de una vez estuvieron a punto de perder la vida, pero no hay que detenerse a pensar en batallas pasadas y pensar en las siguientes batallas, en este examen se probó su lealtad como ninjas al hacerlos transportar valiosa información en esos pergaminos y veo con gusto que la mayoría lo ha pasado de manera satisfactoria y deben de estar felices porque ese es un peldaño más que han superado en la escalera de lograr su objetivo de convertirse en excelentes ninjas de nivel Chuunin, pero esto no quiere decir que esta prueba haya concluido, todavía queda una prueba más de este examen, que se realizara dentro de un mes a contar del día de hoy, ese evento será presenciado por personas muy importantes por lo tanto no podemos mostrarles combates aburridos, así como tampoco podemos aburrirlos con demasiados combates, por lo cual se realizara a continuación una serie de batallas para decidir quiénes son los mejores, sé que muchos deben de estar muy cansados por lo cual les daremos la oportunidad de retirarse si así lo desean, su decisión será propiamente personal y solo le afectara a su persona y su equipo no se verá afectado, así que él quiera retirarse que lo diga ahora.

Un profundo silencio invadió el lugar mientras lo único que se escuchaba eran las leves murmuraciones y comentarios de algunos Gennin diciendo que el que se retirara ahora solo sería un estúpido por pasar esos cinco infernales días en ese bosque/selva y venir a rendirse ahora, sin embargo contrario a la creencia de la mayoría hubo una persona que levanto la mano.

— ¡Yo me retiro!.

El que dijo eso fue un hombre de almeno unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad, de cabello color plata y ojos grises que estaban detrás de unas gafas, vestía ropas que en su mayoría estaban compuestas de color blancos y morados, en su frente estaba atada la banda ninja de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, si bien para la mayoría eso fue algo realmente impactante, este fue todavía mas impactante para los demonios de las noblezas Gremory y Sitri, dado que ese chico debería de tener la misma edad que ellos y al parecer no fue capaz de resistir esta prueba, eso les hacia pensar en cual seria la clase de entrenamiento psicológico que le dieron a esos ninjas de tan solo doce o trece años de edad para que pudieran participar en este prueba donde sus habilidades físicas eran llevabas al extremo.

— Está bien, puedes retirarte si así lo deseas — Dijo Hiruzen mientras miraba al joven ninja que se iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida de la torre — ¿Alquien mas que quera renunciar?, les recuerdo que esta decisión no afectara a su equipo.

Silencio absoluto, era lo único que se podía escuchar en todo el lugar, algunos Jounin como Gai y Kurenai solo pudieron sonreír ante la determinación de sus discípulos, eso era prueba mas que suficiente que estaban dándolo todo de si mismos para pasar esta difícil prueba.

— Al parecer estos jóvenes ninja son realmente valientes, ¿no lo creen? — Pregunto Azazael a los que fueran sus pupilos, ellos estaban un poco mas atrás de los jounin y el Hokage por lo cual podrían hablar tranquilamente sin necesidad de preocuparse de que su conversación fuera escuchada por alguna persona.

— Realmente son muy valientes — Comento Kiba Yuto, mientras veía con suma atención a un chico que llevaba una inmensa espada en su espalda, mucho mas grande que la Durandal de Xenovia por lo cual su atención fue llevada completamente por aquel ninja del agua que representaba gran experiencia de batalla, eso lo podía saber cualquier espadachín con tan solo ver a otro a los ojos.

— Según lo que he escuchado los ninja son entrenados desde temprana edad en correctas formas de combate y estrategias que tienen que hacer durante la batalla, pero todo es teórico y ellos no salen a pelear hasta cuando cumplen los doce años de edad, pero hay algunos casos donde los aspirantes a ninja son llamados prodigios y son ascendidos a Gennin a tan solo seis o siete años de edad — Comento la pelirroja Tomoe Meguri, es algo fácil de suponer que su Rey que se especializa en las estrategias les haya dado de tarea tener que reunir toda la información posible de como funcionan las aldeas shinobi, por lo cual no es algo difícil de saber que ellas están muy informadas.

Azazel, Kiba y los que estaban cerca sólo pudieron tragar sonoramente ante los métodos de los ninja.

— Aunque eso solo se practicaba durante los tiempos de guerra en los cuales los shinobi no vivían más haya de los treinta años de edad y las fuerzas de una aldea se veían debilitadas rápidamente, haciendo que hubieran graduados que ya cumplían los requisitos para ser un Gennin y que todavía no cumplían la suficiente edad, pudieran salir al frente de batalla.

Una nueva voz se escucho, haciendo que los demonios se sobresaltaran un poco dado que no habían sentido que alguien se acercara hacia ellos, mirando hacia atrás pudieron ver a un sujeto de cabello plateado y una banda ninja con el símbolo de la hoja tapando uno de sus ojos, el estaba vestido con el uniforme estándar de un ninja, una mascara tapando la mitad inferior de su cara y en sus manos había un libro de pastas naranjas que tenía la prohibición para menores de edad grabado en el.

Kakashi sonrió y levanto una mano en forma de saludo.

— Lamento interrumpir su conversación así de pronto, pero no quería que se hicieran una idea equivocada de nuestros métodos de entrenamiento, después de todo lo que estaba comentando la señorita es una practica que ya no se usa, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi por cierto, soy un Jounin de esta aldea y estoy viendo como les va a mis estudiantes — Dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba un poco a los demonios, después de todo el todavía no se fiaba de ellos y prefería mantener a posibles enemigos lo más cerca posible.

— Un gusto Kakashi-san, mi nombre es Azazael, soy un invitado a ver este evento y me traído a mis estudiantes para que lo puedan ver también — Respondió rápidamente el ángel caído mientras inventaba una mentira a medias, después de todo se supone que su verdadera naturaleza se debe mantener en secreto, almenos durante un tiempo más.

Kakashi asintió mientras se posicionaba al lado de ellos, y sus ojos rápidamente buscaban a la figura de sus estudiantes, aunque anteriormente había tenido la pequeña oportunidad de hablar con ellos, todavía estaba un poco preocupado por Naruto y esa marca de maldición que estaba ahora impresa en su cuello, que aunque parecía no representar ningún problema, con el sennin no había que fiarse de nada, además de que debía de cuidar las espaldas de sus estudiantes y eso era mantenerlos lo mas alejados posible de estos demonios, sobre todo a Naruto que lo mas seguro es que estuviera en su mira dado al poder que ahora posee, además que entre estos demonios también estaba el otro Sekiryuutei, y el ya tenia sospechas de quien pudiera ser, después de todo el chico tenia la misma aura que Naruto y no era especialmente bueno para ocultar su poder.

— Hola amigo, ¿algo interesante que hayas visto? — Pregunto Kakashi al joven castaño que estaba al lado derecho de el, mientras ignoraba a los anteriores sujetos con los cuales se había presentado, aunque le pareció algo raro que los otros continuaran viendo hacia el Hokage que todavia continuaba con su largo discurso.

Kakashi no estaba enterado que para Kiba, Azazael y el resto de personas que conocían a Issei y su estatus de Sekiryuutei, les parecía algo normal quedar de lado, después de todo Sekiryuutei siempre había atraído el poder.

— Amm jejeje pues debo de decir que hay algunas que tienen buenos Oppai (tetas) aunque estén ocultos bajo esa ropa tan holgada jajaja — Respondió Issei de manera un poco nerviosa, realmente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente dado que estos días a estado mucho tiempo hablando con Ddraig de cierto asunto y no prestaba demasiada atención a su alrededor.

Una conocida voz resonó en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Kakashi lo veía con una cara en blanco mientras se preguntaba si este era uno de los legendarios Dragon celestial, según lo que le había dicho el tercer maestro Hokage y no otro pervertido, bueno aunque el no era nadie para hablar de eso mientras está sosteniendo un libro porno en sus manos.

— _**Compañero, puedo sentir esa presencia que se asemeja mucho a la mía, muy cerca de aquí, presta atención a esos ninjas dado que alguno de ellos tiene que ser, no puedo decirte cual es porque es alguien realmente bueno escondiendo su presencia —**_ Comentó la voz de Ddraig en la mente de Issei mientras el dorso de la mano izquierda del castaño emitia un pequeño resplandor verde.

— _Así que está por aquí eh... ¿Dime Ddraig es posible que sea algún poseedor de alguna Sacre Gear del tipo dragón como yo y Saji?_ — Pregunto Issei con seriedad mientras miraba todos los rostro de los que estaban en la arena pero ninguno le provocaba algún sentimiento de familiaridad, parece ser que no va a poder descubrír de quién se trata a menos de que el que emite esa pequeña aura de dragón la haga incrementar deliberadamente.

— _**Es posible recuerda que aparte de la Boosted Gear también están las partes dragón de Vitra y la Twice Critical, realmente es algo por lo cual no hay que preocuparse mucho —**_ Aconsejo Ddraig mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

Issei solto un suspiro como sí perdiera el interés en eso, después de todo no es raro que aparezca una Sacre Gear en algún ninja, que técnicamente son humanos que pueden usar el chacra, no es algo realmente sorprendente.

— _Es asi eh... Creo que tienes razón Ddraig, le he dado demasiada importancia al asunto..._

Cuando Issei estaba pensando de esa manera, Hiruzen Sarutobi había terminado de decir su extenso discurso, para la alegría de muchos, Issei prestó atención de aquí en adelante.

— ... Y así como también les felicito les doy a conocer que estas personas atrás mío soy unos invitados de honor que estará de ahora en adelante viendo vuestras batallas, también se encuentra presente la Quinta maestra Mizukage de la aldea escondida entre la niebla, sólo les pido que les brinden un buen espectáculo y deseables mucha suerte... Sin más Sensor puede comenzar — Dijo Sarutobi al momento que se sentaba en una especie de trono de piedra que había estado todo el tiempo atrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que el hacia eso, una mujer que pasó a dirigirse hacia lo participantes.

Está personas es Anko Mitarashi.

— ¡Muy bien mocosos, como Hokage-sama ha dicho desde este momento se comenzara a realizar unos exámenes para ver quiénes realmente merecen nuestro tiempo al ver sus habilidades! ¡Por favor presten atención al que de ahora en adelante será su nuevo sensor!... — Exclamó Anko al momento que se retiraba hacia donde se pudiera observar mejor los combates y eso era en la zona de arriba donde habían unas especies de gradas.

El que pasó a ocupar el puesto de Anko fue un chunin de aspecto enfermo que a cada momento tenía un ataque de tos.

— Muy... Bien... *cof* *cof* mi nombre es Hayate... *cof* *cof* *cof*... Gekko y desde ahora seré su nuevo sensor... *cof* *cof*... A continuación por favor dirijanse hacia allá arriba... *cof* *cof*... Dado que ahora realizaremos unas preliminares para decidir quienes participarán en el estadio de Konoha, está serie de combates será de un uno contra uno y el ganador se decidirá por el que quedé en pie, mientras el perdedor es aquel que queda inconsciente o yo considero que no pueda pelear, matar al oponente está permitido pero traten de no hacerlo, yo intervendre sí lo considero necesario para evitar una muerte innecesaria... *Cof* *cof* *cof* *cof* *¡cof!* *¡COF!*... Perdonen estoy un poco enfermo... Muy bien ahora se sortearan los nombres de todos en esta pantalla, aquellos elegidos tendrán que bajar y comenzar la pelea... ¡Muy bien que inicien las preliminares!.

Ante el grito de Hayate una enorme pantalla comenzó a aparecer desde una de las paredes del lugar, los participantes ya habían subido al segundo piso donde no esperarian su turno y sus Jounin sensei ya se habían acercado hacia ellos para darles concejos en sus próximos combates, los invitados de honor que eran los séquitos de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri también se había subido hacia ese lugar para tener una mejor vista, de pronto los nombres comenzaron a aparecer rápidamente en la pantalla y después de unos segundos se detuvo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yoroi Akado v/s Uchiha Sasuke**_

Un profundo silencio invadió el lugar mientras el compañero de aquel que se había retirado del examen, bajaba lentamente por las escaleras del lugar, Akado era un hombre de la misma edad que Kabuto o almenos semejante, usaba un traje negro con sandalias negras y una especie de tapabocas que consistía en una tela blanca, el símbolo de la hoja grabado en la banda ninja que estaba en su frente.

— ¡Valla Sasuke sí que tienes suerte te tocó de los primeros! — Exclamó Naruto mientras veía de reojo a su amigo rival que sólo veía fijamente a su contrincante — Aunque hubiera sido mejor que tú pelearse contra mi, supongo que tuviste mucha suerte ¡Jajajajaja! — Riendo escandalosamente Naruto dijo esas palabras.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sasuke.

— No, es mejor así Naruto, quiero ganarte en frente de toda Konoha después de todo — Fue la respuesta de Sasuke que también comenzó a bajar las escaleras con dirección hacia su oponente.

Mientras Sasuke bajaba no pudieron evitar escucharse algunos gritos de emoción de parte de Ino y Tenten.

Xenovia y Koneko que se habían acercado un poco a un grupo de ninjas, donde destacaba una chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulado junto a un chico de lentes oscuros y otro que llevaba un perro en la cabeza, no pudieron evitar preguntar, mientras veían a ambos gennin que se acercaban para tener su duelo en la arena.

— ... ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Serán poderosos? — Pregunto Xenovia con un poco de intriga.

La Jounin sensei de ese grupo respondió con una voz calmada.

— Ustedes deben de ser las invitadas de Hokage-sama... Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai y ellos son mis discípulos, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino y Inuzuka Kiba... Y sí estas preguntando sí son poderosos... A mi parecer ese chico de cabello negro que es Uchiha Sasuke ganara fácilmente, después de todo el es un prodigio y un genio — Comentó Kurenia con seriedad mientras veía al último descendiente de los Uchiha.

— Es un prodigio eh... Oh discúlpeme mi nombre es Xenovia y ella es Koneko, me agradaría que me dijera sus opiniones de los combates dado que yo estoy un poco desinformada — Dijo Xenovia mintiendo a medias mientras se presentaba Koneko a su lado sólo asintio en silencio mientras comía un poco de dulces.

Kurenia sólo sonrio al momento que asentia.

Justo al momento que Kurenia tenía esa pequeña charla con esas dos, Sasuke y Akado se habían juntado en la arena de combate mientras se miraban fijamente uno al otro, Hayate se dirigió hacia ambos mientras se posicionaba en medio de ellos.

— Muy bien les repetir las reglas, está permitido cualquier uso de armamento ninja, el ninjutsu también así como genjutsu y Taijutsu, el ganador se declara una vez su oponente se rinde o se muere, no hay limite de tiempo... Sí ya entendieron eso... — Hayate los miro a ambos viendo como estos asentia levanto su mano derecha y exclamo con fuerza al momento que la bajaba — ¡PELEEN!.

Sin perder tiempo viéndose ni mirando los movimientos de su oponente Sasuke se lanzó en un ataque directo de Taijutsu, su velocidad fue rápida y ágil.

— ¡¿Que demonios?! — Fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar Yoroi Akado al sentir ese fuerte puñetazo en su quijada.

Después de conectar el primer golpe Sasuke le dio otro gancho está vez con su puño izquierdo mientras trataba de terminar lo más rápido posible este encuentro, con la cabeza dándole vueltas durante un segundo Akado no fue capaz de prever la patada ascendente que está vez le dirigió Sasuke a su menton mientras imaginaba la técnica de Taijutsu con la que fue que Rock lee lo había enfrentado antes de iniciar este examen, quizás en otro tiempo y lugar y sí tuviera alguna clase de impedimento que no le permitiera mover correctamente su cuerpo, Yoroi Akado habría sido un buen oponente para Sasuke y quizás lo hubiera echo esforzarse, sin embargo ahora el no tenía ninguna clase de impedimento y gracias a su constante entrenamiento con Kakashi antes de comenzar este examen es que está batalla no haya durado más de un minuto.

— ¡Este es el fin! — Exclamó Sasuke al momento que se posicionaba debajo de Yoroi Akado y dado que el no tenía venda en sus manos como Lee para envolverlo tuvo que hacerlo con sus manos y pies, así caendo rápidamente hacia el suelo y al estrellar la cabeza de su oponente contra el duro suelo, fue que el cuerpo de Yoroi Akado dejó de moverse al haber quedado inconsciente.

Todo esto no había durado más de un minuto, todos los presentes no podían más que quedar en un profundo silencio debido a la admiración que en estos momentos sentía por ese Uchiha.

— Ganador Sasuke Uchiha — Exclamó el sensor como sí eso fuera lo más predecible y no sintiéndose en lo más mínimo sorprendido.

Sin más que hacer Sasuke se dirigió a pasó calmado de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, una sonrisa un poco arrogante en su rostro y sus manos en los bolsillos, después de todo el es un Uchiha y la arrogancia está en sus genes.

— ... Sorprendente — Murmuró Koneko mientras veía al pelinegro que subia tranquilamente las escaleras.

Estos exámenes sólo estaban recién comenzado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo finalizado camaradas y se que habrán muchas preguntas que quisieran ser contestadas, la más obvia de todos es que sí, ese era el Jubi (Diez colas).**

 **1.-¿como está dentro de Naruto? (Respuesta en el epílogo de está temporada).**

 **2.-¿Aparecerá Kaguya? (Respuesta en el último capitulo de está temporada).**

 **3.-¿Que es Naruto? (Respuesta en el epílogo de temporada).**

 **4.-¿Quién es "esa mujer" de la que se refería Jubi? (Respuesta en también en el epílogo).**

 **Bueno esa serían las preguntas que creo se formularon en sus mentes, me gustaría que me dijeran sus especulaciones para compararlas con las mías y quién sabe y logran hacerme cambiar de opinión Jejeje bueno sin más me despido de todos, Bye Bye.**

 **Harem hasta el momento.**

— **Fuu (Jinchuriki).**

— **Sona Sitri.**

— **?**

— **?**

— **?**

— **?**

— **?**


	8. Chapter 8

— **Hola a todos soy yo su escritor el Buhocosmico, ¿Ha sido un tiempo no?** (esquiva una cuchilla) **Jajaja sí ha sido mucho tiempo y se qué sólo quieren leer este capitulo, bueno sólo digo, y cómo no los quiero hacer esperar ma los dejó con el capitulo, peeeeeeeeero antes de eso contestare sus review Jejeje.**

 **Review:**

 **james anderson** : Gracias camarada espero y este igual te agrade.

 **aten92:** Hola amigo, cómo dices las respuestas las doy en los capítulos y sí ya quedan igualmente confusos yo les respondere; lo del p.m ya te había dado una respuesta por el mismo.

 **ivan meza** : Pues con Mei hay posibilidades, pero con Temari, es algo difícil.

 **jesuszn** : No estas tan equivocado camarada ajaja.

 **Denix-shin** : Jajaja compañero no de spoiler Jajaja.

 **alexsennin9999** : Gracias por el apoyo compañero, en serio me alegra qué no dejes de leer mis escritos, en verdad lamento la demora, pero más vale tarde qué nunca Jejeje, en cuanto a lo de Minato y Kushina, sólo digo qué vas por el buen camino Jejeje.

 **bladetri** : Aquí está, disfrutalo.

 **eudog3** : Jajaja lo siento sí aparesure las cosas amigo, pero eso siempre estuvo en mi mente al comenzar a escribir está historia, espero no defraudar cuando ambos dragones peleen.

 **Zafir09** : JaJajaja, no molesta camarada, en cuanto a los de las nekusho... Sólo diré qué hoy se verá algo Jejeje, en cuanto a lo de One Piece me empeze a ver unos capítulos por curiosidad y cuando ya llevaba unos diez se me ocurrió ver cuántos me faltaban para terminarlo... Deje de verlo al instante, pero lo dr las habilidades de las espadas lo pensare.

 **ronaldc v2** : Ámbito qué igual yo había pensado en una longinus-jubi, pero luego lo deseche, en cuanto a lo de Hinata y Naruto cómo amigos quizás pueda ser posible pero no prometo nada.

 **miguelgiulianoco:** Interesante idea del grupo fe jinchuriki, creeme lo pensare.

 **Guest(Caballerooscuro): me** Alegra escuchar eso, quería sorprender, en cuanto atún teoría, no esta tan errada pero tampoco es correcta Jejeje me gustaría ver tus otras teorías.

 **alucardzero** : Naru-anko eh... Jejeje eso se verá más adelante compañero, pero no recuerdo qué Anko fuera dragón?.

 **Okami-Uzumaki** : Sákura... No, lo siento camarada pero ese personaje no me agrada mucho y le doy esa personalidad solamente para hacerlo más cómodo para mi al escribir de ella.

 **Sebas No Kishi** : Sí, es un idiota, pero un idiota poderoso, sera una buena batalla kukuku.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Todavía no he mostrado todo lo qué el sello maldito hará en Naruto, espero les agrade lo qué tengo planeado.

 **naru98** ; Jejeje siento la demora camarada.

 **Shiro981** : Aquí la continuación, disfrutala.

 **zeon480** : Obviamente la continuare amigo.

 **hugotheflower13:** Aquí la continuación amigo.

 **PinkieNeko09** : oh vaya soy sempai! Jejeje, "Buho-sempai" se oye bien Jejeje, gracias por el apoyo, aquí la continuación.

 **Guest** : Nunca dejare de actualizar camarada aunque me retrase un poco, tus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta, de echo una ya fue tomada en cuenta, aunque por el momento no diré cual; al leer el capitulo sabrás cual Jejeje.

 **Guest** : Lo de darle otra forma al Bosted Gear no lo había pensado, aunque creo qué no, me gusta su diseño.

 **Guest** : Tú idea es muy alocada compañero, pero creo qué es tarde ya para eso, quizás en la temporada 2?.

 **stormdarkal** : Aprecio qué vengas a leer mis escritos camarada, en cuanto a tú sugerencia del balance break está más qué confirmada Jejeje, aquí a continuación.

 **Con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo de hoy, qué aunque no haya mucha participación del rubio cabeza hueca, espero igual les agrade y no decepcione, nos leemos al final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 7** : ¡Se encienden las preliminares!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La aldea oculta entre las hojas, una de las grandes aldeas Shinobi del continente, de echo esta aldea es una de las mas poderosas de las que han existido, se cuenta en varios textos que esta aldea nació producto de los clanes Senju y Uchiha en la época de las guerras de clanes, ambas partes al estar siempre en constantes combates a muerte y viendo día a día el cómo sus camaradas caían en batalla, fue que los lideres decidieron ponerle un fin a esto al dejar de lados sus diferencias, bajar sus armas y comenzar a ver a los que alguna vez fueron las amenazas, como su nueva familia, asi fue como nacio la aldea de la hoja, aunque claro esto es solo una historia muy superficial, pero es lo general, pero aunque estos dos clanes se hubieran unido y formado una aldea ninja por asi decirlo, eso no quería decir que los peligros de ser atacados por algún enemigo no se presentara en cualquier momento, no, el estar alerta, mentalizado y preparado para cualquer peligro es por donde se instruye primeramente a cualquier shinobi de la aldea, después de todo la vida de miles de habitantes están a su cargo, el destino de una aldea está a cargo de los guardias de la aldea, después de todo por mucho qué hubieran tiempos de paz en este tiempo, no había qué confiarse, un ninja nunca debe de bajar su guardia, y ser un guardia de una de las cuatro puertas pricipales de está aldea no era designada a cualquier idiota, no, está sólo era designada a los mejores.

Cómo era normal en cada una de estas salidas, la puerta de entrada número cuatro y la qué estaba en el punto cardinal del norte, se componía por dos guardias qué esperaban de manera atenta y siempre con la guardia en alto, por sí aparecía algún enemigo... Eso siempre era así... Hasta qué cierto par de eternos Chunin fueron designados cómo guardias de este lugar.

— ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! — Mientras se estiraba de manera en la qué sólo podría hacerlo un gato, Kotetsu, se jactaba de su gran pereza y se mantenía fresco cómo lechuga mientras en sus manos se podían ver un par de naipes al cual les dio una mirada de lado.

— ... Tienes un tres — Pregunto el otro guardia quién no era nada ni menos qué el mejor amigo de Kotetsu, quién responde al nombre de Izumo.

— Ve a pescar — Dijo con flojera Kotetsu, mientras veía sus naipes y soltaba otro gran bostezo.

Este era el trabajo qué en según palabras de ellos mismo, era el más aburrido, dado qué nunca pasaba nada interesante, siguieron jugando un rato más a los naipes mientras de ves en cuando comentaban cosas triviales.

 _Nyaaa_

Sin embargo su juego se vio interrumpido al escuchar un particular sonido, dirigiendo su atención hacia la puerta de la aldea, ambos chunin vieron a un gato de color negro qué venía caminando tranquilamente por la entrada principal, al ver qué no era una amenaza volvieron a su juego, mientras el gato negro seguía caminando y se adentraba en la aldea de la hoja.

— ... Así qué ya estamos a quince eh... Ya es mitad de mes — Comentó Izumo mirando de reojo el calendario qué estaba colgado en la pared.

Su compañero sólo movió su cabeza afirmativamente, miro de manera curiosa al gato qué hace momentos había entrado, el cual ya se comenzaba a perder en las calles.

— No te parece raro qué ese gato dentre a la aldea todos los días quince de cada mes y luego se vaya los veinte del mismo, eso para mi es raro — Dijo Kotetsu al momento qué arrojaba una carta.

— A mi igual me pareció sospechoso al principio, pero sólo es un gato, además recuerda de quien es.

— Es cierto.

Con esas palabras los dos guardias volvieron a "vigilar" la entrada de la aldea.

 **Torre del bosque de la muerte.**

La torre que esta en el centro del bosque de la muerte, es el lugar que ha sido designado por los diferentes Chuunin, que han participado en la creación de esta prueba de ascensión de rango, la torre misma ha sido echa de los materiales mas resistentes de los que se dispondría para hacer una construcción donde grandes poderes serian desplegados en el interior de la misma, para que asi no corra el riesgo que esta se derrumbe al estar los participantes dentro de esta y que las fuerzas de estos no destruyan la construcción, aunque esto nunca ha pasado, pero lo que menos le importaba a los espectadores y participantes de esta prueba era obviamente la resistencia de este lugar, no, ellos estaban concentrados en otras, como por ejemplo, la información.

— Uchiha Sasuke, el es conocido como el mejor ninja de está generación, el novato del año, proveniente de uno de los dos clanes fundadores de está aldea, Uchiha, el Sharingan es su herencia, un poder que reside en sus ojos, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, sí el ve cualquiera de estas técnicas aunque sea una sola ves con su Sharingan, lo copiara al instante.

El que hablo con total seriedad en sus palabras era un Kakashi que se encontraba afirmado en la barandilla de metal que estaba en el segundo piso de la torre del bosque de la muerte mientras veía como su alumno subía lentamente por las escaleras, al lado derecho de Kakashi se encontraba Sakura que escuchaba de forma atenta la explicación de su maestro y su impresión de Sasuke se volvía a elevar por las nubes, pero Kakashi no le estaba hablando a Sakura directamente sí no que le estaba comentando las habilidades de Sasuke a unas personas que se habían acercado hasta donde ellos.

— Impresionante, el novato del año eh — La que hablo fue una chica de rojos cabellos que escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Kakashi mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos y los hacia resaltar todavía más.

Kakashi desvío ligeramente su mirada hacia el escote de la pelirroja.

— _Ufufufu donde quiera que valla llama la atención Buchou —_ Una chica de quizás los mismos diecisiete años de edad estaba parada detrás de la pelirroja, una larga cola de caballo cae de su cabeza hasta sus pies, proporciones casi iguales a la que llama Buchou.

— De alguna manera me recuerda a Gasper... ¿Apropósito donde fue ese Hikikimori? — El que pregunto fue un chico de cabellos castaños que miraba en todas direcciones buscando a su compañero.

Estas tres personas son Gremory Rias, Himejima Akeno y Hyodo Issei, ellos estaban por el lado izquierdo de Kakashi, fue idea de Rias acercarse hacia algún ninja para que le explicara las habilidades que obviamente se mostrarán en estos combates y que ellos desconocen, como Kakashi ya había hablado un poco con Issei anteriormente fue la opción más lógica.

Mientras estaban buscando con la mirada al que sería el segundo alfil de Rias, una conocida voz llegó hasta los oídos súper desarrollados de los demonios presentes y que sólo sería comparable a el sentido del oído de algún Inuzuka u ninja veterano, era una voz formal pero seria además de juvenil.

— Mi nombre es Sitri Sona ella es Tsubaki y el Saji, es un gusto conocerte.

Rias levanto un poco la vista al escuchar esa conocida voz, al hacerlo vio que estando del otro lado de esa chica de cabello rosa, se encontraba su amiga de la infancia, Sona Sitri, levanto una ceja al ver como su amiga se presentaba cordialmente ante un chico rubio de marcas en las mejillas, Uzumaki Naruto su nombre, ella lo sabe al ver leído los expedientes que les dio Azazael para ver las habilidades de los aspirantes a Chuunin de la aldea de la hoja, además es un nombre difícil de olvidar después de ver esa imagen que aparece en su expediente, donde el chico se muestra con su cara completamente pintada de blanco y varias líneas triviales de color rojo.

— _El peor gennin de está generación y payaso de la clase... ¿Porque Sona se interesaría en un chico así?... —_ Pensó Rias mientras veía con ojos analíticos a su amiga.

Naruto miro de un lado hacia otro mientras buscaba a la persona que esas personas deberían de estarle hablando, luego miro a su amiga peliverde.

— Oye Fuu-chan... ¿Tú las conoces? — Pregunto Naruto mientras señalaba hacia la pequeña pelinegra, dado que es algo imposible que le estén hablando a el, aunque no tan pequeña dado que era más alta que el, Naruto se deprimió mentalmente por eso.

Fuu movió su cabeza negativamente, la pelinegra de gafas y ojos color violeta volvió a hablar.

— No le hablo a ella, sí no ha ti Uzumaki Naruto, gennin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas — Dijo Sona mientras se recargaba en la barandilla y miraba de reojo al rubio, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto se sorprendió porque ella supiera su nombre, dado que está es la primera ves que alguien vienen a hablar directamente con el, dado que siempre el que llama la atención es Sasuke, o mejor dicho el apellido de Sasuke que es "Uchiha" en su pelea con Zabuza, el Jounin del agua mostró ligero interés en el Uchiha, cuando hablaban con alguien de la aldea también siempre el tema central era "él único sobreviviente Uchiha", por eso esto le parecía sumamente extraño.

Pero Naruto no tuvo más tiempo de seguir pensando en esto al escuchar una voz.

— Dobe yo ya estoy en las finales, ¿podrás llegar tú? — El que dijo eso fue Uchiha Sasuke que venía llegando de su pelea, obviamente fue un intento de provocarlo.

— ¡Claro que llegare! — Grito en respuesta Naruto mientras unos rayos salían de sus ojos y estos chocaban con unos que salían de los propios del Uchiha, al hacerlo se olvidó de las personas que estaban al lado de él.

Sona sonrío levemente al ver como los dos chicos se miraban de manera hostil, sin embargo su sonrisa se vio afectada casi al instante.

— ¡Ya verás Teme! ¡Voy a derrotarte fácilmente~ ¿?...—Naruto se detuvo en sus palabras dado que un repentino dolor en su cuello se lo impidió o más específicamente, la marca de maldición, llevándose su mano izquierda hasta su hombro en un gesto de dolor, Naruto afirmó una de sus rodillas al suelo para no perder el equilibrio y caer.

Pero eso no fue necesario dado que Naruto fue inmediatamente afirmado por una preocupada Fuu que sólo miraba de reojo por la apertura de su chaqueta, el símbolo de los tres ojos con rasgadura que brillaban levemente con un color rojo, la otra persona fue la pelinegra de lentes que anteriormente se había presentado ante ellos.

Cuando Sona vio hacia abajo, cuando afirmó a Naruto, a través de sus dedos vio algo que hizo que la sangre se le helara, las palabras o más bien advertencias de Azazael resonaron en su cerebro.

 _"Según lo que me ha dicho el Hokage, es que este tipo Orochimaru, está obsesionado con la inmortalidad, tiene una especie de técnica que le permite enviar su alma dentro de otro cuerpo y así seguir viviendo, fui capaz de ver una de estas "marcas de maldición" y está se encontraba en el cuello de una Jounin de está aldea, y por el estado de esa mujer... Es algo realmente malo, dado que tener esa marca no sólo te causa inmenso dolor sí no que también significa que... Serás su próximo cuerpo"_

— _... Al parecer no saliste ileso de esa batalla... —_ Pensó Sona mientras levantaba a Naruto con ayuda de la peliverde.

— ¿Estas bien Naruto? — Pregunto Fuu con preocupación.

— S-sí... No te preocupes Fuu-chan... Sólo me sentí débil por un segundo Jajaja — Río Naruto nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, luego miro a la chica de gafas — ... Gracias a usted igual… Sona-san.

— No fue nada y dime solamente Sona... Pero esa marca en tú cuello... ¿Que es? — Mientras se ajustaba sus gafas Sona pregunto, ella ya sabía la respuesta pero quería saber que tanto sabía este chico.

Naruto abrió los ojos unos segundos y por acto de reflejo se llevó su mano a su cuello mientras apartada la mirada.

— ... No es nada, no se preocupe — Dijo Naruto de manera un poco incómoda — _¿No se supone que no habrían efectos secundarios? ¿que significa esto Yang(apodo de Yang-Ddraig)?._

— _**Yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro compañero, pero hace unos segundos esa marca absorbió una gran cantidad de tú chacra y un poco de mi poder además del que está a tú alrededor... Pero como el tuyo se recupera de manera anormal será sólo cuestión de minutos para que estés a tope de nuevo... Sin embargo es algo en lo cual hay que estar pendiente, sobre todo sí está marca está tratando de combinar mi energía la tuya y la del ambiente, además de que siento un factor desconocido en tú cuerpo que está actuando de manera extraña... compañero espero me cuentes que es lo que te está pasando.**_

Obviamente el dragón rojo dentro de Naruto tenía sus dudas sobre lo cual estuviera afectando a su compañero, además el no se quedaría sin hacer nada, obviamente trataría de saber que es lo que le esta afectando a su compañero, aunque este no quiera decirle, después de todo el dragón rojo tenía un mal presentimiento.

— _Lo siento compañero... Pero en realidad ni yo tengo idea alguna de lo que este ocurriendo conmigo... Después de este examen prometo decirte todo lo que sucedió la ves que estuve inconsciente_ — Naruto en verdad quería hablar con el dragón y decirle lo que había ocurrido y su extraña audiencia con esa criatura de aspecto de árbol y diez colas.

Naruto no quería reconocerlo pero el tenía miedo, miedo de saber que significaba ese nombre "Shiro" y porque esa cosa estaba en su cuerpo además de que realmente le hacía estremecer el pensar en los posibles significados de esas palabras que le dijo esa criatura.

Sin embargo ni Naruto, Sasuke, Fuu, Sona o cualquiera que estuviera hablando pudo volver a hacerlo dado que el tablero volvió a cobrar vida y los muchos nombres empezaron a aparecer.

El tablero electrónico volvía a mostrar una gran cantidad de nombres y más de alguno jadeo cuando veía que su nombre aparecía en el tablero, y no era para menos dado que desde este punto en adelante deberían de enfrentarse contra poderosos rivales o simplemente contra alguien que tuvo mucha suerte en pasar y llegar hasta este punto, la respiración de algunos se contuvo al ver como el tablero se detuvo y los dos nombres de los participantes que deberían de pelear aparecieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba v/s Isaribi .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kiba soltó un suspiro de alivio al no tener que enfrentarse contra ese chico pelirrojo de la arena, el había visto de lo que era capaz y ciertamente no quería meterse con el, no mientras un mar de arena sedienta de sangre fuera capaz de salir de esa calabaza que llevaba en su espalda, en cambio no podía estar más que agradecido que le tocara contra esa chica del país del agua, esto iba a ser fácil.

Isaribi es una chica de unos trece años de edad de cabello color negro verdoso y ojos negros, muchas vendas se encuentran en sus manos y pies que cubren gran parte de su piel e incluso en su rostro y cubriendo una de sus mejillas también se pueden ver esas vendas.

— ¡Que bien Akamaru vamos contra esa chica! ¡Amigo nos hemos sacado la lotería, esto será pan comido! — Exclamó Kiba con alegría mientras su fiel can le acompañaba en su regocijo con unos cuántos ladridos.

Por el lado de Isaribi está sólo observó con una mirada en blanco las exclamaciones y vítores del que fuera su oponente, aunque esto no es algo que realmente le interesaba, ella estaba en este lugar por una razón distinta.

Unas manos a cada lado de sus hombros le hizo voltear para ver a sus compañeros de equipo y una tercera mano en su cabeza le hizo sonreír levemente al ver a su sensei de ojo parchado que aunque no le dijera palabras de apoyo ese simple gesto era bastante bueno para ella y le hacía sentir más segura.

— ... Isaribi, ese chico parecerá ser un idiota, pero recuerda su apellido, no alejes la mirada de ese pequeño perro — Fue el concejo que le dio Ao de forma sería mientras miraba hacia el frente.

— Me alegra que no tuviéramos que enfrentarnos Isaribi-chan — Dijo de manera relajada Haku mientras apretada levemente el hombro de su compañera de equipo, su vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba cierto rubio Uzumaki que ahora conversaba tranquilamente con una pequeña pelinegra — _Y me alegro que no tuvieras que pelear contra Naruto... Porque yo quiero una revancha._

— E-esfuérzate — Fue lo que dijo Choujuro de manera tímida.

Asintiendo Isaribi bajo las escaleras para llegar a la arena de forma tranquila mientras veía a su oponente que había llegado unos minutos antes que ella al haber saltado directamente desde el segundo piso.

Hayate dio unos cuántos pasos hacia el centro de ambos contrincantes mientras trataba inútilmente de parar esa tos que le afectaba.

— Muy bien *cof* conocen las reglas, cualquier estrategia está permitida para ganar está batalla, incluso pueden matar a su oponente, pero eso es algo que todos queremos evitar, sí yo lo veo conveniente para evitar una muerte innecesaria puedo detener el encuentro y declarar a un ganador de manera inmediata, ¿están de acuerdo? — Pregunto Hayate, mientras veía como ambos participantes asentían.

Tomando su respectiva distancia, Hayate levanto su brazo derecho mientras veía como el chico y la chica se miraban de forma analítica, asintiendo para sí mismo, exclamó con fuerza al momento que bajaba su brazo, dando inicio a la batalla.

— Muy bien... ¡PELEEN! — Exclamó con fuerza al momento que se salía de la arena de un gran salto.

La arena se lleno de pronto con un aire silencioso pero que a más de alguno de voluntad débil le hacia sentir lo pesado que se sintió desde el momento que el examinador declaró el inicio del combate.

La primera en actuar fue la chica de la niebla, ante la sorpresa de algunos demonios que todavía no habían visto técnicas ninja, en su mayoría los de la nobleza Gremory, las manos de la chica se comenzaron a mover de forma rápida en una veloz secuencia de sellos manuales.

— ¡Element Water: Water Wave! _(Elemento Agua: Ola acuática)—_ Juntando sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y al momento que las hacia chocar entre sí, una gran cantidad de agua se reunió en sus palmas, las cuales al hacer un choque entre ellas provocó que las aguas se dirigieran con fuerza y rapidez contra el sorprendido Inuzuka.

— _... Al parecer no es alguien contra quién confiarse demasiado... Pero no es rival para la velocidad de un Inuzuka._

Justo al momento que las poderosas aguas estaban por tocar al Inuzuka, este sonrío levemente al momento que desaparecía en un estallido de velocidad.

Isaribi comenzó a mover sus ojos rápidamente por toda la arena mientras trataba de encontrar hacia donde se habia ido el chico, una repentina voz en su espalda hizo que sus ojos se abrieran un poco.

Algunos del séquito de Rias, como Yuto Kiba y Quarta Xenovia, se sorprendieron por la velocidad mostrada por el Inuzuka, casi estaba a la par de un caballero de bajo rango, aunque las palabras que saldrían de su boca a continuación, a más de alguna sí no es que a todas las mujeres presentes haría que desearan que el chico del perro perdiera.

Kiba sonrío con seguridad mientras comenzaba a hablar de manera relajada.

En el mundo, el más fuerte es el que está a la cabeza — Sus manos se retrajeron hacia sus costados y de la punta de sus dedos comenzó a emanar ligero chacra — y generalmente el que está al mando es un hombre, el hombre es el ser más fuerte entre todos, yo que he sido bendecido con nacer como un hombre, no puedo perder contra alguien que ha nacido como una mujer — Tensando los músculos de sus brazos bajo con rapidez sus manos al momento que exclamaba con gran orgullo — ¡El alfa es y será siempre un hombre! ¡Yo soy el alfa de está aldea! Exclamó Kiba al momento que sus uñas crecían como garras y lanzaba un potente zarpazo contra la chica.

Sorprendía Isaribi intentó darse la vuelta, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida y un gran ardor fue el que sintió en su espalda, se sentía como sí más de cuatro cuchillas recién afiladas la hubieran cortado de manera rápida y limpia, todos pensaron que la chica de la niebla había perdido demasiado pronto al ver como caía de rodillas, sin embargo "Isaribi", se comenzó a desvanecer lentamente en niebla, para el alivio de sus compañeros de equipo y orgullo de la Mizukage de la niebla.

— **Con los demás participantes** —

— ... Un clon... Aunque es la primera vez que veo uno echo de niebla... Sin duda es interesante — Dijo Naruto de manera sería mientras veía con gran interés el clon de niebla.

— ... Pero no pareciera que sirviera para atacar, dado que la chica sólo creo uno y lo uso para la distracción — Aportó la pelinegra de gafas mientras veía atentamente la batalla, sus ojos violetas enfocaron al rubio — Pareces bastante interesado en los clones, ¿Porque?.

— ... Sólo digamos que es una afición mía Jejeje — Respondió el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera nerviosa, luego su frente se frunció levemente al sentir cierto escozor en su espalda, aunque levemente dado que eso no era dirigido hacia el — Aunque me sorprende lo tranquila que estas... Eh... Sona Esta sensación, asusta un poco, ¿no lo crees Sasuke? — Naruto miro hacia atrás, donde como siempre el Uchiha parecía no estar interesado en nada mas aparte de ver a posibles buenos rivales contra los cuales competir.

Sasuke tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba tranquilo, Naruto se preguntó cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con esa horrible aura y deseos asesinos que flotaban en el aire como una especie de niebla invisible que se adhería perfectamente a sus espinas dorsales, la llamada furia femenina en verdad es aterradora, Sasuke abrió levemente sus ojos.

— No se de lo que me hablas Naruto — Respondió de manera tranquila Sasuke al momento que volvía cerrar sus ojos, Naruto solo lo miro con furia por su maldita tranquilidad — _¡Claro que se de lo que me hablas idiota! ¡todo el maldito lugar esta lleno de esta horrible sensación de muerte! No, cálmate Sasuke, tu no eres débil T-u-n-o-e-r-e-s-d-e-b-i-l ¡malditas mujeres todas tienen un lado oculto que es psicópata!._

La Sitri inclino su cabeza levemente al no entender a que se refería el rubio, de pronto al poner atención a su alrededor, sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse un poco fuera de lo normal, dado que en el aire se sentía una horrible sed de sangre y deseos homicidas, además de que toda la aura sanguinaria provenía de la población femenina presente, Sona se sorprendió un poco más al captar como en su espalda aunque levemente, su reina también estaba liberando un poco de aura asesina.

— ¿Tsubaki? — Preguntó de manera extrañada la chica al voltear levemente y mirar de manera un tanto más atenta a la chica.

Sin embargo para extrañeza de la pequeña demonio, su reina no respondió, sin embargo su atención se desvió al escuchar a la chica de cabello verde hablar, pero esta vez no era en ese característico tono alegre suyo, no, esta voz era como la que tenía cuando se enfrentó a Naruto en el bosque de la muerte.

— Ese chico no me agrada, que se supone que significa eso de alfa?, además de todo, ¡las mujeres también somos muy poderosas!, ¡Vamos Kunoichi-chan rompele los huesos U-N-O-P-O-R-U-N-O!.

Naruto y Sona miraron a la responsable del grito, esta había sido la peliverde de Taki, curiosamente todas las mujeres comenzaron a apoyar a la chica de la aldea de la niebla, incluida la propia Sensei de Kiba, aunque esta solo lo hacía en su mente, después de todo luego se encargaría de hacer cambiar de parecer a su perruno discípulo.

— _Si esas mujeres se lanzan a matar al Inuzuka ¡Pues que se muera, no me pagan lo suficiente para enfrentarme a ellas, además solo soy un Chuunin, no un Kage! —_ Fueron los pensamientos del sensato sensor de esta batalla.

 **Volviendo a la batalla** —

Mientras miraba de un lado hacia a otro buscando a la desaparecida ninja de la niebla, fue cuando Kiba escucho las grandes exclamaciones de toda la población femenina que pedía que el perdiera, eso le hizo preguntarse si es que había hablado de más nuevamente, aunque eso tuvo que dejarlo para después, al igual que tratar de ignorar esa horrible sensación en su espalda, dado que el lugar repentinamente se comenzó a llenar de una intensa niebla, fue en ese momento que el Inuzuka se le ocurrió mirar hacia el techo, lugar de donde provenía la niebla.

— Así que hay estabas... — Murmuró para sí mismo al tiempo que miraba disimuladamente a su perro, este al sentir la mirada de su amo sobre el, solo movió su cola unos instantes antes de saltar a la espalda de este, Kiba sonrío con una sonrisa colmilluda y realizo un único sello de manos.

Luego de haber esquivado de manera casi perfecta ese ataque por la espalda que le había dado el Inuzuka, fue cuando aprovechando que la atención del muchacho estaba sobre su clon, Isaribi se había movido de manera rápida y veloz por las paredes, adhiriéndose con chacra a ellas, aunque no ha tenido mucha experiencia en combate a lo largo y corta de su vida, Isaribi no es alguien que se vaya a quedar paralizada por un ataque sorpresa, no, eso ya lo había aprendido luego de haber sobrevivido a esa isla, sus ojos de color negro se enfocaron en su sensei y amigos, estos la estaban animando y su maestro... Bueno el simplemente seguía como siempre, aunque ella sabia que el la estaba apoyando, luego su vista cambio hacia donde estaba su mayor admiración.

— _Mei-sama Fue usted la que me rescato de haberme muerto en esa isla Mei-sama. Le estoy muy agradecida por eso, siempre pensé que yo era una especie de monstruo, lo único que recuerdo de mis primeras memorias de forma consciente es el color rojo, un horrible color rojo que teñía mis paredes y los gritos de lamento de las incontables personas que estaban en las otras habitaciones, para mí el color rojo era el más malo de todos, siempre que veía el rojo brotar de los que alguna vez conocía, como estos estallaban en una lluvia de sangre roja, me decía a mí misma Algún día mi sangre de dolor rojo, también teñirá estas húmedas paredes Y aunque odio ese color, solo por usted es que lo llego a ver como algo hermoso, el rojo de su cabello es todo lo que necesito ver para sentirme llena de valor ¡Mei-sama usted me dijo .!._

Mientras Isaribi estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, fueron esos momentos que Kiba aprovecho para comenzar a liberar una gran cantidad de chacra, este se veía como ligeras ondas de vapor que se escapaban a través de sus tenketsu, gracias a una pastilla conocida como píldoras de soldado fue que el Inuzuka fue capaz de crear esas evaporaciones de chacra, al igual como él había ingerido de estas píldoras, su compañero canino también había comido una de estas, el pelaje de Akamaru se había vuelto de un color cobrizo, además de que sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente blancos y sus caninos habían crecido de manera considerable al igual que sus garras, lo mismo sucedía con Kiba, dado que aunque sus ojos no se hubieran vuelto blancos, sus uñas y colmillos ahora eran perfectamente visibles, sus ojos ahora destellaban un poco de locura animal.

Kiba y Akamaru se habían puestos serios.

— ¡Vamos Akamaru acabemos esta batalla! — Exclamo Kiba a su fiel compañero, mientras realizaba una posición de manos y eran envueltos en una nube de humo, ahora en la espalda de Kiba no se encontraba ese pequeño cachorro, ahora se encontraba un clon de el mismo, aunque este no tenia pupilas ni iris además de que su aspecto era salvaje.

— **¡Si!** **—** Contesto el Akamaru convertido en Kiba.

— **Con los espectadores** —

Aunque mas de alguna vez los demonios habían visto transformaciones de Yokai, la transformación a humano de Akamaru a mas de alguno tomo por sorpresa, ahora entendían porque ese perro había bajado al lado de ese chico, después de todo un familiar algunas veces igualmente se trasformaban en humanos y también servían de apoyo en la batalla, por lo cual nadie reclamo que quizás el encuentra era un poco injusto dado que técnicamente era un dos contra uno.

Lo que sin duda mas los había impresionado era ese destello de locura que ahora estaba presente en los ojos del heredero de los Inuzuka.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Pregunto Xenovia a la ninja que estaba al lado de ella y Koneko, además de que por ver las expresiones de los demás ninjas pudo deducir que estos sabían lo que estaba pasando dado que no se mostraban lo mas mínimo sorprendidos, no, se veían realmente tranquilos, bueno exceptuando por algunos como ese chico de cabello rubio que estaba realmente sorprendido de ver esa transformación — _¿La que esta al lado de ese chico, no es Sitri Sona? —_ Eso sorprendió un poco a Xenovia dado que la pelinegra no se mantenía al lado de sus seguidores, al contrario estos estaban solos en una parte mas alejada de ella, aunque no es como si eso le interesara mucho.

Una voz la devolvió al tema de conversación que ella misma había iniciado.

— Píldoras de aliento o mas conocidas como píldoras del soldado — Informo Kurenai de forma seria, mientras veía la técnica de su alumno, en verdad que ella se sorprendía de lo mucho que esas simples pastillas podían otorgarle ese poder explosivo al castaño además de su perro, Akamaru, realmente ellos se dejaban llevar por sus instintos mas primarios cuando tomaban esas píldoras, pero los resultados no podían ser mas que satisfactorios.

Nueva información llegaba a la mente de los demonios del sequito de Rias, tal ves hubiera sido buena idea tomar el ejemplo de los seguidores del clan Sitri y haber investigado un poco de las diferentes herramientas y medicinas que ocupaban los ninjas.

— ¿Píldoras del soldado? — Pregunto la peliblanca, Toujo Koneko, mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza hacia el costado en señal de obvia confusión, parecía una especie de droga que aumentaba los poderes o en este caso chacra, Koneko era muy buena detectando las firmas de poder de las personas gracias a sus poderes naturales del Senjutsu, que aunque ella non quisiera siempre estaban levemente activados, aunque esto solo era levemente, pero aun así le permitían sentir cuanto chacra había a su alrededor y quienes eran las personas que mas de el tenían — _Ese chico se esta dejando llevar por el poder del chacra, no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento comenzara a actuar de manera arrogante El chacra es malo._

— Las píldoras del soldado, es un desarrollo militar creado por el clan Inuzuka en cooperación con el clan Akimichi, estas píldoras pueden multiplicar el chacra del que le ingiere al menos unas diez veces, esta persona puede combatir por tres días y sus noches, sin embargo una vez que los efectos de la píldora se desvanecen, el ninja sufre cansancio extremo y fatiga, ansiedad también — Respondiendo de manera seria y calmada fue lo que aporto Shino Aburame que hasta hace unos momentos se había mantenido fuera de la conversación debido a su carácter reservado, pero al parecer decidió que era bueno acercarse a estas extrañas chicas dado que así podría detectar una debilidad de forma mas efectiva, dado que gracias a sus Kikaichu (Insecto parasito) , pudo notar que estas chicas desprendían una extraña energía — _Estas energías tan extrañas que se desprenden de estos supuestos invitados de Hokage-sama, es muy similar a la que hasta hace unos días se manifestó de forma imprevista en nuestro nakama Uzumaki Naruto, que estas personas aparecieran casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto comenzó a desprender la misma aura y energía de ellas, para mi no es coincidencia Hokage-sama de seguro planea algo, alguna clase de trato quizás._

— Ya veo, sin duda es algo realmente bueno cuando necesitas seguir peleando, sin embargo como toda cosa buena y beneficiosa que se vea, también tiene algunos contras, eh — Xenovia se veía realmente interesada en esa pastilla — _Si tomara una de esas pastillas podría entrenar durante mucho mas tiempo —_ Pensó con entusiasmo — ¿Dónde podría conseguir una de esas Píldora del soldado ?.

Kurenai solo sonrió levemente al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, esas píldoras solo se las venden a los ninjas de la hoja y sus aliados los de la arena — Dijo Kurenai, para decepción de Xenovia — Ademas de que no creo que no sea buena idea de que una civil como tu tome una de esas píldoras dado que estas si bien te dan un gran aumento de chacra, también una ves que el efecto de estas se acaban el chacra del Shinobi queda en niveles muy bajos y si pensamos que es un simple civil el que lo tomo, es obvio que tus niveles de chacra quedaran en cero Además de que por lo que puedo decir, si un ninja se queda sin chacra muere — Sentencio de manera seria la Jounin de ojos rojos.

Involuntariamente Xenovia paso saliva por su garganta, para ella quedarse sin energía demoniaca, solo equivalía a quedarse durmiendo por lo menos unos dos a tres días, pero si alguno de estos ninjas llegaba a quedarse sin chacra, sería su fin, morirían.

— Es un gran precio a pagar por algo de poder — Fue el primer pensamiento que llego a su cerebro y sin pensarlo lo dijo en voz alta.

— Lo que dices tiene algo de verdad, pero para nosotros los ninjas, es un precio que estamos dispuestos a pagar, el chacra es algo muy importante en una batalla, además que para algunos es una puerta a cumplir sus sueños y esperanzas, aunque casi siempre eso queda dejado de lado, dado que se vuelven arrogantes y sedientos de poder, pocos ninjas poderosos son los que conozco que no han caído en el mal camino — Después de esas palabras de Kurenai todos decidieron guardar silencio y volver a ver la batalla.

— El chacra es malo… — Murmuro Koneko en voz baja mientras su creencia en que el chacra solo corrompe a las personas se volvía cada vez mas solida.

— **Volviendo a la batalla** —

Fue en ese momento que Isaribi estaba expulsando esa niebla de sus labios y tenia pensamientos referentes a su pasado, de pronto todo volvió a correr de manera rápida, los dos Kibas saltaron en el aire y comenzaron a escalar por las paredes mientras se dirigían con intenciones mas que hostiles contra la chica de la niebla, sus velocidades eran tanta que si no fuera porque todos en este lugar tenían alguna clase de entrenamiento, no hubieran sido capaces de verle, mientras que para los demonios, este se movía a velocidad de un caballero de bajo rango, para los ninjas, esta era la velocidad de un gennin alto.

Fue en ese mismo instante en el que Isaribi terminaba de llenar todo el suelo de la arena de esa espesa niebla, es que fue flanqueada por los dos Kibas, sin embargo esta vez ella estaba preparada, dado que formo un sello manual rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que sus atacantes dirigían sus afiladas garras contra ella, en un feroz arañazo.

— "Element Water: Disc Of Water (Elemento agua: Disco de Agua)" — Un remolino de agua perfectamente circular y feroz se formo rápidamente en sus dos manos, estos giraban con fuerza como una especie de discos o torbellinos de agua que tenían su epicentro en las palmas de sus manos, apretando los dientes trataba de resistir.

— ¡Ja! — Con esa simple frase y agregando más fuerza a sus músculos, Kiba rompió fácilmente la débil defensa de Isaribi.

Esta situación era por mas desventajosa para la Kunoichi, dado que al momento que su defensa fue traspasada, inmediatamente el Kiba que no tenia pupilas ni iris, siendo este Akamaru, la tomo rápidamente de sus dos brazos y la inmovilizo al momento que ambos comenzaban a caer, instante que fue aprovechado por el original dado que estando de cabeza en el techo, solamente faltaba darle el golpe final y ganaría fácilmente, una gran sonrisa un poco presumida se formo en su rostro.

— _Esto estaba decidido desde el principio, esta chica no es nada fuerte, podrá poseer varios Jutsu pero no es rival para mi gran velocidad Y ahora el golpe final ._

Justo en el instante en el que el Inuzuka se lanzo en picada hacia abajo, Akamaru soltó a Isaribi y se balanceo de forma perfecta hacia el lado, Al mismo tiempo que Kiba comenzaba a girar a una velocidad alarmante y su cuerpo solo se volvió un torbellino cortante, que solo tenia por objetivo a la chica de la niebla.

Isaribi quedo completamente desprotegida.

— ¡Getsuga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo) — Grito el nombre de su técnica característica el Inuzuka, los demonios presentes veían con interés la técnica que no se desarrollaba en base a algún elemento y algunos como los compañeros de la chica solo pudieron apretar los dientes, en el caso de Haku, mientras que Choujuro solo se mostraba levemente preocupado, mientras que su sensei, Ao, estaba sumamente relajado al igual que la Mizukage.

Al momento que Kiba exclama el nombre de su técnica, este se volvió un torbellino cortante, rápidamente comenzó moverse en dirección hacia la chica de la niebla, Isaribi logro elevar su cabeza unos centímetros que fueron los suficientes para ver como esa poderosa técnica venia a por ella, pero ella no se quedaría esperando tranquilamente a que la acabaran, además todavía le quedabas su carta del triunfo, torciendo su cuerpo de una manera un poco antinatural logro equilibrase en el aire y también comenzar a caer en picada, mientras en las yemas de sus dedos se comenzó a ver como una delgada niebla comenzaba a salir de estos.

— _¡Es rápido!_ — Pensó al momento que levantaba sus dedos hacia arriba y ante la sorpresa de la mayoría, la niebla que antes estaba levemente esparcida por el suelo de la arena, también se elevó de improviso, siguiendo las indicaciones de sus dedos índices y medios — _Pero pronto esa velocidad no será nada, después de todo de que sirve una gran velocidad si no puedes ver el terreno, oir, oler ni ver a tu atacante, esta es la especialidad de los shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, el nombre de la técnica que le dio su reputación a nuestra aldea, Ao-sensei, hare que no se arrepienta de habérmela mostrado_ — Penso la Kunoichi con determinación al momento que los dedos de sus manos se abrían, la niebla de pronto se elevo de golpe y quedo detrás de la chica al momento que una especie de rostro cadavérico se formaba con la misma — ¡Conoce mi mejor Jutsu! _**¡The Bloody Mist! (La niebla Sangrienta).**_ ¡Le mostrare a Mei-sama un hermoso color rojo!.

— ¡No podrás escapar a mi técnica, después de todo yo soy el alfa! ¡el alfa nunca pierde y menos contra una mujer!.

Las dos técnicas se fueron unas contra las otras, Isaribi movio sus manos un par de veces antes de enviarlas hacia donde venia el Inuzuka, como si estuviera tratando de atrapar algo con ellas, el resultado no necesito ser explicado ni el motivo detrás de sus acciones, dado que al segundo la niebla detrás de ella, se convirtió en cientos de manos y fueron inmediatamente tras el Inuzuka, mientras este solo giro con un poco mas de velocidad, todo ocurrió en un instante, dado que Kiba atravesó sin ningún problema la niebla y no se detuvo a ver la pequeña sonrisa de la Kunoichi de la niebla ni como la mayoría de los espectadores ahogo un grito de sorpresa, pero pronto Kiba descubriría el precio de su error.

Múltiples veces fueron las qué Kiba trataba por todos los medios de tan sólo acertar un sólo golpe a la chica,sin embargo está los lograba evadir con gracia y cierta facilidad, poco a poco los demás participantes asi cómo los demonios e incluso el propio Kiba se fue dando cubra qué su cuerpo se comenzaba a hacer cada vez más y más lento, se estaba comenzando a cansar ma rápidamente ases qué le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, su visión s hacia borrosa y sus parpados pesaban demasiado,pero no pudo seguir prestándole atención a eso, dado qué de pronto Isaribi había dejado de esquivar sus golpes y había bajado completamente su defensa.

Kiba sonrio dado qué esa era a oportunidad qué estaba buscando, por lo cual rápidamente se lanzó de cabeza contra ella, usando su técnica característica de su clan, el Inuzuka se volvió un torbellino.

— Te Tengo — Cuando está a solo centímetros de golpear a Isaribi, de pronto los ojos de Kiba se sienten pesados, sus fuerzas disminuyen, y sin saber en que momento, la chica de la niebla había frenado su ataque al solo poner una mano sobre su cabeza y parando sus giros, además de que se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el suelo — ¿Q-que M-me h-hiciste?.

— Niebla sangrienta — Fue todo lo que murmuro la chica al momento que elevaba sus manos, los ojos de Kiba se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver como antes la niebla blancosa que había atravesado sin ninguna clase de problema, ahora se podía ver como una pesada nube de color rojo que estaba flotando arriba de ellos.

— ¡Cof! — El que había tosido esta vez no fue el instructor, si no que había sido el propio Inuzuka Kiba, una gran cantidad de sangre salio de su boca y nariz — _¿Qué es esto, sangre? ¿Pero en que momento si nunca me logro tocar?._

— La niebla sangrienta No es un Jutsu que cualquiera pueda aprender para eso hay que tener ciertos requisitos , una gran cantidad de chacra, una buena afinidad al agua para convertir la misma en un estado gaseoso, ninguno de mis Jutsu fue un gasto innecesario de chacra, dado que estaba aumentando la humedad del lugar, además de que debo de tener una gran resistencia a venenos La niebla sangrienta es una combinación de agua en estado gaseoso y veneno que almaceno en mi propio cuerpo, ¿estas mareado, no? además de que no puedes oir ya muy bien, por lo cual no te puedes parar, además de que te cuesta ver y tu sentido del olfato ya no funciona, apenas y sientes tu propio cuerpo, eso es normal dado que ese veneno esta fabricado para atacar al oído, vista y olfato Perdiste, Inuzuka Kiba, tu perro también fue derrotado por mi niebla.

Mirando hacia donde había caído Akamaru anteriormente, Kiba tuvo los segundos suficientes de visión para ver como Akamaru regresaba a la normalidad y una niebla roja salía por cada parte de su cuerpo, además de su boca y ojos, fue en ese momento qué Kiba comprendió una cosa.

— _Al parecer nunca fui una amenaza para está chica... Además de qué no creo qué hubiera utilizado todas sus técnicas... Aunque no soy capaz de oler bien, debido al veneno, puedo estar casi seguro qué una gran cantidad de charcas todavía se encuentra en el cuerpo de esta Kunoichi... Pero qué lastima... Oka-sama se va a molestar mucho conmigo... Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado sí tendría qué haber peleado contra alguien más... Jajaja con mi suerte seguro y igualmente hubiera perdido... Lo siento Shino, Hinata... Yo perdí —_ Fueron los últimos pensamientos del Inuzuka antes de caer de cara.

— Ganadora de este encuentro ¡Isaribi! — Apareciendo mediante el jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante, Hayate dictamino el resultado de este encuentro.

Sí tener nada más qué hacer en ese lugar y viendo a su oponente a sus pies, Isaribi comenzó a caminar de manera tranquila hacia sus compañeros mientras el equipo médico ingresaba y comenzaba rápidamente a despejar la niebla venenosa aparte de llevarse a Kiba y Akamaru.

— Kiba... Perdió — Murmuro la maestra del mencionado, aunque el tipo fuera un machista de primera, no dejaba de ser su alumno, y el ver cómo perdió tan fácilmente ante la estrategia de la chica, no podía evitar sentirse una mala maestra — _Definitivamente tendré qué enseñarle a ser más estratégico en sus batallas a ese chico... Aunque esto le enseñara una lección._

— _¡_ Yahooooooooooo! ¡Así se hace kunoichi-chan! — Obviamente esa fue la jinchuriki del siete colas, está estaba sobre los hombros d Naruto mientras celebrada el triunfo de la ninja de la niebla.

— Estuvo interesante — Comentó Sona.

— Cierto Kaicho, las batallas donde se usan estrategias son mis favoritas — Concordo Tsubaki.

— F-fu-chan... No... P-puedo respirar — Mientras todos hablaban d la batalla Naruto era asfixiado por las piernas de su amiga qué le estaban cortando el pasó del oxígeno, ante la ignorancia de la peliverde.

— ¡Wooooooo yo también quiero demostrar mis llamas de la juventud! ¡Estoy muy emocionado! ¡Gai-sensei quiero pelear! — Desde otro punto, un chico de expandex verde y corte de tazon, movía su puño al aire mientras de sus enormes y redondos ojos salían llamas.

— ¡Así se habla Lee! ¡Vamos quiero qué Lee pelée contra un buen oponente! — Un tipo qué parecía la versión adulta del mismo, sólo lo apoyaba mientras de sus ojos igualmente salían llamas.

— Vaya ese chico sí qué tenía energía, aunque parece qué eso no le sirvió de mucho, la chica siempre fue calmada y confíaba en su estrategia, aunque no fue un combate de grandes poderes, para mi está fue una buena batalla — Comentó Azazael qué se encontraba al lado del maestro Hokage y la maestra Mizukage.

Ambos líderes asintieron a las palabras del ángel caído.

— Es cierto qué no fue una batalla de grandes poderes, pero no todo siempre se define por eso, quizás Kiba era más fuerte en cuanto a poderes, pero no fue rival para a astucia de su ninja Mizukage-dono, la felicito a creado a un excelente ninja — Alabo Hiruzen mientras veía cómo se llevaban a su ninja caído, para luego ver como la ganadora era felicitada por sus compañeros de equipo, ante la vergüenza de la misma.

— Sí, Isaribi-chan es muy astuta, pero qué prefiera la astucia por sobre el poder en bruto, no quiere decir qué ella sea alguien de poco poder, sí se lo propusiera creo qué ella estaría al mismo nivel qué... Uzumaki Naruto — Haciendo una sonrisa astuta mientras se acomodada uno de sus mechones de cabello por detrás de su oreja, Terumi Mei miro disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba nuestro protagonista.

Los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron ligeramente ante esas palabras, sin embargo al igual cómo la Mizukage miraba al rubio ninja, el enfocaba su vista en uno de los ninjas de la niebla, en aquel poseedor de la Kubikiriboucho.

— ... Creo qué está siendo un poco injusta Mizukage-dono, despues de todo, hay una clara diferencia de poderes — Comentó con media sonrisa el Hokage, seguramente la Mizukage ya sabía sobre el segundo Bosted Gear qué está en posesión de Naruto, gracias a ese usuario de hielo, pero no era algo qué se pudiera mantener en secreto por siempre.

— ... Eso lo veremos, además qué todavía tengo muchas cosas qué hablar con ese chico, espero no olvide lo qué acordamos Hokage-dono.

— No lo he echo, no estoy sennil.

— Jejeje mi intención no era decirle viejo.

Mientras los dos kages hablaban tranquilamente Azazael escuchaba atentamente, claro qué ese nombre lo había escuchado un sin número de veces de boca de la pelirroja en las reuniones qué habían tenido, siempre le causó curiosidad el porque la Mizukage estaba tan interesada en ese chico.

— _Uzumaki Naruto... Tú aura es peligrosa, no muchos lo podrían notar pero desprendes mucho peligro de tú cuerpo... Eres alguien interesante después de todo... Estoy ansioso por ver tú pelea._

Mientras todos comentaban la pelea, se tuvieron qué volver a quedar en silencio, dado qué la pantalla nuevamente comenzó a parpadear con rapidez y los nombres de todos comenzaron a aparecer con extrema velocidad, después de un tiempo se detuvo, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Azazael.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto V-S Rock Lee**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— **Muy bien este es otro capitulo qué se acaba, espero qué la pelea no los haya aburrido, realmente me costo escribirla, al igual qué este capitulo, rayos las palabras tuve qué sacarlas a palos de mi cabeza, espero no los haya decepcionado.**

— **Aprovechó de decir qué está temporada se tendrá qué extender un poco más, de los doce capítulos qué tenía planeados, creo serán cerca de veinte, estuve leyendo capítulos anteriores y creo deje muchas cosas al aire al tratar de hacer qué todo cuadrara en doce capítulos, por lo cual hay cosas confusas, quiero arreglar eso.**

— **Bueno creo qué eso sería todo, por el momento me despedire y los dejó con mi esclavo qué les trae una ficha de personaje.**

Sin más el autor se retira mientras suspirando entra un ratón de color dorado qué trae entre sus dientes unas cuantas hojas.

— Muy buenas a todos, mi nombre es Lef, soy un trabajador sin sueldo... ¡No un esclavo! ¡Buho me convirtió en un ratón y sólo me devolverá a mi verdadera forma cuando acabe una de sus historias, dejen sus review para qué le entre inspiración! Además de otra de mis tareas es darles información sobre los personajes, primeramente nos toca... Yang Ddraig.

 **Ficha técnica**

 **Nombre:** Yang-Ddraig, o simplemente Yang.

 **Edad:** Su edad es desconocida, dado qué el nunca lo menciona y tampoco le preguntan.

 **Raza:** Dragón.

 **Género:** Indefinido, no se sabe a ciencia cierta, sólo qué es la mitad oscura de el dragón rojo, ser qué ahora está dividido en dos.

 **Descripción:** Yang, es un enorme dragón de más de cien metros de altura y de color rojo fuerte, tan fuerte qué raya en lo negro, sus ojos son de color verde y grandes alas en su espalda y muchos picos por su espina dorsal.

 **Habilidades:** Yang, posee la capacidad de doblar su poder hasta el infinito cuando estaba libre, además de transferirlo, habilidad qué posteriormente tendrían sus poseedores de su sacre Gear, es capaz de lanzar fuego y grandes rayos de poder, sólo es igualado por su contra parte blanca, su presencia atrae a rivales poderosos.

 **Personalidad:** Yang, sólo piensa en las batallas, no le importaría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de probar su poder, su único deseo es pelear contra el blanco hasta qué su usuario muera, aunque pareciera qué odia el Juggernaut Drive (Ímpetu Imparable), razón por la cual no quiere qué su actual poseedor (Uzumaki Naruto) la use, Yang sólo quiere limpiar el honor y nombre del Sekyuurite.

 **Fin ficha técnica.**

— Muy bien con eso listo, me despido en mi nombre y el de Buho, nos vemos en otra actualización.

 **¿Review?**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


End file.
